


До-ка-тил-ся

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Sexual Assault, Drama, M/M, Prison Sex, Romance, Sexual Coercion, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Барри, его феерическое везение и способы выживания в непривычных условиях, то есть ничего нового, только локация





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ту мач обсценной лексики

До-ка-тил-ся.

Слоги складывались в ритме пульса. Бились крошечными ударами молоточков в висках. Отдавались фантомной болью в давным-давно удаленном зубе мудрости.

До-ка-тил-ся.

Стучали в такт с побрякушкой, болтающейся под зеркалом на лобовом стекле. Как чертов метроном на танцевальных уроках Айрис. Много лет назад.

До-ка-тил-ся.

Слоги скапливались на лбу бисеринками пота. Прилипали к коже с прядками волос. Звенели вместе с покачивающейся цепью между ног.

— Эй, пацан! — шепотом окликнул «сосед» сзади, изо рта которого даже в провонявшем бензином автобусе несло гнилыми зубами.

На него тут же рявкнули:

— Бенсон, заткнись!

— Скучно ехать, босс! — гнусаво и на порядок громче протянул Бенсон. — Познакомиться хотел.

— Бенсон! — снова рявкнул «босс». — Если не заткнешься, открою решетку, и ты пожалеешь, что разозлил меня!

— Так его, босс! — встрял еще один «сосед» через проход справа.

— Тебе больше всех надо, Уоррен?! Так я и тебе добавлю, чтобы нескучно стало!

— Все-все, босс.

Бенсон тихо сплюнул.

— Не вытрешь за собой, я тобой этот плевок вытру! — пробасил тучный водила. 

Бенсон тут же зашаркал ногой, Уоррен хохотнул, «босс» со всей дури треснул кулаком по решетке, так что та загудела. Сидящий перед Барри короткостриженый лысеющий мужик затрепыхался, явно не зная, что делать со всеми своими конечностями, скованными длинной цепью, а трое молчавших до того заключенных, облюбовавших места в конце автобуса, громко зашептались.

Абстрагироваться от цирка не получалось, поэтому Барри отвернулся к окну. Чтобы не видеть мудаков спереди и справа. Заодно сделал вид, что совершенно точно не слышит их. И не слышал до того. Лишился слуха сразу после того, как огласили приговор в зале суда. Когда дородная, сильно в возрасте судья Николс произносила его громко. Звучно. С чувством. Явно наслаждаясь той минутой. Цедила ее, растягивала, как гурман редкое угощение. Каждое слово еще с полсекунды резонировало под сводами практически пустого зала. Било по нервам. Вынуждало вздрагивать всех малочисленных присутствующих.

Его дело не афишировали. Джо запретил всем знакомым приходить, и они не рискнули с ним ссориться. Единственной, кто смог воспротивиться его решению, стала Айрис. Еще один гвоздь, вбитый в гроб Барри, помимо собственной ошибки, приговора и непролитых слез в глазах Джо. Айрис не в пример многим держалась молодцом. Кремень. Весь процесс комкала в руках платочек. Скручивала его. Но молчала. Не расплакалась даже после удара судейского молотка. Даже когда Барри сковали наручниками руки и увели. Даже часом позже, когда им выделили пару минут на прощание.

Хорошо, когда у копов есть связи, позволяющие провернуть недопустимое.

Паршиво, когда этими связями приходится пользоваться в подобных случаях.

— Подъезжаем! — прогундел Бенсон. — Дамы, расслабляйте булки и добро пожаловать в Айрон Хайтс!

— Бенсон, заткнулся! Лично попрошу, чтобы тебя сразу запихнули в карцер! — загремел ключами «босс».

Выбравшись из автобуса, Барри не стал глазеть по сторонам. Бледно-желтые унылые строения с красными крышами он детально рассмотрел еще в детстве. Хватило. Получив увесистый тычок в спину, чтобы пошевеливался, Барри зашагал вслед за лысеющим мужиком. Через сетку забора доносились пошлости и скабрезности, угрозы и обещания, сальные шуточки и причмокивания. От липких взглядов продирало ознобом вдоль позвоночника, но Барри не ежился. Не хватало только дать понять, что он все слышит. Что принимает правила игры.

Надзиратель орал, охранники орали, все отдавали приказы один другого умнее. Барри наряду с шестеркой из автобуса пришлось останавливаться, идти, снова останавливаться. Раз за разом слышать грохот отъезжающей и захлопывающейся решетки. И не вздрагивать при этом. И если остальные вели себя как рыбы в воде, то все, что оставалось Барри — не брать пример с лысеющего, дергающегося от каждого звука.

Новичков запихали в небольшую пустую комнату со стоками по периметру, расковали, раздели. Облили с ног до головы водой. Спасибо, что не холодной. Ощупали на предмет запрещенных веществ, уделив максимум внимания задним проходам. Выдали робы и простейшие средства личной гигиены: смену белья, мыло, пасту со щеткой и рулон туалетной бумаги. И, толком не дождавшись, пока оденутся, отправили дальше, протащили по длинному коридору с камерами по бокам. Указали на нужные.

Не успел Барри разжать руки, сгружая на койку новые личные вещи, как над ухом раздалось:

— Аллен! Дафф! Оставили вещи и на выход! Время для прогулок, а не просиживания задниц в камерах! Еще успеете насидеться!

— А если я не хочу? — вякнул Дафф за спиной у Барри.

— Тебя не спрашивали! Здесь не ты решаешь, когда тебе гулять, спать или срать. Здесь ты у нас спрашиваешь, когда тебе можно это сделать! И мы решаем, заслужил ты или нет! Ты меня понял, Дафф?!

«Ты» из охранника сыпались, как тычки в лоб. Вроде не больно, но до одури неприятно. А еще Барри почти физически ощущал, как брызжет слюна изо рта охранника при выплевывании этих слов.

— Да, сэр, — промямлил Дафф и прошаркал на выход.

— Аллен?!

— Понял, сэр.

Барри не собирался препираться с надзирателем. У него не было никакого желания ссориться с кем бы то ни было. Для этого нужно начать разговаривать. Четко строить предложения. Задумываться над тем, как прозвучит то или иное слово. И перед тем, как его произносить — взвешивать все за и против. Здесь у Барри нет свободы слова. И он не волен болтать столько, сколько трепался раньше с друзьями, коллегами по работе или Айрис и Джо.

Охранники вытолкали их на улицу. В самый центр территории Айрон Хайтс. На большой участок, огороженный сеткой с колючей проволокой по периметру.

— А проволока тут зачем? — снова отважился открыть рот Дафф.

— Не на увеселительной прогулке, Дафф! — рявкнул все тот же охранник. — А сетка, чтобы ты ни на секунду не расслаблялся и не забывал, где находишься!

От ора у Барри уже звенело в ушах. Он прошел дальше вдоль сетки и опустился на траву.

— Что, Аллен, устал?! Здесь нет мамочки, чтобы стирать твои штанишки! 

А то он не знал.

Не реагировать. Главное — не реагировать. Не смотреть по сторонам. Не разглядывать. Не думать, почему зудит над ухом навязчивое ощущение, что все вокруг на него уставились. Не выделяться. Не нарываться. И еще с полсотни «не».

— Гребаный черномазый! — громкое шипение донеслось до Барри.

— Ты как меня назвал?! — прилетел в ответ возмущенный вопль. — Повтори!

— Уок! Уок! — Свои вздумали сдержать его? — Охрана смотрит.

— Нет, я не расслышал! Ты как меня назвал?!

— Альварез! Уокер! У вас проблемы? — громыхнул по решетке один из надзирателей. 

У них тут в уставе, что ли, значится — чуть что, лупить по металлу?

— Я тебе проблемы сейчас пропишу под кожу, урод!

— Сука, блядь, повтори!

— Эй! Разошлись!

Или не устав и обязанности, а нездоровая любовь к лязгу металла. 

— Я сказал — повтори!

— Разошлись!

Не выделяться? Не нарываться? Как, если Барри притягивает подобные ситуации как магнит? 

Он успел откатиться в сторону, стоило над ним нависнуть тени. Два сцепившихся мордоворота его явно бы раздавили.

— Альварез! Уокер!

Охранники орали почем зря. Вокруг тех двоих уже образовывалась грандиозная свара из латиносов и черных. Они перегавкивались, словно псы, отвешивали друг другу щедрые тумаки и срать хотели, что по ним начнут палить с вышек. Барри выкручивался как мог, чтобы не попасть кому-нибудь под горячую руку. Или ногу. И опасался, что на него вот-вот кто-нибудь рухнет. То на четвереньках, то на полусогнутых, короткими перебежками он упорно выбирался из свары. Но, как назло, у него на пути постоянно кто-то маячил.

Ему зарядили под дых и поставили подножку. Барри рухнул как подкошенный, чуть не влетев носом в землю. Но стоило ему поднять взгляд, как время застыло. Барри уставился на нее, словно видел впервые. Хотя в какой-то мере так оно и было, грубая, топорно сделанная, она лежала прямо в полушаге, руку протяни. Сделанная из обломанной ручки от пластиковой зубной щетки, дешевой, ярко-красной, обмотанная толстым слоем полиэтилена, обожженного до мутного желто-черного цвета, твердого и бритвенно-острого, она казалась Барри самым совершенным произведением искусства. Как заточка нырнула ему в рукав, он не заметил. Но стоило ей оказаться там, пришло спокойствие. Словно вместе с чьим-то оружием от бывшего владельца к Барри перекочевала и его уверенность в себе.

— Всем лечь! — Над головой громыхнули три предупредительных выстрела. — Морды в землю! Руки за голову! Кто поднимает голову, потеряет ее навсегда, уебки херовы!

Охранники надрывались, усмиряя бучу. Заключенные, попавшие под раздачу, вопили, как потерпевшие. А Барри, уткнувшись носом в смятую траву, улыбался. И не переставал до тех пор, пока его не пнули подняться.

— Это Айрон Хайтс, сучки! — не унимался давешний надзиратель все то время, что их распихивали по камерам. — И вы здесь будете слушаться только меня! И если я сказал прекратить — вы обязаны прекратить!

Почему здесь все такие пиздливые? Или — громко о себе не заявят, загнутся от одиночества?

— Громко о себе не заявят — их нагнут и поимеют, — снова не к месту влез Дафф. — Не подтвердят свои слова — их еще нагнут и поимеют. Не поставят всех на место — их будут иметь до тех пор, пока не сдохнут.

— Извини, кажется, я вслух спросил про то, про что слышать не хотел.

— Зато это самая настоящая правда. И здесь от нее не убежишь. Некуда. — Дафф шмякнулся на нижнюю койку.

А Барри оперся о решетку и оглядел вереницу камер напротив. Беснующихся в них заключенных. И длинно выдохнул.

— Я не бегу от правды. Просто я знал ответ на этот вопрос.


	2. Chapter 2

— Впаяли мне по-полной. А я знал, что она малолетка? Сисястая такая. Курила, пила. Здоровому мужику на зависть! Я послал ее. А она к своему хахалю побежала. И от него же огребла. А на меня потом заяву накатала, будто я сделал. А мне зачем? Наверно, потому что послал. И как тут объяснишь, что я не при чем? Меня и слушать не стали. Сказали — алиби нет — катись-ка ты за решетку, лживый педофил. Но я же не трогал ее! И лошара-адвокат ничем не помог. Не знаю, кому та сука еще отсосала помимо своего хахаля, но упекли меня будь здоров! Чего теперь со мной будет? Ты знаешь, как тут любят таких? Бля, ты вообще слушал? Ты чего, вообще ничего не слушал?

Вопрос про пиздливость местных оставался открытым. Похоже, это передавалось воздушно-капельным путем. И только с Барри не сработало. Он наоборот, заткнулся, словно всю жизнь только и делал, что в одиночестве листал комиксы.

Барри хотел ответить Даффу, что нет, он все слышал, только реагировать не захотел. Понадеялся, что Дафф поймет намек и перестанет трепаться. Но для этого нужно было приложить силы и поднять голову. Посмотреть в глаза. Но смотреть в глаза запрещено. Им всем, без исключения. 

Не смотреть в глаза.

Не давать спуску.

Не сдаваться.

Не подставляться.

Не просить.

Не прогибаться.

Список можно продолжать и продолжать. Барри не все запомнил. Где этот перечень добыла Айрис — одной ей известно. Но надо отдать должное — успела его вложить в мозги Барри.

— Аллен! Ты не устал сидеть и пялиться в одну точку?

Даффа бесило, что Барри забился в угол камеры, поближе к решетке и подальше от коек, и не обращает на него никакого внимания. Самого Барри поза устраивала, но ответить Даффу все же пришлось.

— Тебя это напрягает?

И посмотреть на него. Трусоватого сорокалетнего мужика, который полночи вертелся на койке и прислушивался к шорохам. И вздрагивал, стоило охраннику пройти неподалеку от их камеры. И мешал Барри собраться с мыслями.

— Нам надо держаться вместе! — Дафф как будто не услышал его вопрос. — Так больше шансов, что никого из нас не поимеют.

Его бред принимал опасные формы, граничащие с навязчивой идеей. Но это не пугало. Скорее веселило. Тем маньячным весельем, когда ноющую жертву пнуть интереснее, чем протянуть ей руку помощи. На этой волне Барри так и подмывало ляпнуть, что нужно идти навстречу своим страхам. Дать себя кому-нибудь трахнуть и перестать этого бояться. Но даже в мыслях это звучало слишком цинично.

— А ты не устал твердить одно и то же? — передразнил Барри. — Мы тут чуть больше суток, а я только и слышу, что все вокруг жаждут пометь тебя, меня и вон того парня.

— Какого парня? — свесился с койки Дафф.

— Это обобщение.

— Когда задницу порвут, ты забудешь про все обобщения! — окрысился тот. И обиделся, отвернулся лицом к стене и плотнее закутался в тонкое шерстяное одеяло.

Из-за стычки во время прогулки их всех на сутки закрыли в камерах. С одной стороны это напрягало. Ограниченное пространство и всего один человек, чтобы поговорить. Но с другой стороны — решил Барри — так даже лучше. Можно спокойно привыкнуть к новым условиям. Дать мыслям улечься, чтобы начать уже спокойно и адекватно соображать.

Если бы еще Дафф умел молчать.

— Может, нам с тобой примкнуть к арийскому братству?

Нам? Он серьезно? Нет, Барри в курсе, что не все еще успели узнать, что он бывший криминалист, почти что коп, которых терпеть не могут по эту сторону решетки. Но ко всему прочему вот так просто решать за него? Да ему-то как раз и надо обходить стороной все банды без исключения. И трястись за сохранность собственной задницы.

— С чего ты решил, что они будут рады двум бесполезным новичкам?

— Тут все состоят в бандах! — Дафф снова развернулся к нему лицом. — И если ты не в банде — ты вне закона. Тебя прикончат, и никто не заметит!

— Я в курсе, что все здесь состоят в бандах, — устало пробормотал Барри. И хотя он знал, что это утверждение не точно, не стал оспаривать. — Но с чего ты решил, что именно арийское братство тебе обрадуется?

— Лишний боец! Чем больше банда — тем она опаснее!

— И что ты можешь им предложить? Свои бойцовские навыки подпольного кикбоксера?

— Почему кикбоксера? Да еще и подпольного? Я не занимался единоборствами.

Оно и видно. И ничего тяжелее скрепок не поднимал.

— Ладно, забыли про единоборства. Здесь же не только арийская банда. Есть итальянцы. Есть черные и латиносы. Мусульмане.

— Я по-твоему на черного похож? Или латиноса? Я ирландец! Мы с макаронниками всегда в терках! Еще со времен Сухого закона!

— Я б на твоем месте все же подался к итальянцам.

— Много ты понимаешь.

— Открыть камеры! — гаркнул вдалеке надзиратель. И, подчиняясь его команде, загрохотали отъезжающие решетки. И разом загомонили заключенные, обрадовавшись свободе. — Дамы, шевелите ножками. На обед!

Как невовремя.

— Не ломись вперед, — вопреки своим словам резво поднялся с койки Дафф. — Первыми обычно посылают сучек.

— Ты уже бывал здесь? Говоришь как завсегдатай.

— Наслушался в камере предварительного заключения. Мне особо разговорчивый сокамерник попался, — Дафф высунулся наружу, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Барри закатил глаза и поднялся с пола. 

— Кажется, мне тоже. Не сказать, что я рад этому, — прошептал он себе под нос. У него внезапно появилась спонтанная идея.

— Ты что-то сказал? — обернулся Дафф.

— Иди вперед, — махнул рукой Барри. — Мне отлить надо.

— Ага, — кивнул головой тот и ушел.

Шнурки запрещались уставом Айрон Хайтс и Положением, подписанным Верховным судьей. Надзиратели опасались суицидов и убийств от удушения. Это не спасало от инцидентов, заключенные умудрялись проявить смекалку. Поэтому Барри тоже пришлось подключить фантазию. Так как камеры постоянно обшаривали, оставлять заточку здесь не стоило. Но и носить в кармане нельзя. Лучше на теле.

Поглядывая, чтобы никто не заметил, что он творит, Барри склонился над койкой Даффа и, помогая себе острым «лезвием» заточки, отпорол длинную ленту от короткого края простыни. Дафф вряд ли обратит внимание, а такая импровизированная веревка лишней никогда не станет. Барри закатал рукав по локоть и закрепил заточку на левом предплечье. Обнаружить ее можно, если только схватить его за руку. А без этого… Барри одернул ткань и лишний раз порадовался конституции своего тела — свитшот на нем мешком висел, скрадывал очертания фигуры и позволял легко и быстро вытащить заточку.

— Аллен! Отдельное приглашение?! — дубинка охранника уже привычно громыхнула по решетке. 

Сердце Барри пропустило удар. Но охранник лениво пережевывал жвачку и глазел по сторонам, высматривая зазевавшихся. Резко выдохнув, Барри выскочил из камеры и зашагал с остальными заключенными к длинному коридору, ведущему в столовую.

Есть не хотелось. Торчать в большом зале, набитом тестостероновыми мужиками, загибающимися от недотраха — тоже. Сказав спасибо собственному непреходящему любопытству, Барри свернул в одно из ответвлений коридора и нырнул за ближайшую дверь — техническое помещение для труб вентиляции. Одно из мест, где можно переждать обед. А из-за тонких стен — не проморгать момент, когда все пойдут обратно.

Если верить тюремным планам из префектуры, которые Барри еще подростком изучил вдоль и поперек, это помещение, наряду с некоторыми другими, не проверялось на постоянной основе. Только во время экстренных ситуаций. Оно никуда не вело, и отсюда невозможно было сбежать. Да и знали про него только охранники с надзирателями. Будь отец жив, Барри возможно детально разработал бы свой проект побега. Или, соверши он что-то очень страшное и попади сюда надолго, сам бы воспользовался. Но два года — это по сути ничто. Крест на репутации. Крест на профессии. И минус два года свободы. Только Барри не раскаивался в совершенном. Он не жалел, что поступил так, как посчитал нужным. Пусть даже временами и ему казалось, что все происходящее — одна большая грандиозная ошибка.

Думать и размышлять расхотелось. Барри глубоко вздохнул и сконцентрировался на звуках, доносящихся из-за стены. На звоне железных подносов и гомоне нескольких сотен мужчин. Приглушенные, эти звуки успокаивали. Вводили в медитативный транс. Расслабляли. Давали ощущение изолированности от агрессии, зависти, злобы и ненависти. Барри даже заметить не успел, как пролетело время и все потихоньку начали покидать столовую. Он выскользнул из своего укрытия и смешался с толпой. 

— Ты где пропадал?! — Дафф дернул его за рукав. Лишь чудом рефлекторно не засветив ему в глаз, Барри порадовался, что не за левый.

— Там же, где и ты, — зашипел он, — в столовой!

— Я тебя не заметил, — сомневающимся тоном протянул Дафф. — Хотя высматривал специально.

— Ты в курсе, что это называется сталкерство и выдает твое нездоровое отношение?

— Да забей, — расслабился Дафф и довольно ухмыльнулся. — Я договорился!

— О чем?

— Нас проведут к Акселю. Главе арийского братства.

— Какого!.. — Барри замер, и ему в спину тут же кто-то влетел. Из-за чего они оба чуть не рухнули на пол.

— Чего застыл столбом?! — парень примерно его возраста потер лоб и поправил очки.

— Извини, — обронил Барри и зашагал к камере.

— Так ты в деле? — сбоку снова возник Дафф.

— Отвали! Я не в деле! — рявкнул Барри и сорвался на бег. Если пробежать в другой конец большого зала с камерами, то можно добраться до двери, ведущей в медблок. Но туда не пустят без сопровождения. На улицу не выпустят как минимум еще сутки. Значит до второго безопасного места не добраться. Барри оставалось либо вернуться в камеру и забиться там как мышь в угол. Либо потоптаться рядом с охраной, что выглядело бы подозрительно.

Барри выбрал меньшее из зол. Он вернулся в камеру и занял место у решетки. С идеальным углом обзора. И небольшими шансами попасться кому-нибудь на глаза.

Большой зал напоминал шумную улицу в паршивом районе Централ-Сити, где собирались криминальные личности. Различие одно — тем посчастливилось еще не попасться. Народ здесь точно так же кучковался, общался, обменивался рукопожатиями. Заключенные склонялись друг к другу, чтобы шепотом передать важную информацию. Дразнили кого-то, переругивались. И вели себя так, словно вокруг нет стен и решеток. И никто за ними не наблюдает. Никто, готовый стрелять на поражение.

— Думаешь, одного «извини» будет достаточно? — прозвучало снаружи.

Барри не видел собеседника, но понял, что это тот парень, который влетел в него.

— Я не специально. Или ты крутой авторитет и я смертельно тебя оскорбил?

— Нет, — усмехнулся тот. — Я Крысолов. Но можешь звать меня Хартли.

— Я Барри.

— Аллен. Сын Генри Аллена. Судмедэксперт. Продолбался на краже улик.

Барри невесело усмехнулся.

— Значит, уже все в курсе.

— Еще нет. Но день-два, и будут.

— Наверно, мне нужно сказать спасибо. 

— Не за что. Если я что-то знаю, не значит, что я обязан всем это рассказывать.

— Все равно спасибо.

— Твой сокамерник возвращается. От арийцев. Будь начеку.

— Почему?

Но Хартли успел испариться.

— Зря не пошел со мной, — Дафф вальяжно ввалился в камеру. Судя по поведению, его взяли в банду.

Барри промолчал.

Вопрос один — в обмен на что? И что такого сделали арийцы, что он перестал трепать языком? Он устроился на своей койке и сделал вид, что уснул. А может и правда уснул, Барри проверять не стал. Он просидел в своем углу весь вечер, попеременно поглядывая наружу, на Даффа, сунув правую руку в рукав левой, стискивал заточку повлажневшими пальцами и отсчитывал минуты.

Затылок чесался, как всегда бывало от навязчивых взглядов, но Барри не высовывался, чтобы рассмотреть, кому он приглянулся. Он не вздрогнул, когда охрана разогнала всех по камерам. Не дернулся, когда вырубился свет. Ровно и размеренно дыша, он выжидал, как учил отец в тот единственный раз, когда им довелось съездить на охоту. Хотя тут не индейка, тут целый Дафф. Во много раз больше и сильнее. И неповоротливее. 

Только когда Дафф захрапел на всю камеру, Барри выбрался из угла и ужом скользнул на свою койку.


	3. Chapter 3

Проснулся Барри от внезапно вспыхнувшего света, самой большой подставы на верхней койке. Зажмурился и подскочил как ужаленный. И первым делом глянул вниз. Но Дафф как ни в чем не бывало ворочался под одеялом и даже не думал просыпаться. Барри выдохнул и спрыгнул на пол. Успел вымыть липкие от пота руки, протереть шею и отлить, пока Дафф не соизволил продрать глаза. Но стоило загрохотать отодвигающимся решеткам, сигналу к построению перед камерами и утренней перекличке, как тот, заразительно зевнув, сел на койке.

Барри направился к выходу, краем глаза следя за Даффом. Который — Хартли в чем-то был прав — после арийцев чересчур расслабился. Дафф не только заткнулся, но и стал вести себя как гребаный хозяин положения. Слишком вольно. Слишком уверенно. Это напрягало. От недосыпа у Барри заболела голова, поэтому, переступив порог камеры, он прислонился к решетке. Вдобавок к головной боли не вовремя напомнил о себе желудок. Час от часу не легче.

Звучно хрустя суставами, потягивающийся Дафф хохотнул, почесал яйца, вымелся следом за Барри и встал рядом. 

— Ну что, с добрым утром, пацан.

Барри не сменил позы. Не повернулся к Даффу. Продолжая краем глаза следить за ним, подождал, пока надзиратель назовет его номер и вместе с остальными двинул на завтрак. Дафф, как привязанный, поплелся за ним.

— Аллен! — внезапно рявкнул надзиратель, и Барри обернулся. — После завтрака в прачечную.

Заключенные вокруг как по команде загудели. То ли одобрительно, то ли издевательски, Барри не разобрал. Большая толпа и слишком невпопад. Он кивнул надзирателю, что услышал и понял, и прошел дальше.

Не быть первым, не становиться последним. Не влезать рядом с воняющими потом горами мышц и сала, по недоразумению называющихся людьми. Советы Айрис все еще крутились в голове. И отмахнуться от них не удавалось. Выбор невелик. Если не есть — сил не будет. Плюс существует риск привлечь к себе внимание надзирателей, которые церемониться не станут. А что именно хуже — Барри еще толком не определился. И не спешил определяться. От ощущения сотни пристальных, изучающих взглядов затылок словно взрывался от боли.

— Красотка какая! — кто-то восхищенно присвистнул, стоило Барри встать в очередь за массивным, но не перекаченным мужиком.

— Тебе все новички красотки, — раздалось следом насмешливое хрипение. Хартли грохнул подносом прямо за спиной у Барри. — Смотри, Бигз, еще подумают чего.

— Тебе чего надо, Крысолов? Совсем страх потерял?

— Да. Повторим пройденное?

Бигз моментально сдулся и отвалил, приволакивая ногу. Вертлявый раздатчик споро раскидал тюремную жратву по отделениям на подносе. А Хартли, незаметно подмигнув Барри, кивнул на крайний стол с множеством свободных мест. И, подталкивая подносом в спину, вынудил его расположиться с краю.

Желудок не успокаивался, но то, что находилось на подносе, не внушало доверия. Барри до чертиков хотелось спросить у раздатчика: «Что это? Это вообще съедобно?» И только чувство самосохранения не позволило ему открыть рот. Еда больше напоминала меру наказания: склизкая серая масса, только отдаленно похожая на овсянку, красно-зеленое, явно кислое яблоко, подгорелые тосты, самый дешевый сок, который Барри с удовольствием променял бы на самый отстойный кофе. Дешевую разводимую жижу из автоматов. Но и такой привилегии у него больше не было.

Барри уныло поковырялся в каше и, скрепя сердце, принялся есть, глотая через силу.

— Слышал, тебя в прачечную определили? — Хартли сразу взялся за тост.

— Думаю, почти все слышали, — пробурчал Барри в ответ. — Надзиратель громко это сказал.

— Хеллерман, — пояснил Хартли. — Он всегда орет. Думает, что это компенсирует отсутствие мозгов.

Барри неопределенно пожал плечами, не зная как реагировать. А Хартли продолжил:

— Прачечная плоха тем, что там: а — шумно, бэ — малолюдно. А еще жарко и всего один выход. Он же и вход.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь?

— Мне скучно, — Хартли невозмутимо вскрыл пакет с соком и запил тост, — остальные надоели. А ты новенький.

Барри покрутил в руках яблоко. Новенький. Хорошее слово. Если отбросить тюремные реалии. Хотя, если вспомнить школу — не слишком хорошее. 

— Ты будешь его есть? — Хартли ткнул пальцем в яблоко Барри, пряча собственное в карман толстовки.

— Нет. Ты хочешь?

— Только яблоко, — усмехнулся Хартли, выхватил его из рук Барри и, подцепив свой поднос, поплелся в сторону мойки.

Пять громко разговаривающих латиносов плюхнулись рядом с Барри, не дав ему зависнуть над своим подносом. Барри подорвался следом за Хартли и чуть не влетел в лысого амбала в серой растянутой майке. Но тот не стал задирать. Молча продолжил свой путь, словно не заметил помеху. Зато Барри, благодаря минутной заминке упустил Хартли из виду. Поставил поднос на стеллаж для грязной посуды и, не медля, направился в прачечную.

Ему везло. Как ни странно, но ему чертовски везло. Что с Хартли, который возникал из ниоткуда и пропадал непонятно куда, но в процессе успевал подсказать, посоветовать, что делать. Что с первым днем, когда Барри совершенно случайно перепало вполне опасное оружие, что с последующей заморозкой блока в наказание за свалку во дворе. На прогулку их еще не выпускали. А если выпустят? Точнее, не если, а когда. Что тогда делать? Избегать всех? Ныкаться, как мышь, по тайникам? Которые по пальцам пересчитать, потому что остальные технические помещения регулярно проверяются. Окружающие, что заключенные, что охранники, рано или поздно заметят, что Барри пропадает время от времени. И выследят — куда пропадает.

Барри тер затылок и прикидывал, как вести себя дальше, поэтому совершенно не заметил, как свернул не в тот поворот. Чуть не влетел в решетку, чудом успев выставить руки. Низкий гулкий лязг прокатился по коридору.

— Куда прешь?! — рявкнул проходящий по ту сторону охранник. Огромный, неповоротливый, злобно поглядывающий из-за надвинутой на глаза фуражки. Настороженно вцепившийся в дубинку, явно готовый в случае чего пустить ее в ход.

— В прачечную, я заблудился, — отшатнулся Барри и уставился в пол.

— Почему тебя не сопровождает надзиратель?

— Не могу знать, офицер.

— Распоясались совсем, халявщики! Пошел обратно! Следующий поворот!

И проследил, чтобы Барри точно выполнил указание.

Первый прокол? Или все еще не так страшно? Барри поежился и решительно переступил порог прачечной. Дежурящий надзиратель, лениво обмахивающийся планшетом для документов, только хмыкнул. Оглядел Барри с ног до головы, сделал у себя в бумагах пометку и ткнул в главного по прачечной, верткого и юркого итальянца Беттелли. Который бойко пояснил, как сортировать одежду и постельное белье, сколько порошка засыпать в огромные стиральные машины и как правильно выставлять программы стирки на панели. Показал, как пользоваться гладильным прессом и как потом складывать выглаженное. Барри так и подмывало рассказать, что дома у Джо именно он отвечал за стирку. А еще за готовку и уборку, потому что вертихвостка Айрис ловко сваливала все обязанности на него. А Барри не умел ей отказывать.

Но опять же — не то место, где стоит трепаться про себя и своих близких. Чем дольше о нем никто ничего не знает — тем лучше. Не то время, слишком велик риск поставить под удар невиновных. Кто знает, что творится в мозгах местных обитателей? Так что Барри молча покивал и принялся за работу.

— Освоился? — спустя час с небольшим над ухом раздался негромкий голос Хартли.

Барри вздрогнул и чересчур громко хлопнул дверцей стиральной машины. 

— Слышь, Крысолов, ты-то что здесь забыл, — окрикнул его надзиратель.

— Закончил работу, офицер Лоуэлл. Вот решил прогуляться.

Хартли как ни в чем не бывало пошарился по чистому белью, отпрянул от грязного, увернулся от оплеухи Беттелли, едва не поскользнулся, продемонстрировал фак недовольному бородачу, одному из трех помощников Беттелли, покрутился около гладильного пресса, подмигнул Барри и свалил. Барри утер пот со лба и с сожалением оглядел свой пропитанный потом свитшот, потом перевел взгляд на окружающих: взмокший надзиратель пялился в потолок, но форма — это форма, а Беттелли и его прихвостни без стеснения разгуливали в одних штанах. Идиотом среди всех выглядел только сам Барри. Только вот снять свитшот — значит обнаружить заточку. Или же незаметно убрать ее с руки и оказаться безоружным в неподходящий момент. Безоружность Барри не подходила никак. А терпеть вымокшую насквозь одежду не впервой.

Снова промокнув пот со лба, Барри взялся за новую партию грязного белья. Ему никто не мешал, не отвлекал. Итальянцы негромко перекрикивались на своем, но из-за шума Барри даже отдельные слова не мог разобрать. И не сильно старался. Вдобавок они на него в равной степени не обращали внимания. Только когда подошло время обеда, надзиратель приказал сворачиваться.

Итальянцы, прихватив чистую одежду и шутливо отвешивая друг другу щедрые подзатыльники, потянулись в душевые. За компанию с ними увязался Барри. Ему до одури хотелось сполоснуться под водой, не столько освежиться, сколько смыть с себя хоть часть липкого предчувствия, ожидания чего-то нехорошего. Дома под контрастным душем он всегда расслаблялся, приводил мысли в порядок, отфильтровывал и усваивал всю полученную за день информацию. Барри не хватало этого до зубного скрежета.

Итальянцы, потолкавшись у торчащих прямо из стены форсунок и наскоро помывшись, испарились, а Барри наконец смог спокойно раздеться, размотать веревку и спрятать заточку под грязным бельем. Надзиратель не собирался ежесекундно держать заключенных под присмотром, поэтому Барри удалось выкроить для себя немного иллюзии уединения.

Около сотни заключенных только в его блоке, два десятка надзирателей и охранников, если не брать в расчет тех, кто наверняка отбывал наказание в одиночных карцерах — толпа людей. И все постоянно друг у друга на виду. Постоянно следят друг за другом, вынюхивают информацию, стремятся подставить, обставить, не только обмануть, но и сровнять с бетонным полом. Лишить власти, пусть даже такой призрачной, которая только и возможна в этих стенах. 

Промывая волосы, Барри думал, как сложно найти нишу, чтобы влезть в нее. Все заняты. 

— Так и знал, что застану тебя здесь, — Дафф нарисовался в дверном проеме.

Барри похолодел. Заточка под бельем. Сам он обнажен. Прятаться негде, только звать на помощь. Мозг работал лихорадочно-быстро, перескакивая с мысли на мысли, моделируя экстренный план.

— Даже «привет» не скажешь?

Не показывать страх. Не поддаваться ужасу. Пол скользкий, как не импровизируй, риск навернуться слишком велик. Главное — успеть сбежать. Или дать отпор, что в разы сложнее.

— Что тебе нужно?

— Без обид, пацан, но всего лишь стать своим в арийском братстве.

— Без обид, — передразнил Барри. — Но причем здесь я?

— Ты сейчас самый обсуждаемый лакомый кусочек свежего мяса. Арийцы всего лишь хотят свою долю от тебя.

— Я сказал, что не буду с ними.

— А кто сказал, что тебе нужно быть с ними? Как часть группировки ты им не интересен. — Дафф двинулся на него, расставив руки, уверенный в своей победе. 

Одного он не учел — может, Барри и был когда-то лабораторной крысой, но это не значит, что он дни напролет просиживал в четырех стенах. А еще Дафф не учел присутствия в жизни Барри Эдди и его уроков уличной драки. Хоть раньше Барри и ныл, так как терпеть не мог отрабатывать приемы, зато сейчас Эдди точно стоило сказать спасибо.

Барри оттолкнулся ногой от стены и, проскользив по мокрому кафелю, нырнул под ноги Даффу. Сбил его с ног и, извернувшись, врезал ребром ладони по шее. Это не сильно помогло, удар из-за воды смазался, но Дафф опешил от такой внезапности и подарил Барри бесценные секунды форы. Барри откатился к своим вещам, намереваясь припугнуть Даффа заточкой, но тот ухватил Барри за пятку и дернул на себя. В руках Барри остался лишь свитшот, заточка с тихим стуком упала дальше, чем он смог бы дотянуться. Пнув Даффа ногой в лицо, Барри подскочил и, за неимением лучшего, поудобнее сжал в руках свитшот. Скрутил его в жгут и сам бросился на Даффа, пока тот мотал головой. Пнул еще раз, метя в грудь, так что Дафф снова потерял равновесие и умудрился рухнуть лицом на кафельный пол. Барри пропустил жгут под его шеей и завернул концы в стороны, придушивая, надавливая коленом в спину, пока Дафф не забулькал в натекшей воде. Пока не затрепыхался, как вытащенная на сушу рыба.

Барри врезал ему локтем в затылок, вырубая, и только тогда выпустил из захвата. Расправил свитшот и встряхнул. Ткань пропиталась кровью, пошедшей у Даффа из носа. Но Барри даже не поморщился. Наскоро примотал заточку к предплечью, влез в чистую одежду, собрал все вымокшее и вышел из душевой.

Надзирателя поблизости и не наблюдалось. Как будто его купили, организовали нападение заранее. Вернее всего так и было, но Барри плевать хотел на выяснение деталей. Он быстро вернулся в прачечную и забросил свою одежду к остальной, а после, умудрившись никому не попасться на пути, затесался в толпу, идущую на обед.

Сердце стучало неимоверно, Барри изо всех сил вцепился в левую руку. Он понятия не имел, что будет дальше. С ним. С Даффом. С их сосуществованием в одной камере. Одно ясно — предчувствие не обманывало. Он все еще трофей в этом бассейне с акулами. Вопрос только — чей?


	4. Chapter 4

У Барри так сильно тряслись руки, что приходилось до побелевших костяшек стискивать поднос и вспоминать, чему их с Айрис долгими семейными вечерами учил Джо. Дыхание. Расслабление. Методики успокоения. Но настороженность и адреналин, бурлящие в крови, не давали толком вдыхать. Выдыхать, и то, приходилось через нос. Сдержанно, неспеша. Чтобы никто не заметил. Никто не спалил его.

— У тебя отходняк что ли? — тихо спросил раздатчик и ловко шмякнул порцию разваренного пюре на поднос, отсыпал горстку недоваренных овощей, и ткнул пальцем в направлении лотка с хлебом. — Если надо чего, могу достать.

Барри не смог ответить. Зубы ныли, он сжимал их слишком сильно, но разжать и выдать ответ казалось непреодолимым препятствием. А мычать невразумительное, все равно, что расписаться в собственной беспомощности. Прихватив пакет сока, Барри устроился на прежнем месте, мечтая только о том, чтобы никто не подошел. Никто ничего не спросил. Особенно Хартли. Потому что он-то точно догадается, что что-то случилось. 

Пластиковая ложка скрипела в пальцах, намекая, что в любой момент может сломаться, но зачерпнуть ей овощи или пюре было выше его сил. Затылок ломило от навязчивых взглядов. Тянуло обернуться и посмотреть — кто? Арийцы? Давешние итальянцы? Мусульмане? Кому из этого сброда он так приглянулся?

Хлеб крошился в руках, не сминался. Крошки сыпались в пюре, овощи, непонятную хрень, больше напоминающую соус карри, но воняющую сыростью, и глядя на этот пиздец, Барри думал только том, как не хватает свежего хлеба, только выпеченного, с хрустящей корочкой. Накрыв рукой пакет сока, Барри так и не открыл его. Побоялся захлебнуться и еще больше стать всеобщим посмешищем. Без этого хватало. Группа мусульман неспешно прошествовала мимо, латиносы затеяли возню через несколько столов от Барри. Ничего примечательного. А Барри все ждал. Сирены? Какого-нибудь специального сигнала? Но ничего из ряда вон не происходило. Даффа не нашли?

— Аллен! Закончил? — гаркнул охранник. — Тогда ноги в руки и к Лэнгу в кабинет!

Барри подскочил и едва не грохнулся с лавки, но вовремя успел схватиться за стол. Сидящие неподалеку заржали в голос, а кое-кто снова издевательски загудел. Если вызывает начальник тюрьмы — это отнюдь не хорошо? С какой целью? Если Дафф пришел в себя и проболтался, то Барри должны уже волочь в карцер. Но вызывают к начальнику. Или потому что Лэнг в курсе, что Барри — бывший криминалист и собирается использовать в своих целях? Или потому что хочет лично сообщить, что за нападение на сокамерника Барри теперь грозит серьезное наказание?

— Аллен, я тебя долго ждать буду?!

Барри подцепил поднос и под надзором охранника сперва дошел до стеллажа с грязными подносами, а потом через весь зал, под смешки и шепотки заключенных, к выходу. В голове крутилось нечто вроде глупого желания спросить, что произошло. Или попытаться разговорить охранника, что равносильно несбыточному. Вряд ли сам охранник в курсе. А даже если и в курсе, то где гарантия, что станет добровольно делиться информацией?

В приемной Лэнга седовласая секретарша красивым, грудным, хорошо поставленным голосом сообщила по коммутатору об их приходе, и охранник тут же втолкнул Барри внутрь. Так, что Барри едва не споткнулся о край ковра и не пропахал носом полкабинета.

— Добро пожаловать в Айрон Хайтс, мистер Аллен.

Прозвучало как издевка. И если бы Барри не был знаком с Лэнгом, то, возможно, поверил. Но тот не умел шутить. И не терпел издевок. Насилия. Жестокости. Нетерпения. Неприятия. Обычно, такие как Лэнг с головой уходили в религию, вещали с кафедры про любовь к ближнему и всепрощение. Но вместо этого он взял на себя обязательства управления Айрон Хайтс.

Барри поднял взгляд и внимательно посмотрел на начальника тюрьмы. За прошедшее с их последней встречи время Лэнг заметно постарел. Время никого не щадит, да и при такой работе, но все же Барри ожидал… чего-то менее кардинального.

— Здравствуйте, начальник Лэнг.

Тот откинулся на спинку кресла и переплел пальцы на животе. Не морщился. Не хмурился. Не стремился запугать. Просто сидел и устало разглядывал Барри в ответ. Начинающий терять форму не слишком дорогой костюм, невнятного цвета галстук, седина в коротко подстриженных волосах и множество морщинок идеально ложились в образ человека, женатого на работе. А стол, заваленный документами так, что яблоку негде упасть довершали картину. Гордый, сильный и очень одинокий человек.

— Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь тебя здесь увижу.

— Не поверите, начальник Лэнг, но я не планировал здесь оказаться, — невесело усмехнулся Барри. Он продолжал стоять между дверью и столом, не зная, как поступить: пройти и сесть в кресло напротив ему не предлагали, а сделать это внаглую у него ноги не поднимались.

— Оказаться здесь никто не планирует. Но рано или поздно оказываются. Знаешь, хотелось бы спросить, как тебя угораздило, но не буду.

— В деле все есть. 

— Да, я видел.

Стоило спросить, что же тогда ему нужно, но создавалось ощущение, что он банально собирался познакомиться. Или возобновить знакомство с тех времен, когда Барри приходил в Айрон Хайтс исключительно в сопровождении Джо. А Генри Аллен являлся чуть ли не образцом идеального заключенного: не шумел, не доставал надзирателей, ничего не просил, ничего не требовал, не попадал в переделки, не ссорился с остальными заключенными. 

— Кража улик — это серьезное преступление, тем более в деле об убийстве. И ты сознался. Не думаю, что хочу знать, почему ты пошел на такой шаг.

— Хотел сделать как лучше.

— Нарушив закон?

— Иногда приходится идти на крайние меры.

— Я помню тебя пацаном. И почему-то мне всегда казалось, что ты из тех, кто всегда и во всем руководствуется головой. Трезвым рассудком. Принимает взвешенные решения.

Барри переступил с ноги на ногу и посмотрел в сторону. 

— Вы ошиблись.

— Вероятно, ты прав. Охрана! Вывести заключенного!

Чтобы не доставлять удовольствие охраннику выволочь его из кабинета, Барри направился навстречу распахнувшейся двери.

— Аллен! — окликнул его Лэнг. — Если возникнут вопросы или просьбы — ты всегда можешь обратиться напрямую ко мне.

Развалившийся в кресле, Лэнг еще более-менее смахивал на большого начальника. Но навалившийся грузно на стол он больше напоминал чьего-то дядюшку, или даже дедушку. Доброго, отзывчивого, всегда готового помочь. Но не на того, кто бы мог реально что-то сделать. Тем более в этих стенах.

— Обязательно.

И, судя по взгляду напоследок, Лэнг ему не поверил. Но Барри уже закрыл для себя эту дверь. Что способен сделать начальник тюрьмы? Перевести в другой блок? Как будто там что-то иное. Или люди другие. Да здесь даже охранники, и те напрочь непрошибаемые. Часть стопроцентно куплена, часть плевать на все хотела. Хорошо бы не попасть в руки первых. И не попасться озлобленным заключенным на глазах у остальных.

— Аллен!

Нелегкая принесла Хеллермана, самого громогласного из всех надзирателей, что Барри пока что видел. Тот остановил их в коридоре, ведущем в блок и взмахом руки отпустил охранника.

— Да, сэр.

Светло-рыжий с одутловатым лицом запойного алкоголика и расплывшимися пятнами пота на рубашке Хеллерман походил на мыльный пузырь — ткни и взорвется. Собственно, он и взрывался, каждый раз как открывал рот.

— Что за хуйня творится с твоим сокамерником?

— Простите, сэр? — опешил Барри. Надзиратель ему сейчас так предлагал сознаться в содеянном?

— Что за хуйня творится с твоим сокамерником Даффом?! — на тон громче повторил Хеллерман.

— Я практически не знаю своего сокамерника, сэр и понятия не имею, что за хуйня с ним творится.

Главное — расслабиться, чтобы Хеллерман не почувствовал угрозы. Барри смотрел на него, но словно мимо, сосредоточившись на стене, выложенной из газобетонных блоков, покрашенных в серый цвет.

— Он загремел в медпункт. Доктор Уэйн говорит, что у него сотрясение мозга, полученное в драке. С кем и что не поделил Дафф?

— Понятия не имею, сэр.

— Аллен, если я узнаю, что ты мне соврал!

— Понятия не имею, сэр.

Хеллерман не нависал над Барри, как это мог бы сделать любой. С его ростом это бы не вышло. Но, тем не менее, от Хеллермана словно расходились волны злобы и ненависти, власти и самоуверенности. Непередаваемое ощущение самонадеянности, что если он сейчас приложит лживого заключенного — ему ничего не будет.

Но Барри не закрыл глаза, не перевел взгляд. Не сдвинулся с места. Ровно дыша, он представлял лицо Джо, его улыбку и свет надежды в глазах. И это помогало. Вокруг Барри как будто непроницаемая стена выросла, изолируя его от надзирателя.

— Я за тобой слежу, Аллен, запомни! — рявкнул Хеллерман и оттолкнул его. — Возвращайся в блок!

Ощущение стены держалось вплоть до конца дня. Барри забрался в облюбованный угол в камере и не вылезал из него до самого ужина. Мимо него сновали люди, кто-то из них что-то даже говорил. Но Барри не слышал, он снова и снова прокручивал то, что случилось в душевой. Вспоминал, что говорил ему Джо, когда Барри косячил в школе. Представлял улыбку Айрис и ее теплые объятия, которых до чертиков не хватало. Маму. Отца. Чтобы они подумали? Расстроились? Разозлились? Отвернулись от него? Или приняли бы любой его поступок? Любое решение. Но самому себе ответить он не мог. На ужин Барри снова не пошел. Забился в техническое помещение и, обняв себя руками, просидел там почти час. Рядом с мерно гудящими трубами было в разы спокойнее, чем в той же камере. Жаль, нельзя остаться здесь насовсем. Он же никому здесь не помешает. Никуда не сбежит. Но и до него здесь никто не доберется. 

Не доберется же?

Чуть не прослушав возвращение заключенных в основной зал, Барри выскочил в последний момент, влетел в спину одному из них и тут же огреб по уху. Не сильно. Не особо больно, но это не дало ему извиниться. Но тот не стал развязывать драку. Барри посмотрел вслед его широкой спине в синей толстовке с капюшоном и, пожав плечами, вернулся в камеру.


	5. Chapter 5

Тюремные робы и комбинезоны носили не все заключенные. Это Барри успел усвоить за первые пару дней наблюдений. Надзиратели знали каждого обитателя Айрон Хайтс в лицо. Не задумываясь, обращались по фамилии. И все пометки в журналах и прочих отчетных документах делали только из-за бюрократических требований. Даже ежеутреннюю перекличку проводили лениво, не торопясь, уверенные, что за ночь никто никуда не пропал. И, глядя на все это, Барри тоже хотелось переодеться во что-то более привычное. Но стоило ли? Тот же Хартли мелькал в темно-зеленой толстовке, кое-кто из арийцев щеголял в белых майках-борцовках, как и несколько черных, латиносов или итальянцев. Мусульмане практически никогда не снимали своих шапочек. И из-за этого были как на ладони. 

Серо-синий комбинезон поверх свитшота позволял смешаться с общей массой тех, кто не хотел внимания. Кому плевать на статус. Максимум, одежда давала возможность не перепутать охранника с заключенным. И сколько Барри не изучал остальные камеры, людей — он все больше убеждался в этом. Насыщенно-синяя форма охранников, рубашки, майки, футболки заключенных, рубашки поверх маек и футболок, толстовки… Взгляд Барри зацепился за другой взгляд. Долгий, внимательный. Прожигающий насквозь, порождающий зуд в затылке. Именно он не давал Барри покоя с самого начала? Голубые глаза, нахмуренные брови, угрожающая поза. Этому заключенному, вопреки всем правилам, хотелось показать «фак». Проверить его реакцию.

— Не пялься так на Снарта.

Хартли по обыкновению появился внезапно и ниоткуда. Не здороваясь, подошел как ни в чем не бывало, в любой момент готовый исчезнуть, не ответив на вопрос. Или щедро поделиться информацией и уйти, не дожидаясь банального спасибо. Барри услышал, как тот прислонился к стене рядом с решеткой, но не стал поднимать голову, чтобы убедиться в этом.

— И что будет, он меня съест?

— Он не Ганнибал Лектер. Ты что-то путаешь.

— Я пошутил.

— Я тоже.

Барри засмеялся:

— Так же хуево шутишь, как и я?

Но Хартли не поддался, невозмутимо ответил:

— Возможно.

— Снарт из какой-то крутой местной банды? — Барри попытался зайти с другой стороны.

— Нет. Он и Рори сами по себе.

— Тогда тем более не понял твоего предупреждения.

— Они ни с кем, — терпеливо пояснил Хартли, — но это не значит, что за ними не наблюдают. Если ты где-то когда-то слышал, что Снарт хладнокровный убийца — поверь на слово. Если тебе скажут, что Рори пироманьяк и конченый псих — тоже поверь на слово. И именно поэтому все банды хотят прибрать их себе.

— Даже мусульмане и черные наркоторговцы?

— Только в лицо их так не называй. Да. Насчет Рори не знаю, но говорят, у Снарта дед был черным.

Еще более странно. Ни белые, ни черные же не любят полукровок…

— Крысолов, а ты не охуел сплетничать? — Перед камерой Барри нарисовался еще один ровесник. Похожий на Беттелли, темноволосый и нескладный парень с гонором, из числа тех, кто привыкли получать свое сразу и без проблем.

— Макаронник, а ты не охуел подкрадываться? — отбрил его Хартли.

— Все, променял меня на новичка?

Говорил как ревнивая жена. Стоило бы рассмеяться. 

— Я со всеми понемногу общаюсь. Монополии на меня нет ни у кого.

— Уже рассказал, почему тебя зовут Крысолов? — парень открыто нарывался, но, казалось, Хартли плевать на это хотел.

— А надо?

— Ты у него спроси.

— Его зовут Барри.

— Чистоплюйчик из приличного района.

— Не сказал бы. 

— Мой отец сидел здесь за убийство матери, — Барри вложил в слова максимум презрения. Все, что сумел из себя выдавить. — Хочешь спросить меня, за что здесь я? А, макаронник? — и открыто посмотрел. В упор. В точку на переносице. Так, рассказывал Джо, нужно смотреть на допросах. К черту, что не понадобилось в работе, зато сыграло на руку здесь.

Парень отошел так быстро, как только сумел.

— Не злись на Джоуи, — тон Хартли ни на йоту не изменился. — Он почти изгой. Брательник не замечает. К работе не допускает. Общаться ни с кем, кроме банды итальянцев, не разрешает.

— С тобой же общается.

— Потому что я Крысолов.

— Говоришь так, как будто это что-то хорошее.

— Я хороший психолог, Барри. — Скромности Хартли явно не занимать. — И умею распознавать, кто из местных ублюдков стучит надзирателям. А знаешь, как любят тут стукачей?

— Не представляю.

Хартли ничего не добавил. Возможно, ушел. Или просто не видел смысла болтать попусту. Снарт отвлекся на своего сокамерника, лысого амбала в серой майке, до ужаса похожего на того, с кем столкнулся Барри в столовой. Который не стал задирать, а прошел мимо. Если это Рори, то все сходилось. Сами по себе. Мотающие срок, по возможности без проблем. 

Когда-то Барри отчаянно завидовал Джо, потому что того слушались в участке. Даже крикливый Сингх, значившийся начальником. Потом Барри завидовал Эдди, потому что тот сильный и спокойный, потому что нравится Айрис и всем окружающим. А теперь Барри понял, что завидует не только Джо и Эдди. И не только из-за их силы. Но и этим двум. Снарту и Рори. Из-за чертовой харизмы и неприкрытого ощущения опасности. Ему хотелось так же — быть похожим, опасным, непредсказуемым. Чтобы не замуровываться в камере на два года из-за собственного страха.

Кажется, он подхватил эту заразу у Даффа. Или она сидела в нем с самого начала, но тогда Дафф отвлекал внимание?

— Забыл сказать, сегодня слышал, что твоего сокамерника из медпункта переводят в другой блок.

Барри вздрогнул. Разглядывая Снарта и Рори, он и думать забыл про Хартли.

— Ну круто, буду один.

— Не будешь. Сегодня в Айрон Хайтс переводят Мардона.

— Это плохо?

— Осторожнее с ним. Мардон — псих. 

— А кто здесь не псих?

— Ты.

Тихо прошуршали кеды по бетонному полу — Хартли слился. 

По его словам выходило, что Дафф не раскололся, не побежал трепать охране или другим заключенным, кто его уделал. С одной стороны хорошо, потому что Хартли прав — стукачей не любит никто, да и Даффу не в плюс рассказывать, что щуплый ушлепок уложил его в медпункт с сотрясением. С другой стороны, к Даффу Барри сколько-нибудь привык. И уже понял, чего от него можно ждать. А Мардон? Если он псих — как быть с ним?

Голова раскалывалась от мыслей и возникающих вопросов. Барри надавил на виски, но этим только усилил боль. Не выдержав, поднялся на ноги, размялся и вышел из камеры. Любому заключенному разрешалось раз в день звонить родственникам. Или друзьям. Разговоры записывались и рандомно прослушивались. Но что секретного он способен кому-нибудь рассказать? Про Айрон Хайтс Айрис и так знала примерно столько же, сколько и Барри.

В специально оборудованной комнате тусил один латинос, на испанском расписывая своей подружке, с какой страстью трахнул бы ее, сколько раз и в каких позах. Не вслушиваясь в эту чушь, Барри снял трубку свободного телефона и набрал номер.

Айрис ответила после второго гудка.

— Привет. 

— Медвежонок! Ты как там? Я соскучилась.

— Терпимо, — Барри не покривил душой. — Лучше скажи, как ты?

— Все как всегда. Только папа скучает. Очень. Молчит, но я же вижу.

Барри думал сказать, что скучает тоже. Но зачем? Айрис и так это знает. А латинос как-то чересчур приглушил голос, как будто прислушивался.

— Извини, у меня мало времени, — соврал Барри. Зря он вышел из камеры. И зря позвонил.

— Да, точно. Рада была тебя услышать, — говоря это, Айрис улыбнулась. Барри не видел. Слышал по интонации. Горькой, печальной улыбкой. Той, что поселилась на лице Айрис в день суда.

— Я тебя тоже, — не выдержал он.

— Хочешь, я приеду?

— Нет, — и повесил трубку.

Барри понимал, что ответил слишком резко. Грубо. Айрис так не заслуживала. Но ей на самом деле здесь не место. Слишком красивая для такого отстойника, слишком яркая. Нельзя, чтобы ее запомнили.

— Так ты Барри Аллен?

С Клайдом Мардоном Барри столкнулся у входа в камеру. И этого смазливого блондинчика с косой стрижкой Хартли посоветовал опасаться?

— А ты Клайд Мардон, — Барри скрестил руки на груди.

— А ты мой фанат?

— Сокамерник. 

Мардон самодовольно усмехнулся и пропустил Барри вперед. 

Проявлять слабость отчаянно не хотелось. Но какая к чертям слабость, если для того, чтобы повернуться спиной, уже требуется неимоверная сила? По залу бродили охранники, это добавило Барри уверенности в себе. Перешагнув через страх, он забрался на свою койку и до ужина оттуда не спускался, прикидываясь спящим. А сам в это время слушал шуршание обживающегося на новом месте Мардона и одним глазом поглядывал, что происходит снаружи.

Сверху открывался неплохой обзор на ряд камер напротив, включая камеру Рори и Снарта. Снарта в камере не наблюдалось, зато Рори сидел согнувшись на нижней койке, морщил лоб и время от времени перелистывал страницы книги в мягкой обложке. Глядя на это, Барри улыбнулся в подушку. Рори не выглядел заядлым книголюбом, и назвать его ботаником язык не поворачивался. Барри больше привык, что такие огромные мужики чаще играют мышцами, копаясь в моторах автомобилей, или красуются на плакатах в тренажерных залах, или боксируют на рингах. Но уж никак не читают книги. Это удивляло и подкупало.

Сигнал к ужину прозвучал очень невовремя. Успевший провалиться в дрему Барри неловко сполз с койки и вышел наружу. Мардон увязался следом. Быть его проводником Барри не нанимался, но тот не спрашивал. Не просил. Шел рядом и никоим образом не мешал. Однако его присутствие напрягало. Настолько, что Барри не запомнил ужин, не запомнил, как он дошел до столовой и обратно. Только вновь забравшись наверх, смог сгрести мысли в кучу. Которые все равно разбегались и не давали ни единого шанса составить план действий.

Или хотя бы наметить его.

Даже после того, как надзиратели огласили отбой и Мардон засопел на всю камеру, Барри не спал. Снова и снова крутил в голове слова Хартли, слушал, как внизу ворочается Мардон и поглаживал себя по предплечью. Раз за разом проверяя, на месте ли веревка, и не развязался ли узел. Глаза слипались, но Барри не позволял себе расслабиться. 

Когда сопение Мардона затихло и он зашевелился, Барри покрепче вцепился в изголовье койки. Крайне вовремя, потому что Мардон внезапно схватил его за лодыжку и дернул вниз. Хорошее бы было пробуждение головой об пол!

Барри пнул его, метя в голову, вырвался из хватки и сам спрыгнул вниз. Заодно свалил Мардона на пол и от души врезал ему кулаком по зубам. В глаз. И еще раз по зубам. Чтобы оглушить, вывести из игры. Но Мардон оказался крепче Даффа, несмотря на разницу в габаритах. Въехал Барри кулаком под ребра и рывком перевернул их обоих, замахнулся, но Барри успел прикрыться руками и удар пришелся на предплечья. Барри вмазал коленом Мардону по промежности и столкнул его с себя. Дернул заточку из рукава и по новой кинулся на сокамерника.

— Если думаешь, что ты один тут псих, то я тебя разочарую! — зашипел он, сжимая хватку на адамовом яблоке, одном из уязвимых мест, спасибо знаниям по анатомии. И провел заточкой ровно по краю глазницы, царапая, но не разрезая кожу. — Я вырежу тебе оба глаза, если еще раз меня тронешь! Ты понял?!

Мардон тут же расслабился и перестал сопротивляться. Настороженно смотрел и не предпринимал попыток отбиться. Свистяще прошептал «Да понял я!» и терпеливо дождался, пока Барри не отполз в сторону. После этого поднялся и залез под одеяло.

— Только расслабься, ублюдок. И твоя задница станет моей, — сквозь шум в ушах и частый стук сердца услышал Барри из своего любимого угла. Испугаться не удалось. Он дрожащими пальцами примотал заточку обратно.

— Далась вам всем моя задница, — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Тоже мне, главный приз.

— Тогда что за нее так трясешься? — не унимался Мардон. Но так и уснул, не получив ответа.


	6. Chapter 6

— Закатай рукав, — попросила доктор Сара.

Барри переминался с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сесть на стул. Не зная, как лучше сесть — правым боком или левым? Если она будет брать кровь — то без разницы. А если давление мерять? Да какого черта! Барри пристроился на сиденье правым боком и закатал рукав.

— Лучше левую, — нахмурилась доктор Сара.

Левую нельзя. Там царапина от заточки. И веревка болтается. Почему кровь не пропитала свитшот? Рука ноет, и царапину дергает, как будто там рваная рана.

— Мне лучше правую, доктор Уэйн.

Доктора Сару в лицо язык не поворачивался назвать по имени. А мысленно не получалось назвать по фамилии. Светловолосая, с немного вытянутым лицом и широко распахнутыми карими глазами, она одновременно и напоминала Кейт, и нисколько не была на нее похожа. Милая. Понимающая. Добрая. А еще отдаленно напоминала Лорел. Но Барри терялся в догадках и не мог сообразить — чем.

На кой черт ему эти совершенно ненужные сравнения и прикидки? Чтобы собраться? Перестать трястись как мартовский заяц? Поэтому внимание цепляется за мелочи? Нет, чтобы сосредоточиться на тонометре. Или на холодных пальцах доктора Сары.

— В твоей карте ничего не сказано про повышенное давление.

Потому что у него и нет повышенного давления. Но как ей сказать, что это долбаный скачок адреналина, который не схлынет еще пару часов? А как схлынет — Барри трясти начнет как эпилептика. И лучше всего забраться подальше и поглубже и переждать.

— Со школы так сильно не накрывало.

Главное — не сболтнуть лишнего. Забыть про заточку. Забыть про приемы. Забыть, как сильно ноет локоть, которым Барри несколько раз въехал в лицо одному из арийцев. Забыть про саднящее колено, стертое об пол. Забыть про шум голове после удара об стену.

— Так что все-таки произошло?

Доктор Сара испытующе смотрела в упор. Чисто Джо во время допроса. Но долгие годы жизни под одной крышей с копом научили Барри не только проворачивать подобное, но и умело противостоять этому.

— Понятия не имею. Я как обычно возвращался после работы в прачечной. А эти трое напали на меня.

— Ты что-то им сделал?

Он. Им. Трем здоровым качкам.

— Кто, я?! — Барри подскочил с места. — Да я и так постоянно стараюсь быть тише воды ниже травы! Чтобы в нечто подобное не влететь!

— Но влетел же. — Доктор Сара указала ему на стул. Точно. Сесть обратно. Не истерить. Не привлекать внимание. Не портить репутацию, которая и так пошло по пизде. Да блядь, нахуй!

— Послушайте, доктор Уэйн, это они на меня напали. И это мне чисто случайно повезло. Может, вы пойдете и у них спросите, на кой черт я им понадобился?! — Барри навис над столом. Доктор Сара моментально отпрянула, а охранник, дежурящий на входе в блок, заторопился к ним.

— Ты сейчас так завуалированно послал меня?

— Нет, искренне посоветовал вам отъебаться! — Сильные руки обхватили Барри поперек груди и сдавили. Так, чтобы не получалось вдохнуть. И вылить всю ярость и боль от произошедшего. 

— Барри…

— Да оставь ты его в покое, — прозвучало рядом с ухом, — он того и гляди в обморок свалится от счастья, что в задницу не отхватил.

— Леонард! 

— Сара, в самом деле. Подлечи его, и мы пойдем. 

Неплохо. Это вот так он называет то, что произошло? Нападение арийцев. Их злобные взгляды и насмешки. Уверенность в том, что втроем пустят Барри по кругу и повеселятся. Так называет? Да если бы Барри сходу не пнул одного из них в колено, а второму не засветил локтем, то кто знает, что было бы! Рвани он веревку раньше или позже. Выхвати заточку на полсекунды быстрее. Или медленнее. По-хорошему, если бы не Снарт — не отбиться. Да и превентивное нападение только разозлило их. Снарт очень вовремя появился. Вооруженный металлическим прутом, он уделал двоих в мгновение ока, пока Барри отбивался от самого злобного урода со свастикой на бицепсе.

Сара ваткой с перекисью колдовала над ним недолго. А затем махнула рукой, отпуская, и принялась заполнять бланки. Строгая отчетность, мать ее.

— Зачем ты отобрал у меня заточку? — чуть слышно прошипел Барри, вплотную придвинувшись к Снарту. Так, чтобы сопровождавший их охранник не услышал. Снарт не ответил. Обернулся к охраннику, убедившись, что тот плевать хотел, о чем двое заключенных шепчутся, и оттолкнул от себя Барри.

— И что мне теперь делать? — не унимался тот.

Доведя их до основного зала, охранник испарился. Снарт мог бы ответить прямо, но предпочел усмехнуться:

— Новую, раз такой умный. 

— Да пошел ты…

Снарту досталось меньше, чем Барри. И хотелось это исправить. Заехать локтем с разворота, чтобы у этого самодовольного придурка искры из глаз посыпались.

— Мама не учила для начала говорить спасибо тем, кто тебя спасает?

— Спасибо, — с издевкой бросил Барри. 

На них уже начали оглядываться. Снарт снова толкнул его.

— В мою камеру.

— Чего?

— Шуруй в мою камеру, идиот!

В разгромленной, практически выпотрошенной камере Снарт развернулся и закрыл собой проход, Барри ничего не оставалось, как опуститься на жесткую сетку нижней койки. Почти на то же самое место, где недавно читал книжку Мик.

— Так, я понятия не имею, что происходит… — начал Снарт. 

Но Барри его перебил:

— А что, незаметно? Я приглянулся почти всем в этой дыре! И каждый второй теперь будет караулить меня за углом, пока кто-нибудь меня не прикончит в порыве, блядь, страсти.

— Ты вообще какого хера забыл в Айрон Хайтс, а, привлекательный мальчик? — мерзкая усмешка не сходила с лица Снарта.

— Попался на краже улик.

— Судмедэксперт Барри Аллен.

— Он самый. Сын Генри Аллена. Яблоко от яблони, и все такое. Сам лучше, что ли?

— Ты б не нарывался.

— А то что? Сделаешь своей сучкой?

— Не обязательно. Просто нагну и выебу. Ты же в курсе, что на тебя ставки делают?

— Блядь, еще и ставки. 

Снарт издевался, больше насмехаясь над жалкими попытками Барри огрызаться, чем реально желая задеть. Но если выбирать меньшее из зол, то почему бы и нет? Не вечно же отбиваться от бритоголовых уродов. Быть с одним, чтобы не стать всеобщим «достоянием».

— А если я попрошу защиты у тебя?

— Нда, видать сильно тебя приложил об стену Уоллес.

— Уоллес?

— Старший у Акселя. Которому ты едва глаз не выколол.

Урод со свастикой на бицепсе.

— Ты поэтому отобрал у меня заточку?

— Оглянись, придурок! Все камеры уже обшмонали. И все, что до этого усиленно прятали заключенные — изъяли. Открою большую тайну. Сейчас весь блок жаждет крови того ублюдка, благодаря которому устроили обыск.

— Прекрасно, я труп.

— Лови. — Снарт сунул руку в карман, выудил из него медицинский пузырек и бросил в руки Барри.

— Что это?

— Перекись. 

— Стянул у доктора Сары?

— Ты так ее называешь? Да, у нее. Пока она с тобой сюсюкалась.

Последнее Барри предпочел пропустить мимо ушей.

— Зачем тебе перекись?

— Тебе. Обработаешь руки и ноги. Потом наведешь здесь порядок. Затем дождешься Мика и перенесешь свои вещи сюда. Спать будешь на верхней койке.

— И все? Так просто?

— Просто? Отсосешь мне сегодня. Завтра. И послезавтра. И так до конца твоего срока. Или пиздуй к Мардону и жди гостей от арийцев.

Не дождавшись реакции, Снарт развернулся и вышел из камеры. Вслед ему так и рвалось с языка «сука». Но Барри сдержался. Иногда дешевле промолчать. А в этих стенах он уже огреб себе проблем по самое не хочу. Отсосы за спокойный сон — меньшее из проблем. Потому что Снарт прав. Арийцы не забудут. Он, словно шакалы, будут разнюхивать, дожидаясь, когда Барри останется один. Чтобы наброситься толпой. С чего он взял, что Снарт их остановит? С другой стороны — появился же он в коридоре откуда-то? И с прутом наперевес.

Вернув матрасы на койки и застелив чистое постельное белье, Барри сгрузил личные вещи на металлический ящик, не зная, какие принадлежит Снарту, а какие Рори. Прозвучал сигнал к обеду, но желудок не крутило от голода. Зато руки тряслись будь здоров. Барри над раковиной открыл пузырек с перекисью и залил сперва царапину на предплечье, затем ссадины на руках. Закатал штаны и на всякий случай прошелся по стертым коленям. Если сегодня на них еще стоять — не повредит. 

Подумав о предстоящем, Барри нервно хохотнул. Уже получалось рассуждать как будто между делом. Как будто это нормально, так и должно быть. Пузырек выпал из рук и раскололся о металлическое дно раковины. Острые стеклянные края мерцали в паршивом освещении камеры, привлекали внимание, завораживали.

— Так ты пацан Снарта?

Рори с грацией медведя ввалился в камеру и принялся сгребать свои пожитки.

— Кажется, да.

— Можешь звать меня Мик. Снарт договорился с начальником блока. Пошли, покажешь свою камеру.

Вроде она просматривалась отсюда и Мик сам мог найти ее, но Барри предпочел поспешить. Собрал осколки в туалетную бумагу, спустил в унитаз и выскочил следом за Миком. Не глядя по сторонам, пересек открытое пространство, быстро похватал свои вещи, в которых явно успел покопаться Мардон, и под конвоем Мика вернулся в камеру Снарта.

— Не ссы. — Его тяжелая рука опустилась на плечо Барри. — Не станешь нарываться — не прикончит.

Не слишком смешная шутка, но Барри натянул улыбку на лицо. Мик смотрел на него без насмешки. С долей сожаления. Как обычно смотрят на изъеденных лишаем дворняг — вроде и жалко, но и подбирать не станешь.

С уходом Мика в камере стало просторнее. Холоднее. Барри снова ощутил себя как на всеобщем обозрении. Ему не хватало облюбованного угла. Не хватало незаметного присутствия Хартли. Неизвестность только усиливала дрожь в руках. Чтобы скрыть ее и перестать нервно мерять шагами камеру, Барри забрался на свою койку. И сколько ни одергивал себя, сколько ни старался держать глаза открытыми, умудрился провалиться в сон.


	7. Chapter 7

Заспанный Снарт, путающийся в одеяле, — то еще зрелище. Совершенно не для слабонервных. Совсем не это Барри ожидал увидеть утром, как только включат свет. Чтобы открыто на него не пялиться, Барри отвернулся, влез в комбинезон и, прилагая массу усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться, подошел к раковине.

— Ты задолжал мне отсос, сучонок, — хриплым голосом напомнил Снарт. Утренняя вялость не сказалась на реакциях его тела. И быстроте перемещения. И силе. Пальцы Снарта вплелись Барри в волосы, запутались в нечесаных прядях и резко дернули. 

— Сейчас? — Барри запрокинул голову. 

Постричься что ли, чтобы он так больше не делал? Или не рисковать соваться в руки тюремным цирюльникам? Кто знает, какие маньяки там работают. 

Сонное выражение на лице Снарта не увязывалось с его серьезным тоном. Отодвинув Барри от раковины, Снарт принялся плескать себе в лицо холодной водой. Провел влажной рукой по волосам и промокнул полотенцем. Не стесняясь отлил и снова вымыл руки.

— Позже, — решил он. — Сейчас не до тебя. — И нацепил привычное нечитаемое выражение.

Это хотя бы знакомо. Барри кивнул и вымелся из камеры на перекличку. Снарт натянул толстовку и вышел следом, кивнул Мику и, озираясь, прислонился к решетке. Издевательски улыбнулся надзирателю, после чего, словно забыв про Барри, направился в столовую. Барри только развел руками, но, не мешкая, двинул в том же направлении. Кто разберет, как работает эта система «отношений». Арийцы вон своих сучек повсюду таскают, измываются над ними, разве что прилюдно не принуждают вылизывать ботинки. Черные, равно как и итальянцы, тупо шатаются толпой и не сильно отсвечивают. Латиносы, христиане и мусульмане вообще делают вид, что все это их не касается. Снарт и тут, кажется, собрался отличиться.

Самое смешное, что сразу к раздаче он не пошел. Дождался, когда Барри нарисуется в дверях, цапнул его за шиворот и выдал ровным голосом:

— Забыл сказать — ни при каких условиях не смей разговаривать ни с кем из заключенных. Кроме меня и Мика. Держи язык за зубами, даже если бить начнут.

Сдохни, но молчи. Охуенный расклад.

Снарт усилил хватку, так что свитшот врезался Барри в горло.

— Умри, но только не кричи, — полушутливо процитировал-повторил себе под нос Барри. — Да, я понял.

Похоже, Снарт не в теме.

— Барри.

— Да понял я! — и под хихиканье проходящего мимо латиноса выдернул воротник из пальцев Снарта. 

Или не стоило так делать при всех?

А латинос знакомый. Не тот ли, что ездил по ушам своей девке, расписывая себя как секс-гиганта? А потом развесил уши, подслушивая разговор Барри с Айрис. Один их тех, кого называют «глаза и уши банды»?

В очереди к раздаче Барри затесался между двумя размалеванными «красотками», получил свою порцию завтрака с парой советов накраситься, раз появляется в такой компании, и уныло поплелся на привычное место. Хартли нигде не отсвечивал. С одной стороны, это радовало — никаких вопросов по поводу вчерашнего и никаких вопросов по поводу переезда в камеру Снарта. С другой стороны, добавляло уныния — не с кем поговорить. Банально и тупо. Задумавшись, Барри не заметил подножки. Так что все, что успел сделать — оттолкнуть поднос. Чтобы не вляпаться лицом в серую овсянку. От резко вспыхнувшей боли в коленях и локтях Барри едва не взвыл, но вовремя стиснул зубы. Суки-арийцы загоготали, как кучка старшеклассников из школьной футбольной команды. И на мгновение Барри словно вернулся в прошлое. Правда, там была Айрис, которая сумела поставить мудака-капитана на место парой острых и метких слов.

Молчать. Снарт сказал — сдохнуть, но промолчать. Поднос не перевернулся, но овсянка брызнула в стороны, гренки отлетели под стол, пакетик сока смялся и лопнул, образовывая на полу зеленовато-желтую лужицу. Яблоко покатилось вперед и замерло у носка недешевого ботинка, не слишком уместного в тюремной столовой. С блядскими запрещенными шнурками.

— Аккуратнее надо быть! — сквозь смех выдавил поставивший подножку бритоголовый мудак со свастикой на бычьей шее. 

Не отвечать. Забыть, что арийцы существуют в этой вселенной.

— Хотя в таких ножках запутаться несложно.

Оттолкнуться от пола. Встать на колени. Сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Не видел. И вообще не падал носом вперед.

— Мне казалось, мы договорились, Аксель. Это моя сучка и никто не тянет к ней лапы.

Стоило ли удивляться? Ботинок Снарта. И кому, кроме него, придет в голову так избито и пафосно останавливать яблоко? А потом не менее пафосно приседать и подбирать его. 

— Кто ж знал, что у тебя такая неуклюжая сучка, а, Снарт?

Снарт подошел к Барри, снова вцепился ему в воротник и резко дернул вверх. Помог, блядь, встать на ноги! Сунул яблоко в карман комбинезона и толкнул в спину, направляя обратно к раздаче.

— Быстро сбегал и принес мне кофе. Разольешь — огребешь не сходя с места.

Под смешки и гудение, Барри, не поднимая взгляда, сделал, как приказал Снарт. Забрал. Не разлил. Ни с кем не столкнулся. Ни на ком не сорвался. Даже не выплеснул кофе в лицо Снарта, а поставил перед ним на стол. 

Вместо благодарности Снарт схватил Барри за рукав, вынудил сесть рядом и толкнул к нему поднос.

— Ешь.

Сказал, блядь, как отрезал. Мудак гребаный. Сам взял гренку и, внимательно поглядывая вокруг, принялся есть, запивая кофе. Черным, свежесваренным. Желудок Барри заурчал, требуя такой же. Барри прикрыл глаза, сглотнул слюну и вопреки требованиям желудка зачерпнул ложку каши. Он с удовольствием променял бы все завтраки на такой утренний кофе, но приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть.

— А ты? — опомнился уже после того, как умял половину порции.

И получил в ответ только:

— Мне еще раз повторить?

Ну и ладно. Кому хуже? Мик хмыкнул, глядя на их препирания, но ничего не сказал. Свое яблоко Снарт также не стал забирать. Поэтому Барри, дернув плечом, с удовольствием им захрустел.

Показательное выступление закончилось. Латиносы, мусульмане, христиане, черные, азиаты, старики и общественные давалки в бабских шмотках — все, наблюдавшие за развернувшейся картиной, вернулись к еде и свои разговорам. Барри перестал быть новостью дня, зато окончательно стал камнем преткновения между Снартом и остальными. 

В тщетных попытках найти себе прикрытие во что Барри ввязался на этот раз? 

— Аллен! — рявкнул тощий высокий охранник. 

Барри едва не поперхнулся последним куском яблока.

— Да, сэр, — закашлял Барри. 

На долю секунды Снарт скосил на него взгляд. И почти сразу вернулся к своей кружке с кофе.

— Доктор Уэйн сказала зайти к ней, — так же громко сообщил охранник.

— Но мне нужно в прачечную, — возразил Барри, посмотрев поверх его головы. Большие круглые часы над входом в столовую подтвердили, что рабочее время неумолимо приближалось. Чего еще понадобилось доктору Саре? Вчера не все успела выспросить?

— Шагай в медблок! — Не пояснив ничего, охранник прошел дальше.

Снарт даже ухом не повел. Допил свой кофе, водрузил кружку на поднос Барри и остался на месте, дожидаясь, пока Мик доест. Барри хмыкнул, отнес поднос на стеллаж и направился в медблок. В этот раз его никто не сопровождал. Как будто все убедились, что он не заблудится, не сбежит, не вскроется, не накачается наркотой, пока никто не видит. Не вляпается в неприятности. Хотя после вчерашнего надзирателям стоило бы перебдеть.

Доктор Сара уже ждала его. Приветливо помахала рукой и улыбнулась. Словно не он ей вчера хамил и советовал отъебаться с допросом. На который, по сути, она не имела права. Ее дело — осмотр и лечение пациентов, а не вызнавание деталей стычки. Этим должен заниматься начальник блока. А он, кажется, на свою работу болт положил. И если с Лэнгом Барри был уже знаком, то начальника блока он еще не видел. Или тот решил, что с вшивых заключенных хватит и начальника Айрон Хайтс со всеми надзирателями?

— Барри, я внимательнее изучила твое дело. — Кто бы сомневался. — И меня смущает только один момент. 

Барри не стал корчить гримасу. И так понятно, что именно ее смутило.

— Воровство. 

— Да, — кивнула доктор Сара. — Понимаешь, здесь не хватает специалистов, а при учете активности… местного контингента, пациентов полно. Всегда, — она пожала плечами, — вне зависимости от дней недели, праздников или каких-нибудь особенных дней. Это если не брать в расчет блок с ВИЧ-инфицированными, которым периодически требуется помощь.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я помогал вам здесь? Или в блоке с ВИЧ-инфицированными?

— Здесь. И, по возможности, там. На все рук не хватает.

Она перед ним как будто оправдывалась.

— Тогда не переживайте насчет воровства, — Барри потер руки. — Я не для себя крал. — Пояснение вышло так себе, поэтому он поспешил пояснить: — Точнее, для себя и даже надеялся на выгоду, но не материальную.

Все равно прозвучало по-идиотски.

— Прости, я не поняла, — неуверенно улыбнулась доктор Сара.

Барри развел руками и сказал как есть. Точнее, как было.

— Я не хотел, чтобы один человек сел за решетку. Да, я в курсе, что судмедэксперт должен быть беспристрастен. Но, похоже, это не мой случай. Я понадеялся, что пропажи улик хватит, чтобы развалить дело. Но прокурор с отделом расследований нашли новые доказательства его вины. Так я погорел на краже.

— Его? — уточнила доктор Сара. И тут же сделала вид, что все в порядке. — Тебе очень дорог тот человек.

Не хотелось ее расстраивать, девушки же так любят истории с хорошим концом, но лучше не внушать ложных фантазий.

— Забудем про него. Так чем помочь?

— Ты работал когда-нибудь санитаром?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Барри. — Только судмедэкспертом.

— Ну… — доктор Сара покачала головой. — В общем, работа не слишком похожа, но здесь хотя бы дурно воняющие образцы не придется обрабатывать реактивами и изучать под микроскопом.

— Это радует, — расхохотался Барри еще сильнее.


	8. Chapter 8

Из-за суеты в медблоке Барри умудрился проморгать обед. Хотя слышал сигнал. Но у пацана-доходяги, изгнанного на днях из банды черных, разошлись швы на животе, пришлось экстренно ассистировать доктору Саре, а затем менять пациенту постельное белье. Но и без таких непредвиденных ситуаций скучать не приходилось. Учет медикаментов, заявки на следующие партии лекарств, ведение медкарт пациентов, бесконечные отчеты, осмотры, жалобы, помоги тут, убери там, отнеси это, принеси вон то… Как доктор Сара вообще здесь справлялась? Три медсестры — понятно, пара-тройка санитаров, но все же ей не помешала бы более квалифицированная помощь. Еще лучше — второй доктор.

— Почему я? — расставляя карты в алфавитном порядке, задал вопрос Барри.

Доктор Сара, перестав постукивать каблуком в такт тихо играющей музыки, оторвалась от своих бумаг и пожала плечами. Вероятнее всего, ее решение было спонтанным, непродуманным, поэтому она ответила не сразу. Зато честно.

— Не знаю. Нет, правда, единственная мысль, которая пришла мне в голову после того, как я полистала твое дело — по крайней мере, ему не придет в голову влить в себя перекись водорода, решив, что это спирт.

Барри хохотнул, но все равно уточнил:

— И такое бывало?

— Нет, — улыбнулась доктор Сара. — Но девяностопятипроцентный спирт кое-кто выпить пробовал.

— И как, не задохнулся с непривычки?

— Узрел второе пришествие.

С доктором Сарой было легко. Все ее поручения не отличались особой сложностью, выполнялись быстро. Но количество этих поручений… Барри на свою работу жаловался? Что время от времени приходилось оставаться в ночь? На рассвете поднимать свою сиятельную задницу и тащиться на другой конец города, потому что коронеру срочно требовался судмедэксперт на месте. И плевать этот коронер хотел, что судмедэксперты — лабораторные крысы, а не отряд быстрого реагирования.

— Тебе нужен нормальный медик в помощь. Не бывший судмедэксперт. Не патологоанатом. А нормальный доктор.

— Нужен, — согласилась доктор Сара. И вернулась к работе. — Но комитет финансирования считает, что на всю Айрон Хайтс и меня с лихвой хватает. А так как деньги налогоплательщиков находятся в ведомстве комитета — я и кручусь здесь одна. 

В ее словах не сквозила горечь, как это частенько случается у профессионалов, не способных достучаться до идиотов. Доктор Сара пояснила все спокойным голосом. Привычно, словно Барри не первый, кто интересовался подобным.

— Я разложил медкарты, — поменял тему Барри. — Какие еще будут поручения?

Доктор Сара посмотрела на часы и устало улыбнулась:

— Я и так тебя загоняла, хватит на сегодня. Да и обед ты пропустил. Извини.

— Все в порядке. — Барри направился к выходу из блока.

— Барри, — окликнула доктор Сара. — У меня нет времени сейчас заниматься графиком медсестер и санитаров, но если сильно устал — завтра можешь не приходить.

— И лишить себя возможности сделать хоть что-то полезное, вместо того чтобы штаны в общем зале протирать? Не дождешься.

В раздевалке для персонала медблока Барри переоделся в свой обычный комбинезон и отправился обратно в камеру. До ужина еще оставалось время. Можно было попытаться отловить Хартли и перекинуться парой слов. Или забраться наверх и немного подремать. По большому счету ни того, ни другого не хотелось. И куда себя деть, Барри не знал. Переступив порог камеры, задумался о библиотеке, но споткнулся, наткнувшись на ехидно-настороженный взгляд Снарта.

— Хорошо поработал?

Вопрос внезапно разозлил. Какого хера? Чего еще и этому надо? Плату за безопасность?

— Просто отлично, — в тон ответил Барри. — Даже обед пропустил, так интересно оказалось въебывать в медблоке.

— Бери полотенце и за мной, — Снарт отложил свежий номер газеты и легко поднялся с койки.

Вот кем нужно быть и кого подкупить, чтобы получать такие ништяки от жизни? 

Уставившись на газету, Барри даже подвис, ища ответ на свой вопрос. Как Снарт добыл ее в Айрон Хайтс? Нет, новости по телевизору заключенные могли смотреть беспрепятственно, но газета!.. И гребаный кофе.

— Барри, ты оглох?

Но Барри плевать хотел на раздражение в голосе Снарта. Подождет со своим отсосом, придурок гребаный!

— Откуда у тебя свежая газета?

— Купил.

— Я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

— Сам?

— Не тупи, Барри, мне ее купили. На мои деньги. И за небольшое вознаграждение передали сюда.

— А кофе?

— Кофе я не покупал. Мне его варят на кухне.

— Нет, в смысле остальные довольствуются, чем есть, а для тебя, вопреки всем уставам и положениям, варят кофе.

— Это особая благодарность от имама Малика.

— Ты что-то украл для правоверного?

— Не суй свой нос в мои с ним дела! А то правоверные вспомнят про неприязнь к неверным и укоротят тебя на голову, — задолбавшись ждать, Снарт сорвал с держателя полотенце Барри и бросил ему в лицо. — На выход.

Простора для фантазии не хватало. Барри оглянулся, чтобы оценить — как много людей из общего зала после станут открыто высмеивать его, но взгляд натолкнулся на мощную грудь Мика, обтянутую неизменной серой майкой. Мик добродушно подтолкнул Барри в спину, но не стал заходить с ними в душевую. Барри протянул руку и тронул раздевающегося Снарта за предплечье.

— А-а Мик?

Снарт замер, внимательно оглядел Барри с головы до ног, как будто первый раз в жизни увидел, и выпутался из толстовки и белой нательной футболки.

— Постоит на стреме. 

— То есть, — Барри безо всякой задней мысли облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, — ты хочешь…

— Не напрягайся так, — Снарт снял штаны и повесил их на специальную перегородку, выполняющую роль раздевалки. — Он настолько гетеро, что у него на мужиков не стоит даже здесь. Даже если закроет глаза.

— Я не…

— Только не ври мне. — Снарт развернулся к нему спиной и подошел к одной из форсунок. Подкрутил вентили, настраивая воду, запрокинул голову и с наслаждением прикрыл глаза.

От уверенности его движений пробирало. Медленно стаскивая комбинезон, Барри осознавал, что испытывает терпение Снарта, но не мог перестать разглядывать его. У Снарта было красивое тело. Пропорциональное, с широкими плечами, длинными руками и ногами, плавным изгибом спины и подтянутыми ягодицами. Не мощный, не субтильный, Снарт одним присутствием внушал спокойствие. Как бывает, когда твердо знаешь — все проблемы решаемы. Все сложности, в сущности, пустяк.

Пока Снарт ловил кайф от воды, Барри прикипел взглядом к татуировкам, покрывавшим плечи, руки и левый бок. Не тюремные, явно выполненные в тату-салоне, они притягивали к себе внимание. Переплетение черных линий, схематичное изображение горсти монет, череп, перевитый шипами и розами, морозный узор, как те, что образуются на окнах, и ястреб, расправивший крылья. До каждого изображения иррационально хотелось дотронуться. Осторожно, как до дикого зверя. Провести рукой по гладкой коже. Нажать чуть выше солнечного сплетения, чтобы Снарт откинулся спиной на кафельную стену душевой, расслабился и дал Барри вести. Не направлял сам, а отпустил себя хотя бы на мгновение.

Но это же Снарт. Который открыл глаза, вся магия момента испарилась. Снарт кивком головы приказал Барри подойти. Надавил руками на плечи, вынуждая встать на колени. Сгреб в горсть волосы Барри. Провел пальцем по щеке и смял губы, толкнулся в рот. Вопреки воле это заводило. Барри послушно раскрыл рот и даже не стал прикусывать палец — все равно показывать характер уже поздно. А проявлять свои желания — слишком рано. Языком Барри вытолкнул палец и подался вперед. Полностью вобрал в рот полувозбужденный член и закружил языком по нему. Ласкал, посасывал, пропуская за щеку. Слушал тяжелые вздохи Снарта и тихие стоны. Устроил руки у Снарта на бедрах и выпустил полностью эрегированный член изо рта, за что схлопотал несильный подзатыльник. Поцеловал уздечку, чувственно, нежно, как хотел бы для себя. Для Снарта не жалко. Почему бы и нет? Барри умеет быть благодарным. Провел губами по всему стволу, вылизывая выступившие венки. Накрыл член рукой и принялся поддрачивать его. Вобрал в рот сперва одно яйцо и покатав его на языке. Потом второе. Со смачным чпоком выпустил и снова втянул в рот поалевшую головку.

Барри не ленился. Он добросовестно пропустил член в горло и простонал, создавая вибрацию. Раз за разом насаживался, плотно обхватывая губами, двигался по стволу, помогал себе рукой до тех пор, пока Снарт не вздрогнул, словно от удара током.

Кончая, Снарт сжал пальцами волосы Барри особенно сильно. Но этой боли как раз недоставало, чтобы самому выплеснуться на залитый водой пол. Выпустив член Снарта изо рта, Барри даже не подумал почистить его от спермы — нахуй, если они и так в душе. Тяжело оперся на руки, восстанавливая дыхание. Хотелось упасть и не двигаться после такого экспромта. 

А еще хотелось повторить все заново.

— Да ты у нас просто кладезь талантов, Барри Аллен. — Снарт тяжело облокотился на стену и смотрел на Барри сверху вниз.

— Ага. — Язык ворочался с трудом, горло припухло и ощущалось как при простуде — непривычно и неприятно, словно там не член, а наждачка побывала.

— Помочь встать?

— Сам справлюсь.

Барри справился. Как только отдышался. На подгибающихся ногах сполоснулся и дрожащими руками кое-как вытерся полотенцем. Снарт больше не предлагал помочь. Уверенно натянул на себя чистые шмотки и вышел к Мику.

Шлюхой себя Барри не ощущал. После последнего секса всю ночь напролет, случившегося несколько месяцев назад, такая затравка разве что раззадорила. Напомнила, как классно бывает, когда партнер нравится. Хоть немного. Или же очень сильно нравится. Себе Барри лгать отказывался. Сам выбрал Снарта, самому теперь и разбираться с этим. 

На пути в камеру ему казалось, что все на него пялятся. Как если Барри на лбу написал у себя черным маркером «я только что отсосал Леонарду Снарту, и мне понравилось». Вряд ли на него пялились на самом деле, но ощущение не отпускало.

— Снарт, — как бы между делом протянул идущий рядом Мик, — итальяшки подходили. Сказали, что ты некрасиво поступил, сдав их работника в медблок.

Снарт хмыкнул.

— Если еще раз предъявят претензии, просвети их, что это произвол Сары, а не мое желание убрать Барри подальше от мест обитания голодных тварей.

Мик кивнул и направился к себе.

— Неужели кому-то могло прийти в голову, что ты меня таким образом защищаешь?

— Путь в медблок охраняется. Путь в прачечную — нет. Уловил разницу?

— Но доктор Сара привлекла меня к работе спонтанно. Даже для самой себя. Она подумала, что если я работал с трупами, то обращение с живыми людьми не составит для меня сложности. Да и ей будет проще, что рядом не неуч с тремя классами образования.

— Это знаешь ты. И она. А не толпа недоучек с тремя классами образования. 

Прозвучал сигнал на ужин. Снарт заткнулся, хотя явно планировал сказать что-то еще, развернулся и двинул в столовую. Барри вздохнул, с минуту подумав, так ли он голоден, и поплелся следом.


	9. Chapter 9

— Как со Снартом живется? — Хартли снова возник как чертик из табакерки. 

Барри, сидевший на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей на второй ярус камер, вздрогнул и огляделся. У него уже начало складываться ощущение, что Хартли не человек, не заключенный, а ебаный призрак, который ходит сквозь стены. А когда ему нужно срочно слиться — проваливается под землю в прямом смысле слова. И Хартли оправдывал предположения — в обозримом пространстве не наблюдался. Он предусмотрительно ныкался под лестницей. Кентервильское привидение недобитое. 

— Как со Снартом, — грубовато ответил Барри. 

Ну в самом деле, как еще? Не посвящать же Хартли в стычки Барри с Мардоном и Даффом.

— Держи, — Хартли не выходя из-под лестницы, протянул ему сигарету между ступенями. — Считай, по дружбе. Здесь мало моих ровесников. И еще меньше умных. Поговорить не с кем. 

Он словно читал мысли Барри. Пусть их мимолетные разговоры и не назовешь заумными дискуссиями, общаться с Хартли, как и с Сарой, было легко. Примерно как с Циско, и Кейт, и остальными людьми из другой жизни. Без особых запросов, со своими мелкими заскоками и загонами. Обычными людьми.

Не в пример тому же Снарту. С ним Барри до сих пор не мог выстроить диалог. Постоянно срывался во взаимные пикировки, оскорбления и посылы. Вынужденно подчинялся, но язык за зубами удержать не всегда удавалось.

— А как же Джоуи? Итальянец, что на тебя права заявлял.

— Не знаю. Наверно, как всегда, в каком-нибудь укромном уголке лупится наркотой.

— Что делает с наркотой?

— Ширяется. Или нюхает.

— И тебе наплевать на это?

— Это его выбор. Он сказал, что другой жизни не знает. И не хочет знать. В конечном счете, у Джоуи есть брат, пусть он и разгребает, что сам заварил.

Хартли продолжал держать сигарету. Это не напрягало, хотя Барри понятия не имел, что с ней делать.

— Я не курю, — в итоге он покачал головой. 

— Болван, — усмехнулся Хартли. — Это местная валюта. Здесь многое можно протащить с воли за пачку сигарет. Сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть деньги.

— Нет, все ушло приемному отцу на сохранение.

— Ну и то нормально. Навещать тебя будут?

— Надеюсь, нет. Не хочу, чтобы они еще и со мной через это все проходили.

— О-о… Ну, чувак, тогда точно держи. 

Собственно, почему бы не взять?

Специфический запах низкопробного табака раздражал. Барри так и тянуло чихнуть. Но кручение сигареты между пальцев его успокаивало. Курить и хранить сигареты в стенах Айрон Хайтс запрещалось. Выхода два — или спрятать где-нибудь, или выбросить. Так и не определившись, Барри направился в камеру.

— Думаешь, ты один такой умный? — Мексиканец с татуировками на лице заслонил своей тушей вход. Не раз и не два Барри видел его в толпе латиносов, но вот лицом к лицу столкнуться не доводилось. Даже в столовой.

Уже открыв рот, чтобы ответить, Барри вспомнил приказ Снарта. Не говорить ни с кем из заключенных. Хер знает зачем и почему. Барри закрыл рот и застыл на месте, думая, что предпринять.

— Чем-то помочь, амиго? — На плечо Барри легла рука Снарта.

— У меня дело к твоей сучке.

— Гарсия, все дела к моей сучке ты можешь обсудить со мной. А я уже решу — будет моя сучка делать что-то для тебя или нет. 

Снарт похлопал Барри по плечу и подтолкнул вперед.

— В камеру, — бросил отрывисто, — живо!

— Какая послушная сучка, — съязвил Гарсия.

— Первоклассная. Как и все, что принадлежит мне. И он не станет тащить дурь вам на продажу.

— Двадцать процентов.

— Гарсия, я не связываюсь с этим, ты знаешь. А если вашего несуна выперли с работы в медблоке — это не мои проблемы.

Почесав затылок, Гарсия хмыкнул и вразвалку ушел к своим.

— Спасибо, если бы не ты… — оглядев камеру, начал Барри.

— За дурака меня держишь?! — прошипел Снарт и резко толкнул в спину. Так, что Барри не удержал равновесие и полетел носом вперед. Едва успел выставить руки, чтобы не разбить лицо. 

— Какого черта?

Снарт даже нагибаться не стал, надавил ногой так сильно, что ребра затрещали.

— Снарт!

— Ты не ответил. — Гребаный садист не отпускал.

— Иди к черту!

— Я запретил тебе с кем-либо разговаривать!

— Латинос сам подвалил!

— Нахуй латиноса! Только ленивый не видел, как вы с Крысоловом мило щебетали на лестнице! Две сучки-самоубийцы. Что он тебе передал?!

— Ничего!

— Врешь!

Ситуация выеденного яйца не стоила. Но Снарт словно взбесился.

— Сигарету! Хартли сказал, это местная валюта. Если мне захочется что-нибудь купить.

— Вот именно! Валюта! И чем же ты с ним расплатился?!

— Снарт! — заорал снаружи охранник. — Отошел от него!

Нога тут же исчезла. Барри подскочил и развернулся к Снарту лицом. Но вместо этого столкнулся с его кулаком. В глазах потемнело, а тонкий звон перекрыл все посторонние звуки.

— Снарт, мать твою! — не затыкался охранник. — Разошлись!

Звон усилился. И сразу схлынул. И больше не повторился. Моргнув, Барри заметил, что Снарт выскользнул из камеры и влился в толпу заключенных. Бросив раздавленную сигарету в унитаз, Барри потряс головой. Звон. Толпа. Барри прислонился затылком к холодной стене. Обыкновенный сбор на ужин.

Идти не хотелось. Но после смены и очередного пропущенного обеда — нужно. Забить на все и всех. И тупо пожрать, чтобы не протянуть ноги.

— Эй, красотка, считаешь себя самой умной? — влез в очередь один из упырей-арийцев. Бигз? Точно. Он.

— Отъебись, — послал его Барри.

— Думаешь, подкатил яйца к Снарту и все в ажуре?

— Отъебись, — уныло повторил Барри, не веря, что Бигз на этот раз услышит.

Голова раскалывалась. Все что хотелось — сесть и спокойно съесть тюремную жратву. Чтобы хватило сил послать Снарта ночью.

— Уверен, что вам дадут спокойно устраивать поебушки в душевых? За все платить надо, детка.

Слово ввинтилось в виски раскаленной иглой. Перед глазами все нахрен выгорело. «Детка». Сука, блядь! Поднос прилетел в ебало Бигзу вместе с горячим овощным пюре. Бигз тонко взвизгнул и рухнул на колени.

— Сука! — заорал Барри. — Сука! Тварь! Я прикончу тебя! Выпотрошу так, что никто никогда не опознает! — замахивался подносом и бил прицельно по голове. По рукам, которыми Бигз прикрывался. Сжался в позе зародыша, таракан недодавленный. 

— Спятил?! — у Барри над ухом раздался рык. Мощные волосатые руки тесным кольцом обхватили его. Не татуированные руки Снарта. И не обожженные — Мика.

— А ты следом на аутопсию отправишься, отморозок конченый! — извернулся Барри и влепил пяткой в колено напавшему. Заехал локтем в бок и затылком приложился об переносицу. 

Виски взорвались болью, но зато Барри вывернулся из захвата.

— Бигз! Уоллес! — вопли охранников перекрыли их топот. — Отошли от него! Аллен, ты только что обеспечил себя одиночкой! — Удары дубинок посыпались на Барри. Охранники перехватили его за руки и за ноги и поволокли на выход. — В карцер его!

— Совсем крыша съехала, — услышал Барри хрип Уоллеса. — Эй, Снарт, ты его не в рот, а сразу в мозг выебал?

— Сперва в мой кабинет, — охранников остановил тихий голос. Барри поднял голову, но успел увидеть только потертые джинсы и армейские ботинки.

Не Лэнг. Но охрана послушалась. Донесла до аскетично обставленного кабинета и сгрузила на вытоптанное ковровое покрытие.

— Наконец-то я имею честь лицезреть вас лично, мистер Аллен. Я Майкл Уиллард, начальник блока С. Барри встал на ноги и оглядел говорящего. К джинсам прибавилась пастельная рубашка в клетку, астеническое телосложение, мышиного цвета шевелюра и очки в роговой оправе.

— Что же мистер Бигз такого сказал, что вы на нем ярость сорвали?

— Потребовал, чтобы я ему отсосал, — не моргнув глазом соврал Барри.

Уиллард поморщился.

— И вы его сразу бить принялись? Мистер Аллен, как же вы до этого в мире существовать умудрялись? С такой-то реакцией на провокации.

— А в мире меня не провоцировали.

— Любые отношения в первую очередь строятся на диалоге. Вы могли попросить мистера Бигза отойти и не мешать вам.

— Два раза.

— Что два раза?

— Два раза я сказал ему отъебаться от меня. Он не услышал.

Уиллард покачал головой. Подошел к своему столу, нескладно умостился за ним. Пошуршал бумажками. У Барри создалось впечатление, что он тянул время. Но зачем? Охрана уже сказала — карцер. Блядская ебучая одиночка.

— Думаю, в свете этого, на первый раз я прощу вас, мистер Аллен. Но, пожалуйста, будьте благоразумнее.

То есть не ввязывайся в драку, Барри. И не залетишь в карцер.

— Спасибо, — буркнул Барри. — Я могу идти?

— Да. Охрана! Отведите заключенного в блок С.

И как будто не эти люди избивали Барри в столовой. Нацепив на лица выражения полнейшего безразличия, они довели до общего зала и вернулись к патрулированию. Барри потер плечо, куда его приложили сильнее всего, и зашел в камеру. На свою койку лезть не было сил, поэтому он опустился на нижнюю и, прикрыв глаза, откинулся на холодную бетонную стену. Есть не хотелось, думать и двигаться — тоже. И если бы не пришедший с ужина Снарт, Барри бы так и просидел всю ночь, не меняя позы.

— Остыл?

— Да пошел ты, — себе под нос пробормотал Барри. — Я ничего не сделал.

Но Снарт услышал.

— Ты нарушил правило.

— Это тупое правило. 

— Это мое правило. Еще раз увижу, что ты трешься рядом с Крысоловом, — пожалеешь.

Прозвучал сигнал к отбою. Камеры с лязгом закрылись, и следом погас свет. Аккурат в наливающийся на груди Барри синяк стукнул тюбик, похожий на зубную пасту.

— Эй! — подскочил Барри. От резких движений разом заболело все тело.

— Подготовь себя, — Снарт стянул с себя толстовку.

— Я не…

— Плевать я хотел на твои выебоны. Ты попросил, теперь расплачивайся.

— Может, я просто тебе отсосу? Охрана меня нехило потрепала.

— Нет.

Снарт не угрожал. Он говорил тихо и спокойно. Ровно и размеренно. Но подспудно Барри знал — это ширма. Маска. И если сейчас он не подчинится — завтра Снарт тупо выставит его из камеры и из-под покровительства. И привет, Мардон, латиносы, арийское братство и все остальные.

— К чертям. Все равно не целка. — Барри выпутался из одежды. Послушно встал в коленно-локтевую и смазал себя.

Напоминать Снарту про презерватив не пришлось. Барри услышал шуршание фольги и постарался расслабиться. Вызывая дрожь по всему телу, Снарт скользнул Барри за спину, приставил член к анусу, надавил и плавно проскольнул внутрь.

— А говорил — не целка.

Барри шумно выдохнул и уткнулся головой в подушку. Подушка пахла Снартом — нигде не спрятаться. Но и не нужно. Барри не понимал, почему, но подставляясь, подаваясь навстречу сильным, резким толчкам, он вспоминал другое. Нежность и страсть, жадность и то, что, наверное, можно было бы назвать любовью. 

Разве что ей не являлось.

Гребаный отморозок называл его деткой. И трахал всю ночь до рассвета, чертов романтик. До натертого до красноты члена и саднящей задницы. Распухших от поцелуев губ и вусмерть зализанных сосков. Три раза? Пять? Барри тогда сбился со счета. А тот повторял и повторял, как заведенный, «детка-детка-детка», вертел Барри во все стороны, зацеловывал, снова и снова засаживал свой член и постоянно трогал. Словно помешанный, размазывал по телу Барри сперму, пот, свою слюну. Что-то плел про запахи и желание.

Сука, как будто последний раз в жизни трахался.

Барри тогда хотелось орать, что никакая он ему не детка. Но получалось только стонать в голос. Умолять «вытащи». Потому что под утро нормально кончить не мог. Сил не хватало. Но все равно кончал. Сухо, одними спазмами.

Гребаный извращенец его дочиста в ту ночь выдоил.

— Барри! — Снарт резко дернул его за волосы. — Не смей отвлекаться.

— Я н-не… — но Снарт снова ткнул его лицом в подушку. Не зло. Не больно. Но Барри и сам вцепился зубами в измочаленную наволочку, подвывая от ощущений и надеясь, что его никто, кроме Снарта не услышит.

Тот разводил ягодицы в стороны, смотрел, как его член движется вперед-назад и — Барри откуда-то словно знал — тащился от этого вида. Кайфовал от того, что делал, и того, как реагировал Барри. Со Снартом врать и юлить не получалось. Острое, пробирающее удовольствие казалось незаслуженным, чем-то постыдным. Но это только добавляло градус к экстазу.

Кончив, Снарт свалился рядом и, нимало не заботясь, выпихнул Барри с койки. Вот уж не удивил. Нисколько не расстроившись, Барри смыл сперму водой из раковины и кое-как забрался на свою койку. Тело ныло, остатки оргазма еще пробегали по телу мимолетными вспышками. Проваливаясь в сон, Барри еще успел подумать, что после такого насыщенного дня теперь неделю проспит.

И в принципе проспал. Но не неделю, а только завтрак. Но вместо обеда, игнорируя урчание в животе, зашел в комнату с телефонами. Совершенно пустую. И набрал номер Айрис.

— Привет, — улыбнулся в трубку. 

— Медвежонок! — обрадовалась Айрис. — Ты как там? Я соскучилась!

— Терпимо. Лучше скажи, как ты?

— Все как всегда. Папа скучает. Очень. 

— Передавай ему привет. 

Айрис замялась.

— Я не думаю, что… В общем, он еще не отошел.

— Пфф, — усмехнулся Барри. — Я дерьмо. Помню. Если бы не облажался, все было бы в порядке.

— Не кори себя. 

— Да нет.

— Барри…

— Прости, что так подставил вас.

Но Айрис его перебила:

— Когда тебя можно навестить? 

— Никогда. Не приезжай. Я не хочу, чтобы ты здесь появлялась. 

— Но…

— Рад был тебя услышать. Как удастся — позвоню еще. Если хочешь.

— Обязательно, Барри! Я буду ждать.

Сделать это оказалось легче, чем в первый раз.


	10. Chapter 10

Основательно помариновав заключенных в стенах блока две недели, надзиратели объявили, что прогулки возобновлены. После обеда и до ужина два часа на то, чтобы подышать относительно свежим воздухом. Чтобы ухватить немного солнечного света и бескрайнего неба. По крайней мере, так думал Барри, пока не выбрался наружу. 

Забив на то, что уже осень, он шлепнулся задницей на желтеющую траву и посмотрел прямо вверх. По сторонам смотреть смысла нет — одни и те же опостылевшие рожи, рассортировавшиеся по бандам и оккупировавшие свой клок участка: поле для игры в баскетбол, правая часть трибун, левая часть трибун, столы со скамейками, как на фудкортах, тусовка у дальней стены, тусовка рядом с охраной…

— Аллен! Задницу отморозить не боишься?

Стоило бы показать этому заботливому средний палец. Но пока хватало инцидента в столовой. Напрямую к Барри подходить опасались, а выкрики из толпы… Он привык к подобному со школы. Чудик-сиротка, суперобъект для травли. Ничего нового, все так же тупо и однообразно. 

Понаблюдав пару минут за мусульманами, которые под предводительством имама Малика читали свои молитвы и кланялись строго на восток, Барри откинулся на спину.

Сомнительно, что отцу докучали так же. Понятно, что на Барри такая реакция — пока еще свежее мясо. А отец? Оставили его в покое сразу или со временем потеряли интерес? Или вообще не трогали? Противник наркотиков, противник курения, в меру религиозный, абсолютно законопослушный гражданин. Был когда-то. В то время, когда жизнь Барри казалась спокойной и беззаботной, а каждый новый день начинался в детской комнате с книжки про сбежавшего динозавра и заканчивался поцелуем мамы на ночь. Когда все самые сложные решения за него принимали родители. И эти решения оказывались единственно верными. Самыми правильными. А за проказы полагалось выслушивать лекцию от отца о поступках и их последствиях.

Внутри противно заныло, задергало, как нарыв на ране. Как всякий раз ныло и дергало при воспоминании о родителях. И не с кем поговорить. Вероятно, старожилы с долгими сроками заключения еще помнят Генри Аллена, но провоцировать Снарта не хотелось. Не тогда, когда предыдущие синяки только сходить начали. Мысленно проведя черту, отделяющую действительность от воспоминаний, Барри поднялся с земли. Вопреки подколам «заботливого» он не замерз. А если и испачкался, то это вообще херня. В медблоке Барри всегда переодевался, а с комбинезона все отстирывалось моментально. Происходящее вокруг за время его лежания на земле мало поменялось. Баскетболисты раз за разом закидывали мяч в корзины, латиносы переругивались, христиане с просветленными лицами читали библии. Азиаты терли с итальянцами какую-то тему, соревнуясь в крутизне поз. Снарт и Мик что-то обсуждали с парочкой охранников. Такое общение не приветствовалось, но это же, блядь, Снарт. Когда он следовал правилам?

Темно-зеленая толстовка мелькнула в паре шагов от мусульман, переметнулась к итальянцам и ненадолго задержалась вблизи латиносов. Хартли, как будто нарочно, привлекал к себе внимание. И после взгляда исподлобья, Барри убедился в собственных мыслях. Напрямую Хартли не приближался. Но разве что неоном на его лбу не мелькало «надо поговорить». Барри снова перевел взгляд на Снарта, но тот словно плевать хотел на окружающий мир и Барри в том числе. Мик уселся за один из столиков, собираясь уделать Уоллеса в армрестлинг. Вокруг них начала образовываться толпа. Идеальный момент.

Тяжело вздохнув, Барри посмотрел на Хартли и перевел взгляд на блок С. Еле заметно дернул плечом и двинул в указанном направлении. Паршиво. Снова влетит. Но ради Хартли стоило поступиться договоренностью. Снарт, скорее всего, уже считал все телодвижения Хартли. И сопоставил их с действиями Барри. И, вернее всего, Барри стоило готовиться к худшему. Но начатое нужно доводить до конца.

Проскочив мимо Снарта, Барри вошел в корпус и почти сразу изменил направление, свернув в боковой коридор. Еще одно убежище. Техническое помещение с минимумом свободного пространства, но полной изоляцией. Черта с два кто догадается искать их здесь. А без догадки кто вычислит?

Спустя пару минут дверь приоткрылась и в образовавшуюся щель просочился Хартли.

— Чего хотел? — без приветствия начал Барри.

— Я смотрю, Снарт тебя практически ото всех изолировал. Ты везде и всюду рядом с ним таскаешься.

— Ну да. Не хватает только персонального забора с колючей проволокой.

Хартли усмехнулся, прислонился к двери и поглубже засунул руки в карманы толстовки.

— Понятия не имею, что он в тебе нашел. Но хотел предупредить — из-за того, что он отобрал игрушку у Акселя, и его и тебя не оставят в покое.

— Это я и так понял. Аксель Бигза в столовой тогда подослал?

— Кто ж еще? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Хартли. Постучал пяткой по полу и оглядел техпомещение. — Сколько тебе? — сменил тему, как будто выманил Барри сюда только ради трепа, а не важного разговора. — Два года торчать?

— Если не скопычусь сам или не прикончу кого-нибудь.

Барри сказал это безо всякой задней мысли. Хотя прозвучало как угроза. 

— Это ты еще в карцере не бывал, — хохотнул Хартли. — Вот где тонна безудержного веселья. 

Барри передразнил его усмешку.

— Все сказал?

— Снарт тебя не потерял? То есть сейчас. Искать не начнет?

Искать — нет. Догонять кого-то не в стиле Снарта. Он, скорее, дождется удобного случая, нагнет и выебет без смазки.

— И что с того? 

— Можешь огрести.

— Как будто в первый раз.

— Ну, держи, вдруг пригодится. — Хартли снова вложил ему в руки сигарету, высунулся в коридор и, видимо, никого не обнаружив, поспешил уйти.

Выждав минут десять, Барри покрутил в пальцах сигарету, спрятал ее в карман и выскользнул из укрытия сам. Притормаживая на каждом повороте и ожидая, что в любой момент его остановит Снарт, Барри пробрался в библиотеку, побродил между десятком стеллажей. Полистал истрепанные, кое-где порванные книги, но так ничего и не взял. Сигарета не давала о себе забыть ни на секунду. Ее стоило выбросить, смыть в унитаз, но в общем туалете толпились торчки, и Барри не рискнул к ним соваться. Ноги сами понесли его дальше, в сторону медблока и качалки. 

Тащиться в собственный выходной на вроде как тяжелую и неприятную работу выглядело бы дико. Саре не помешала бы пара лишних рук, но казаться выслуживающимся Барри не хотел, поэтому переступил порог качалки и постарался слиться со стеной. Слишком много заключенных, слишком много тренажеров со свободными весами. С трудом сглотнув, Барри, в жизни не выжимавший с груди больше ста фунтов, увидел, как толстый Гарсия легко тягает штангу весом в триста фунтов, а его прихвостни, мокрые от пота, прокачивают бицепсы и трицепсы внушительными гантелями.

— Эй, пацан, дуй сюда.

Не сразу сообразив, что обращаются к нему, Барри огляделся. Мик, придерживая боксерский мешок, поманил его к себе. За сеткой, отделяющей тренажерный зал от небольшой баскетбольной площадки, Мика сложно было заметить, если не вглядываться целенаправленно. 

— Помоги мне.

— Эм… Что я должен делать?

— Придержи мешок.

Мик встал в стойку, выставив одну ногу чуть вперед, приноровился и принялся колошматить мешок мощными ударами. Барри прилагал все усилия, чтобы удержать, но вместо этого болтался вместе с мешком на небольшом пятачке. До тех пор, пока Мик не остановился.

Спрятав скупую улыбку за глубоким выдохом, Мик размотал бинты на руках и протянул их Барри.

— Умеешь наматывать?

— Кто? Я? — Барри нещадно тупил, не веря в то, что говорит и делает Мик.

Вместо ответа Мик подхватил его руку и споро намотал один бинт, затем на другую — второй. Барри не особо хотелось светить навыками бокса, которыми его достал Эдди, но сомнительно, что Мик не в курсе про стычку с арийским братством. Да и в столовой Барри хорошо так выступил. 

Уличная драка, бокс. В следующий раз ему пистолет в руки попадет, и все поймут, что бывший судмедэксперт еще и стрелять умеет?

— Бей! — приказал Мик и придержал раскачивающийся мешок.

Встав, как учил Эдди, Барри сконцентрировался, замахнулся и влепил по мешку. Затем еще и еще. Эдди говорил, что джебы придумали точно не для Барри. Но если совмещать серию прямых коротких ударов, то получится самый верный вариант. Чередуя свинги и апперкоты, хуки и кроссы, Барри выдохся к чертям минут через десять. Повис на мешке и застыл, уловив удивление, мелькнувшее на лице Мика. В полной тишине, возникшей в качалке. 

Обернувшись, Барри наткнулся на десяток пристальных, оценивающих взглядов. 

— Неплохие удары, — похвалил Мик, и Барри снова посмотрел на него. Мик не высмеивал, ни тени издевки не промелькнуло на его лице.

За спиной вновь загудели разговоры и загремели штанги. Поэтому Барри рискнул пояснить:

— У меня был неплохой учитель.

— Заметно. Но ты слишком сильно отводишь руку назад. Из-за этого размениваешь точность на силу.

— Разве весь прикол не в силе удара?

— Сила не всегда играет большую роль. 

Барри улыбнулся.

— Эдди говорил то же самое.

Про Эдди упоминать можно. Они работали вместе. Про Айрис нельзя.

— Ну и зря ты его не слушал.

— Сила — это не твое, — Барри повторил слова Эдди. — Твое — скорость и точность. Ты не просто должен быть быстрым и вертким. В этом твое единственное спасение в критической ситуации. Думай. Действуй. Не рассуждай. Не взвешивай. У тебя не будет такой роскоши, как время.

— Умный мужик, — пожал плечами Мик. — Хотел бы я с ним познакомиться.

— Он коп.

— У всех свои недостатки. Еще?

— Да, — кивнул Барри, ощущая, как от простого вопроса подскакивает уровень адреналина в крови. — Покажешь как правильно?

Мик показал. Проследил, чтобы Барри точно запомнил, после чего похлопал по плечу и помог размотать бинты. С ним было спокойно, почти так же, как со Снартом. И легко, как с доктором Сарой. И — редкость в последнее время — безопасно. В качалке. В душевых. Даже в общем зале, когда Барри с Миком, не сговариваясь, разошлись по камерам. 

До возвращения Снарта Барри успел, наконец, избавиться от долбаной сигареты, побрился выданной безопасной бритвой и приготовился к тому, чтобы мирно выспаться ночью, как ему в спину прилетел сильный тычок.

— Я запретил тебе разговаривать с Крысоловом. 

Сила удара никак не согласовывалась с тихим тоном Снарта. Адреналин, вроде как выветрившийся, снова взыграл в крови.

— Предлагаешь общаться только с тобой? — съязвил Барри.

Снарт прищурился и замер, не нападая. Громкий сигнал разнесся по блоку С, за спиной Снарта загрохотала решетка. Еще минута, и выключится свет. Барри глубоко вдохнул и понял, что неосознанно умудрился встать в боевую стойку. Только Снарт плевать на это хотел. Одновременно с выключившимся светом сходу вмазал без замаха, метя Барри в глаз. Барри удар отбил, но пропустил следующий. Бок взорвался вспышкой боли. Не вскрикнув, чтобы не доставлять лишний раз удовольствия Снарту, Барри сгруппировался и атаковал. Кросс в челюсть, нырок, апперкот, уклон, джеб в лицо.

Правила бокса не предусматривают подставы. Чем Снарт и воспользовался, уклоняясь, он улучил момент и поставил подножку. Сбил на пол и локтем засветил в солнечное сплетение, выбивая воздух из легких. Надавил коленом в это место так, что у Барри в глазах потемнело. Как рыба, выброшенная на берег, он хватал ртом воздух и пытался отмахнуться, но Снарт врезал ему кулаком в глаз, обеспечивая смачный фингал, и придушил. До звона в ушах и абсолютной истерики. Барри слепо хватался за его руки, царапал рукава толстовки и никак не мог нашарить лицо, чтобы вдавить пальцы в глаза. Дотянуться до горла и сжать изо всех сил. Но не получалось.

Потеряв надежду, Барри захрипел, и только тогда Снарт его отпустил. Отсел в сторону, давая отдышаться, и презрительно бросил:

— О. Так ты не откинулся? 

А то сам не видел.

— Пошел ты, — просипел Барри, откашливаясь. — Маньяк гребаный. Ты не охуел выставлять такие условия?

Но ни слова, ни посыл не возымели эффекта.

— А ты не охуел бить по руке, что тебя кормит?

— Ты хотел сказать, члену, который меня трахает?

За что еще раз получил — Снарт со всей силы пнул его носком ботинка под ребра. А потом еще раз. Запоздало Барри сжался в комок, закрывая коленями живот, а руками — голову, но Снарт уже отступил. Поднялся на ноги и ополоснул лицо.

— И что теперь, выебешь напоследок, чтобы я хорошенько запомнил? — Барри никак не мог поверить, что экзекуция закончилась, и продолжал нарываться на еще большие неприятности. Хотя, куда еще хуже?

— У меня не стоит на отбитое мясо. Я не извращенец, — процедил Снарт и спокойно устроился на своей койке.


	11. Chapter 11

Ночами полагалось спать на койке. Более того, это предписывалось местным уставом. Ты можешь не хотеть спать, ты можешь вообще не спать, но обязан жопой кверху торчать на койке. Или не жопой, суть одна. Но надзиратели забивали болт на это правило. А заодно с ними и охранники. Три раза за ночь мимо камеры прошел один из этих церберов, но не сделал замечания, что Барри сидит в углу.

Ныли ребра, болело лицо, руки дрожали как у запойного алкоголика. Взобраться наверх у него не вышло, так что, уныло попялившись в зеркало на наливающийся под глазом фингал, Барри стянул одеяло с койки и закутался. Но оно не спасало от пробирающего до костей холода — сквозило так, словно злобные уроды-охранники открыли настежь все двери и врубили на полную мощность систему вентиляции.

Снарт спал, отвернувшись к стенке. Барри до чертиков хотелось пнуть его, чтобы добиться вменяемого ответа — какого хера? Почему нельзя? Что такого страшного случится? Хартли — не Мардон и не Гарсия. Даже не мудак Аксель. Но где гарантии, что, проснувшись, злой как собака Снарт не добьет его?

Уронив голову на сложенные на коленях руки, Барри пару раз проваливался в муторный сон, но фонарик охранника неизменно будил его. Барри осматривался, но Снарт все так же дрых, а типичные «ночные звуки» из других камер типа храпа, сипения, редких вскриков или шепотков сливались в гул, наподобие ветра в шахтах. 

После третьего, предрассветного, обхода, Барри стало совсем плохо. Суставы ломило, голова казалась чугунной. Отчаянно хотелось лечь на пол, прижаться к нему, как к последнему спасению, но нельзя. А почему нельзя — он забыл. Включившийся свет резанул по глазам, и, чтобы спрятаться, Барри с головой накрылся одеялом, оставив небольшой зазор, чтобы дышать. Снарт заворочался, разбуженный привычным грохотом открывающихся камер, сонно потер глаза, посмотрел на съежившегося Барри.

— Собирай манатки. Сегодня ты возвращаешься к Мардону.

— Снарт, — прохрипел Барри, намереваясь узнать, какого черта тот так вольно распоряжается перемещениями внутри блока, но голос сорвался. А еле слышный шепот Снарт перебил категоричным:

— Нет. Собираешь манатки и уебываешь. 

Двусмысленности исключались. Барри снова уткнулся лбом в руки и закрыл глаза. Нужно было привести себя в порядок и пойти на завтрак. Пересилить себя и дойти до медблока. Не загнуться во время работы и найти силы, чтобы потом вернуться в камеру Мардона. Но Барри с таким с трудом соскреб себя с пола, что пришлось облокотиться на стену, чтобы отдышаться. 

Нарочно или нет, Снарт не обращал на него внимания. Барри отложил одеяло на койку, не заправляя, и поежился. Его взгляд зацепился за теплую толстовку Снарта, и впервые за все время Барри пожалел, что не взял с собой нечто подобное. Или не попросил, чтобы ему это передали. Переслали. Принесли. Теплую уютную толстовку.

— Проваливай, — напоследок бросил Снарт и вышел из камеры на перекличку.

Барри прислонился к краю решетки, через силу улыбнулся надзирателю, посмотрел вслед двум затылкам — начинающему седеть Снарта и лысому, как коленка, Мика, и поморщился. Они очень органично сливались с прочими затылками, рябящими в глазах. Настолько, что через мгновение Барри перестал их различать и крепко зажмурился, чтобы переждать приступ.

Видимо, долго ждал, когда открыл глаза — в зале осталось только трое охранников. Барри с сожалением отлепился от решетки и двинул в сторону комнаты с телефонами. Откашлялся, чтобы не сипеть в трубку, и только после набрал номер Айрис.

— Барри! — обрадовалась та. 

— Он самый, — Барри улыбнулся в ответ. — Соскучился по тебе.

— У тебя все в порядке? Голос какой-то хриплый.

— Да, все нормально.

— Уверен? Я тоже по тебе соскучилась. И папа. Он все молчит, но нет-нет, да достает наш альбом с фотографиями и листает.

— Передавай ему привет. 

— Постараюсь, Барри, — Айрис замялась. — Точно ничего не случилось? У вас в это время вроде как должен быть завтрак.

— Ты зря волнуешься. Я просто хотел услышать твой голос. 

— Люблю тебя, медвежонок.

— И я тебя.

Трубка глухо стукнулась об стол — Барри не успел ее подхватить. Но из динамика уже доносились гудки — Айрис не застала момент слабости. Помассировав виски, Барри поднялся и, время от времени придерживаясь за стену, поплелся в медблок. Охранники странно косились на него, но не орали. Не угрожали дубинками. Не гнали в столовую. И это радовало, потому что при мысли о еде желудок словно выворачивало наизнанку, а желчь подступала к горлу.

Переодевшись с большими передышками в рабочую одежду, Барри только успел переступить порог основной части блока, как напоролся на доктора Сару.

— Боже, Барри, что случилось? — В ее глазах отразился ужас.

Неужели Снарт его так хорошо отделал?

— Упал, — выдавил из себя Барри.

— Барри, если это Леонард… — сразу начала доктор Сара. Почему он-то? Как будто в блоке С мало тех, кто жаждет выбить из Барри дух.

— Я упал, — повторил Барри.

Прохладная ладонь на несколько секунд легла ему на лоб. Доктор Сара тихо вскрикнула и, обняв за плечи, куда-то повела.

— У тебя лихорадка. Быстро лег, — коротко обронила она, посадила на край койки и метнулась к шкафчику за препаратами.

— Я в порядке, — Барри растянул губы в улыбке. Наверно, это выглядело жалко, потому что доктор Сара отшатнулась. Покачала головой и споро наполнила шприц.

— Конечно, — легко преодолев сопротивление, толкнула Барри спиной на койку и вкатала укол в плечо. — Именно поэтому ты сейчас слабее котенка.

Спорить с ней не хотелось. Подушка оказалась такой удобно и такой холодной, что Барри даже не предпринял попытки подняться. Это же не проблема, если он немного полежит и потом возьмется за работу? Доктору Саре нужна помощь. Она без Барри не справится. Только надо немножно поспать, и он обязательно переделает все дела.

Или покувыркается в муторно-воспаленном сне. С красными кругами и черными провалами. А еще с гребаным ощущением щекотки на сгибе локтя.

— Н-не надо, — прошептал Барри и открыл глаза. Точнее попробовал, но перед глазами все расплывалось. Ощущение щекотки исчезло. И Барри расслабился.

— Ты не сказал ей, — над ухом раздался голос Снарта.

Снарт — сон? Или Снарт — реальность? Вряд ли настоящий Леонард Снарт пришел бы в медблок после случившегося. Он же сам сказал уходить.

— Может, я и сука, но не крыса, — просипел Барри. Или подумал.

Плевать. Если это сон, то ему можно высказать все.

— Леонард! — разъяренный вопль доктора Сары сбил с мысли. — Отойди от него сейчас же!

Не сон? От удивления Барри вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Приглушенный свет ночников подтвердил, что все происходит на самом деле и рядом стоит Снарт. Издевательски улыбаясь. А доктор Сара пытается оттащить его за руку.

— Леонард, не смей ничего говорить, — сбавив тон, прошипела она. Да уж, не повезло Снарту. С ее мягкостью и доброжелательностью сложно поверить в то, что доктор Сара способна на резкие слова и поступки. — Я не идиотка. Это твоих рук дело. Чуть больше суток назад он был в полном порядке. Не хочу знать, что между вами произошло, но если подобное повторится — ты пожалеешь. 

Напугала. Кого угодно, но только не Снарта и только не начальником Айрон Хайтс.

— Сообщишь Уилларду или сразу Лэнгу? — не разочаровал Снарт.

— Если будет нужно — и не только им. — Доктор Сара довела его до дверей и не сдержалась: — Боже, Леонард! Он еле на ногах держался! Ты просто чудовище!

Барри довольно откинулся на подушку. Комичная сцена, только рассмеяться не удалось. Но Барри не жалел. Не верилось, что Снарт притащился проверить, жив ли он. Из ряда вон выходящее событие. Лыбясь, как идиот, Барри замотался в одеяло и сунул руку под подушку. Снарт с доктором Сарой продолжили шепотом препираться, но Барри перестал вслушиваться. Темные провалы и красные круги напомнили о себе, стоило закрыть глаза. 

Как потом объяснила доктор Сара — последствия недоедания и легкого сотрясения, усилившиеся за счет простуды. Голова болела и кружилась только первое время. А еда просилась наружу. Но блевать запрещалось. Как и читать. И смотреть телевизор. А еще запрещалось не выполнять указания доктора Сары. Зато в кои-то веки разрешалось валяться весь день и ничего не делать. Спать или слушать музыку. Преимущественно поп-рок шестидесятых-семидесятых, который, к удивлению Барри, просто обожала доктор Сара.

— Я не твоя собственность, — подпевал Лесли Гор Барри, — не пытайся меня изменить…

На выдохах еще слышались хрипы, но доктор Сара успокаивала, что это остаточное. Ребра больше не ныли. А фингал под глазом пожелтел. Уиллард и толпа надзирателей жаждали видеть Барри в блоке С, но доктор Сара считала иначе. Она орала и ругалась, шипела как кобра и не выпускала его. Никому не объясняла свои действия. Ночевала в медблоке, носилась с Барри, как это раньше делали Айрис и Кейтлин. Но те знали его ни один год. Барри терялся в догадках, но спрашивать не рисковал.

— Звучит обреченно, — прокомментировала импровизацию Барри доктор Сара, отвлекаясь от работы.

— Я не твоя собственность, не привязывай меня к себе… — посмотрев на нее, Барри сделал вид, что не услышал. Вместо этого состроил гримасу, передразнивая ее сосредоточенное лицо.

— Но у тебя неплохой голос, — рассмеялась доктор Сара.

— Особенно, когда не хриплю.

— Подумаешь, зато сразу наводит на мысль о подражании стилю той французской певицы… Имя из головы вылетело.

— Эдит Пиаф? Ты разбила мне сердце, — Барри демонстративно прижал руки к груди.

— Только не плачь, это разобьет сердце мне.

— Всем известно, что у доктора Уэйн нет сердца. Она никому не отвечает взаимностью.

— Что-то ты больно разговорчивый стал.

— Хм… Теряюсь в догадках, с чего бы это.

— Намекаешь, что пора тебя отпустить в блок С?

— Когда ты так говоришь — звучит не очень. Но общая мысль примерно такая.

— Не боишься?

— После того, как ты запугала всех, включая Снарта? — хохотнул Барри. — Сложно бояться.

— Так это его рук дело? — доктор Сара не упустила шанса узнать правду.

— Нет, — покачал головой, — Снарт не при чем. Хотя я очень удивился, когда увидел его здесь.

Она пожала плечами.

— Леонард ничего сказал. Но когда я зашла — он держал тебя за руку. 

Ого! Значит, не показалось. Еще плюс в копилку странностей Снарта.

— Ну вот видишь. Сомнительно, что человек, так меня отделавший, будет приходить, чтобы проведать.

Доктор Сара перевела взгляд на календарь на своем столе, а после — на большие настенные часы.

— Хорошо, — решила она, откинувшись на стуле и скрестив руки на груди, — возвращайся в блок. Но больше не попадай не-Леонарду под горячую руку.

Ее хотелось расцеловать. Но она бы сочла это фамильярностью. Поэтому Барри просто широко улыбнулся, соскользнул с койки и помахал ей рукой. 

Во всем теле ощущалась какая-то необъяснимая легкость. И даже суровые морды охранников не могли испортить приподнятое настроение. Испортить его способен только Снарт, чем и не преминул воспользоваться, — Барри столкнулся с ним нос к носу прямо у входа в основой зал.

— Снарт.

— Выкарабкался, — коротко констатировал тот.

— Не твоими молитвами, — отбрил Барри.

— И гонору не убавилось.

Снарт толкнул его первым. Но на них никто и обернуться не успел, как Хеллерман заорал:

— Всем разойтись по камерам! 

И следом за его криком сработал сигнал по всему блоку. Крайне вовремя. Не достань Барри доктора Сару, остался бы в медблоке еще на сутки, если не больше. А так хоть камера — все разнообразие.

С которым многие не согласились бы. К примеру, все заключенные блока С, бегом вернувшиеся в камеры.

— Заморозка блока? — недоуменно пробасил мужик из соседней камеры.

На его реплику огрызнулся проходящий мимо Хеллерман: 

— Нет, Макриди, но если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я устрою тебе заморозку в карцере! — И повернулся к Барри и Снарту. — Снарт, выйти из камеры!

— Какие-то проблемы, сэр? — Снарт подчинился, сложив руки за спиной.

— Судя по всему, сейчас будут, — к ним подошел Уиллард в окружении еще троих охранников. — Мистер Снарт, ответьте на простой вопрос — где вы были полчаса назад?

От вкрадчивого тона Уилларда Барри передернуло. Так обычно говорят люди, которые заранее знают ответы на свои вопросы. Уверенно. Обвиняюще. Напоказ.

Похоже, Снарт это тоже уловил. Он нахмурился и чуть склонил голову. Седеющими волосами и напряженным взглядом он напоминал матерого волка, попавшего в капкан. Еще не рычащего и воющего, но уже готового отгрызть себе конечность, только бы высвободиться. 

— Со мной, — ровно проговорил Барри. — В раздевалке медблока.

Для Уилларда это прозвучало как взрыв петарды. Он вздрогнул и недоуменно оглядел Барри с ног до головы.

— Мистер Аллен? Вы уверены?

— Как под присягой, — кивнул Барри.

— Мистер Снарт? — Удивление сменил скептический взгляд.

— Я в курсе, что вы могли подумать, — схватился за брошенную соломинку Снарт, — но нет, мы в раздевалке не трахались. Он едва на ногах стоит для такой акробатики.

Шокированный и разочарованный Уиллард еще потоптался, но потом махнул рукой и направился к выходу. Снарта огляделся и под немигающими взглядами охранников зашел в камеру. Охранники, закрыв решетку, рассредоточились по залу.

— Теперь ты мой должник, — даже не подумал улыбнуться Барри, наблюдая за ними. — Понятия не имею, что ты натворил, но я только что отмазал тебя от наказания.

— Дай подумать — и что ты хочешь? — негромко спросил Снарт, опираясь на решетку в паре дюймов от плеча Барри.

— Хартли, — и, помедлив, добавил: — Снарт, мне ничего не нужно, кроме общения. Ты или Мик — это круто, но от вас у меня крыша однажды поедет. 

— Барри, ты в курсе, кто такой Крысолов, чем занимается и с кем ведет дела?

— В курсе.

— И ты…

Барри опустил руку ему на предплечье, не давая договорить.

— Так мы договорились? Я постараюсь не отсвечивать в компании Хартли, а ты перестаешь избивать меня.

— Чем тебя Крысолов подкупил? Только не говори, что хорошо сосет.

— Не скатился в сучизм от этих стен и своих дружков. И мне этого достаточно.


	12. Chapter 12

— И что, он просто успокоился? — недоумевал Хартли. — Снарт? Мы точно про одного и того же Снарта говорим? Тот самый Снарт, который тебя отпиздил?

Хартли словно задался целью понять поведение Снарта. Любую мелочь. Как будто не находил других вариантов, ответов или пояснений, почему из всех Снарт предпочел именно Барри. Только ему пошел навстречу и спустил с рук неповиновение.

— А нужно, чтобы он каждый раз меня в медблок отправлял?

— Я не про то. Но наши с тобой тайные свиданки его точно не напрягают?

Барри удивленно приподнял брови — ему показалось или в словах Хартли проскользнула зависть?

— А я про то. И они его не напрягают. Главное, что не перед носом у всего блока.

Пощелкав пальцами, Хартли поправил капюшон на голове, снял очки, протер их и выдал: 

— Акселя на днях возвращают. Держите ухо востро. 

Высунулся из безлюдного ответвления коридора и осмотрелся.

— Эй, а сигарет и сегодня не будет?

— Перетопчешься, — не оборачиваясь ответил Хартли и растворился среди унылых серых стен Айрон Хайтс. 

В подобных коридорных тупиках заключенным появляться запрещалось, но охранники по таким закоулкам и не шарилась. Им хватало толпы в основном зале. Поэтому Барри мог спокойно встречаться с Хартли без серьезных последствий для обоих. Барри еще постоял, прислонившись к стене, и выбрался следом. Ему нужно было найти Снарта и передать слова Хартли.

Снарт так и не раскололся, что случилось. Но по сбитым костяшкам и отсутствующему несколько недель Акселю Барри догадался, что не все так просто. Однако все молчали. Все банды. Все заключенные. Недобро косились друг на друга, но в остальном вели себя подчеркнуто вежливо — не устраивали свалок, не перегавкивались оскорблениями, не нарывались на неприятности. И это молчание висело в воздухе, как сизая туча в преддверии грозы. Так что Барри день ото дня все чаще оглядывался и подспудно готовился к моменту, когда это напряжение бомбанет.

Снарт с Миком все так же держались рядом с ним в столовой и на прогулках. Время от времени провожали в медблок. Мик все чаще стал звать Барри на тренировки. И словно в противовес этому Снарт, наоборот, стал отдаляться. Не трогал лишний раз. Не принуждал к сексу. Даже не заговаривал. И по возможности отмалчивался, не отвечая даже на прямолинейные вопросы. И это нервировало и раздражало сильнее, чем когда Снарт требовал плату сексом.

Барри обнаружил его в общем зале за столом для игры в покер. И, судя по крайней степени злобы и негодования во взгляде второго игрока — мускулистого латиноса в заношенной майке, Снарт явно выигрывал. Толпа «амиго», сгрудившихся за спиной латиноса, подбадривала, словно шла игра в шахматы или соревнование по армрестлингу. Только латиносу это ни черта не помогало.

Еще отец говорил, что покер любит тишину и спокойствие. Только так можно не дать остальным игрокам прочесть себя и свои карты. Наверно, латиносу попался плохой учитель игры в покер. Не в пример ему Снарт умел не реагировать на провокации, выкрики и советы. А так же мысленные посылы сдохнуть на месте. Уверенный в своей победе, он невозмутимо разглядывал лицо противника. Даже не вздрогнул, когда Барри подошел и встал за правым плечом. 

«Амиго» латиноса орали все громче. Обстановка накалялась. С десяток охранников возникло в дверях в блок, и на весь зал, одновременно с врубившейся сиреной, разнеслось звучное:

— Заморозка блока! Закрыть все камеры!

Латиносов как ветром сдуло. Снарт чертыхнулся и, даже не подумав собрать карты, ринулся в камеру. Барри припустил следом.

— Что случилось?

Они успели заскочить раньше, чем получить окриком в спину от охранников или дубинкой по ребрам. Решетка лязгнула, и Барри, как намагниченный, прилип к ней, высматривая, то творится снаружи.

— Кого-то убили, — процедил Снарт, плюхнувшись на койку, явно недовольный, что выигрыш сорвался.

— Я серьезно, — возмутился Барри.

— Я тоже. Общей свалки не было. Между бандами перемирие. Значит не драка.

— Больше не может быть причин заморозить блок?

— Настолько серьезных? — уточнил Снарт. — Нет.

Незнакомый новичок-надзиратель остановился перед носом у Барри и громко отдал приказ:

— Открыть камеру! Аллен, на выход!

— Что случилось, Майлз? — Снарт подскочил с койки.

Он что, поименно знает всю администрацию Айрон Хайтс?

— Без вопросов! — отрезал Майлз.

— Офицер… — промямлил Барри, не понимающий вообще ничего.

— Без вопросов! — рявкнул Майлз. — Аллен, двигай в медблок!

Медблок? К доктору Саре? Им там санитаров не хватает?

Барри пожал плечами, вышел из камеры и оглянулся на Снарта. Тот подошел вплотную к решетке, обхватил пальцами прутья и нахмурился. Не вздрогнул, когда Майлз врезал дубинкой совсем рядом с его руками.

Весь путь до дверей Барри оглядывался. Получал тычки в спину, но не мог идти ровно. За каждой решеткой каждой камеры виднелись недоуменные взгляды. Потому что так не бывает. Если замораживают блок, то из камеры забирают только провинившегося. Но Барри чист, и только ленивый об этом не знает. К тому же виновного заковывают в наручники, а его увели просто так. И не к начальнику блока или начальнику тюрьмы, а в медблок.

Доктор Сара стояла посреди медблока и растирала пальцы, как если бы они у нее замерзли. Хотя помещение всегда хорошо отапливалось.

— Доктор Уэйн, что случилось?

Она скривила губы и скрестила руки на груди, спрятав пальцы под мышками.

— Нашли тело одного из заключенных.

— В блоке С все на местах. Кажется…- Барри лихорадочно вспоминал, по двое заключенных было в каждой камере или нет. Но он видел не все камеры и не всех заключенных…

— Это из блока В. 

Тогда какого черта?

— А причем тут я?

В последнее время он вообще вел себя максимально примерно. Пропускал мимо ушей сальные шуточки. Не отвечал. Не набрасывался, как в тот единственный раз с Бигзом. Хотя бы потому, что никому в голову не приходило называть Барри деткой.

— Ты работал судмедэкспертом.

Ответ ошарашил. Барри помнил уставы и протоколы, и ни в одном из них не значился пункт, что заключенный, даже отбывший срок сможет когда-либо вернуться к подобной работе. Им нужна его консультация?

— Ключевое слово — работал, — вслух заметил Барри. Напомнил доктору Саре, кто он и где они находятся, если вдруг все сошли с ума и забыли про такую мелочь.

— Наш коронер в отъезде. А Лэнг требует срочно выяснить подробности смерти. Раньше, чем все это выйдет за пределы Айрон Хайтс. Счет идет даже не на часы, а минуты. Неизвестно, сколько среди охранников Айрон Хайтс любителей растрепать произошедшее журналистам. 

— Ага, — кивнул Барри. Объяснение мало чего прояснило, и происходящее продолжало напоминать сумасшедший дом. — Вызов городского коронера привлечет еще большее внимание. А я под рукой. У Лэнга знакомых коронеров нет?

Доктор Сара укоризненно посмотрела на него. Ну да, откуда ей знать? Нетерпеливо постучав каблуком об пол, она повела Барри вниз, в подвальное помещение, где располагался тюремный морг.

— Журналисты обожают мусолить каждую смерть заключенного. А на нас потом обрушиваются тонны отчетов и проверок. Потому что не досмотрели. Потому что допустили.

— Лэнг сам предложил пустить меня в расход?

— Да.

— Он же в курсе, что я не имею право осматривать труп и писать экспертное заключение? Если дело дойдет до суда, то заключение признают недействительным.

— Лэнг берет всю ответственность на себя. Сейчас ему нужно знать, что произошло.

— Тогда мне нужно осмотреть еще и место преступления. Там могли остаться следы.

— Прачечная. Но там хорошо убрались. Никаких следов, никаких улик. Хлоркой разит так, словно целый галлон чистящего вещества вылили. Есть только тело.

Сара открыла дверь и повернула выключатель. После скудного освещения на лестнице Барри зажмурился и, не глядя, шагнул вперед, в привычный холод и слабый запах формалина. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза, Барри застыл как вкопанный.

Перед ним на прозекторском столе лежало тело Даффа.


	13. Chapter 13

Все, что делал Барри, ему казалось странным. Вроде привычные действия, которые он не раз совершал, помогая коронеру. Но каждое движение получалось механическим. Точным, верным, но бездумным. Барри было странно влезать в чужую робу. Странно напяливать полиэтиленовый фартук. Маску и защитный экран на лицо, чтобы скопившая в теле кровь не попала на кожу или в глаза. Брать в руки скальпель и делать первый надрез, над печенью, чтобы электронным термометром определить максимально точное время смерти. Скорее, максимально приближенное к точности, но когда перед тобой труп — это незначительные детали. Все равно детективы при опросе прибавляют плюс минус несколько минут.

— Смерть наступила чуть меньше трех часов назад. Но это можно определить и без термометра — трупное окоченение в начальной стадии.

Барри показательно согнул руку Даффа в локте. С трудом, но она еще сгибалась. Еще пара часов, и этот эффект пропадет, тело застынет в определенной позе на несколько дней. С хрустом он распрямил руку, и доктор Сара громко сглотнула.

— Барри, прости. Я собиралась тебе помочь… — начала одна, но Барри ее прервал.

— Будет лучше, доктор Уэйн, если вы оставите меня одного. Если Лэнгу нужен результат, то так будет быстрее. 

— На столе у тебя за спиной диктофон и фотоаппарат. 

— Спасибо.

Услышав стук закрывшейся двери, Барри отложил термометр, включил диктофон и приступил к осмотру кожных покровов, фотографируя гематомы, делая соскобы, собирая материал, как если бы находился в морге полицейского департамента. Каждый образец отдельно. Чтобы потом изучить под микроскопом.

Тело человека хранит информацию в течение всей жизни. Любая травма, любой ушиб, любое физическое воздействие оставляет свой отпечаток. Одни со временем пропадают, другие нет. Так что, даже не зная жертву, у Барри всегда получалось мысленно воссоздать хотя бы часть картины его биографии.

Именно поэтому он отказался работать коронером. И именно поэтому предпочел засесть в лаборатории судмедэкспертизы. Слишком много лишних эмоций. Барри просто не выдерживал такой груз. Абстрагироваться не получалось.

Так и теперь. С каждой минутой он узнавал Даффа. Не как сокамерника, не как обычного заключенного, а как близкого друга. Того, кто падал с велосипеда и разбивался на машине, ломал конечности и получал ушибы. Выпивал в конце недели и забивал на спорт.

Кабинетная крыса с сидячей работой. Маркетолог? Менеджер? Как при такой спокойной работе он умудрился угодить за решетку? Дафф был женат. Несколько лет назад. Довольно долго. Десять лет? Сколько нужно времени, чтобы массивное кольцо оставило след? А еще Дафф носил очки. В Айрон Хайтс за то недолгое время, что Барри трясся за свою жизнь с ним в камере, Дафф ни разу не надевал очки. Но следы сохранились. Значит, ходил в них до ареста. 

Рука не дрожала, когда Барри наносил разрезы для вскрытия. И пока держал пилу. Но ему до чертиков хотелось отбросить все от себя. Сорвать одежду коронера и забиться в угол. Зачем? Почему сейчас? И почему именно он? Гребаный Лэнг! Пришло же ему в голову. 

Лэнг мог поступить и по-другому. Прийти лично и попросить. В конце концов, это ему надо. Но стоило оставаться честным с собой до конца — даже если бы Лэнг пришел и попросил — Барри не отказал бы. Все равно оказался бы в провонявшем формалином морге, вынимающим срезанную часть грудной клетки из тела.

С осмотром внутренних органов дело пошло быстрее. Барри машинально комментировал каждое свое действие, измерял, взвешивал, делал срезы. Не особо нужные, кроме тех, что касались горла и таза. Но Барри привык дотошно изучать все. 

Доктор Сара пришла в тот момент, когда он стаскивал с рук использованные перчатки. Бегло осмотрела Барри с головы до ног, перевела взгляд на зашитое тело, скомпонованные на столе образцы для лаборатории.

— С тобой все в порядке? 

Первый же вопрос, от которого Барри захотелось приложиться лбом об стену. Стоило бы ответить честно — нет. С ним не все в порядке. Он абсолютно не в порядке. Вместо этого он содрал с себя дрожащими пальцами робу и встряхнул головой. Как собака. Как до ужаса уставшая собака.

— Многочисленные разрывы сфинктера, — вырвалось у него. — Его изнасиловали. Не один раз. Не один человек. Насиловали в презервативах, следов спермы нет. 

Сухо, как для отчета. Но кому какая разница?

— На теле проступили посмертные гематомы, — продолжил Барри. — Пока насиловали, его жестко зафиксировали. Один держал за руки. Двое других — за ноги. Я снял отпечатки — сами потом сверите с тюремной картотекой.

— Ты уверен, что нападавших было трое? — голос доктора Сары дрогнул.

— Четверо. Пятеро. Не меньше. На гортани тоже есть микротрещины. Его насиловали одновременно с двух сторон. 

Собственный голос слышался как со стороны. 

— Барри, с тобой все в порядке? 

— Нет. Он был моим сокамерником до того, как его перевели в другой блок. Это может скомпрометировать результаты вскрытия. А еще ты сказала, что тело нашли в прачечной. Я работал там перед тем, как ты предложила мне помогать в медблоке.

Барри знал, что на него не подумают. Куча улик это доказывала. Но руки дрожали так, как будто он снова оказался в душевой. Один на один с Даффом. Неуверенный, что ему удастся выбраться живым.

— Это тюрьма, Барри. А ты четыре часа назад еще крутился в медблоке на глазах у десятка людей, — успокоила его доктор Сара.

— Я не знал его имени. — Голос сорвался, и Барри откашлялся, чтобы договорить. — Только фамилию — Дафф. Все, что он успел рассказать о себе — отбывал срок за подложное изнасилование. Зато теперь я знаю о нем больше, чем хотел бы. У него начальная стадия рака желудка, вряд ли он сам о ней знал. Вероятно, принимал за приступы гастрита. При жизни он много пил. Лет пять назад ему сделали операцию на колене. В детстве он откуда-то упал, и на коже головы до сих пор не рассосался шрам. Его изнасиловали и задушили. Давили на горло большими пальцами рук. Ни единого шанса на спасение.

— Барри…

— Сара, — он впервые обратился к ней по имени, — передай начальнику Лэнгу, что Дафф хотел стать частью банды арийцев. 

— Думаешь, это они?

— Думать и строить догадки — работа детективов. А я судмедэксперт. Это сегодня я больше коронер. Заключение в диктофоне. Моя работа закончена. Если ты не против, завтра я не выйду на смену.

— Барри…

— Я хочу вернуться в камеру.

Что-то в его взгляде подтолкнуло ее дать ему пройти. И Барри очень хотелось верить, что это не страх. Потому что ему было страшно. До одури. До чертиков. До трясущихся рук и подкатывающей к горлу истерики.

Скучающий у стены в медблоке Майлз подобрался при появлении Барри, пропустил вперед. Проходя через раздевалку, Барри резко остановился и обернулся к нему.

— Офицер Майлз, простите, не могли бы вы отпустить меня в душ?

Майлз уставился на Барри, словно у того за доли секунды вторая голова выросла.

— Таких распоряжений не поступало, — оттарабанил он привычную фразу.

Но привычное уже набило оскомину. Как наполовину пережеванный лимон. И Барри не постеснялся его выплюнуть. Вместе с истеричными нотками, прорвавшимися против воли.

— От меня за милю несет кровью, гнилью, формалином и костной пылью. Пожалуйста, всего пара минут!

Майлз открыл рот, чтобы повторить что-то наподобие сказанного, как за спиной Барри раздалось тихое:

— Офицер Майлз, сделайте, как просит мистер Аллен.

— Начальник Уиллард, — вскинулся Майлз.

Похоже, не только доктору Саре и начальнику Лэнгу пришлось со всем разбираться. Замороченный вид Уилларда говорил сам за себя — бессонная ночь, помятая одежда, мешки под глазами и крайняя степень усталости на лице. 

— Идите, мистер Аллен, — махнул рукой Уиллард. — Офицер Майлз вас подождет. Вы и так сделали нам всем большое одолжение, согласившись провести вскрытие.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Причина та, о которой я думаю?

— Не в курсе ваших мыслей, сэр. Заключение у доктора Уэйн.

— Да, да… Идите уже.

В душевой Барри врубил холодную воду на полную мощность и подставил затылок и плечи. Поток, словно удар по голове, отуплял. Вымывал напрочь все мысли. Мешал думать и сосредоточиться. Каждое мгновение для Барри будто растягивалось на десятки лет. Он запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Тело онемело, и если бы не яркая вспышка воспоминания, мелькнувшая на периферии сознания, то неизвестно сколько Барри бы так проторчал. До скончания времен? Если бы позволили.

Подкрутив вентиль непослушными пальцами, Барри добавил горячей воды и быстро согрелся. Не вытираясь, взял в руки одежду и принюхался. Формалин. Чертов формалин. То ли въелся в ткань, то ли осел в дыхательных путях. И если в первом случае форму можно выстирать, то во втором — это надолго. Так что, скрипя зубами, вещи пришлось натянуть.

Смахнув с волос капли воды, Барри уверенно дошагал до камеры, подошел к все так же торчащему около решетки Снарту и встал рядом. Но заговорил только когда Майлз отошел на приличное расстояние.

— Скажи, что это не твоих рук дело. 

Сил на уговоры или долгие беседы не осталось. Барри просто хотел знать. Аксель — черт бы с ним. Но произошедшее слишком походило на месть.

— Ты про что? — насторожился Снарт.

— Труп в прачечной.

Барри высматривал в лице Снарта хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы малейший намек, крошечную подсказку. Но тот недаром слыл отличным игроком в покер.

— Ты трупом занимался все это время?

— Ответь, — настаивал на своем Барри.

— Нет. Я ничего не знаю про труп в прачечной. И никого не убивал в последнее время.

Барри ненавидел помещения для аутопсии не только из-за запахов, но и за вечный холод. Замерзшие пальцы. Постоянно падающие из рук стальные инструменты. Запахи — мелочь в сравнении с этим. 

Не думая о последствиях, Барри потянулся к Снарту. К его живому теплу. Запаху чистого тела. Уткнулся носом в шею и хрипло попросил:

— Мне нужно. Пожалуйста, Снарт.

Если тот и опешил, то ничем не выдал. И единой секундной заминки.

— Свет выключат еще нескоро. — И провел ладонью по влажным волосам Барри.

— Плевать. — Барри шагнул к койкам, сдернул одно одеяло и подоткнул его у изголовья, отделяя себя и Снарта от остальных, создавая импровизированную ширму. Дернул Снарта на себя и впился поцелуем ему в губы. Снарт удивился. Не мог не удивиться такому развитию событий, но Барри забил на все, включая бьющее по нервам подсознательное «опасно!»

Но что опаснее — подставиться или сломаться? Прогнуться или сойти с ума? 

Снарт слепо шарил по его телу. Не отпускал, как будто лихорадка Барри передалась ему. Вместе с поцелуями и горячими объятиями. Вывернувшись, Барри развернулся спиной к Снарту, расстегнул свои штаны и помог приспустить их, выгнулся навстречу и притерся. Широко улыбнулся, услышав сдавленную брань. Даже если Снарт подобного не планировал — он зажегся, как сухая спичка. Подпалился, как суховей. Поддался на не вовремя возникшее искушение. 

Хранил ли он презервативы при себе всегда — Барри понятия не имел. Но почувствовав давление на анус, расслабился и, шумно выдохнув, насадился на член Снарта. Уткнулся пылающим лбом в ледяную стену камеры и изо всех сил зажимал себе рот, подаваясь навстречу уверенным толчкам Снарта и неуместному в такой момент удовольствию.

Отпихнув руки Барри, Снарт сам зажал ему рот рукой, чтобы ни единого звука не просочилось наружу. Чертовски сложно, Барри казалось, что каждый заключенный в каждой камере все слышит. Тяжелое дыхание, влажные тихие шлепки кожи о кожу. Барри хотелось укусить Снарта за пальцы, оттолкнуть руку, заорать в голос, взвыть от страха, от боли и острого наслаждения. Но не стал этого делать. Только на пике, в момент экстаза, выдохнул невнятно имя. Набор звуков. Но глупо было думать, что Снарт не услышал.

— Вытрешь стену сам. — Снарт отстранился и смыл презерватив в унитаз. Застегнул штаны и дал Барри сперва привести себя в порядок, только потом сорвал одеяло.

После того, что несколько часов лицезрел Барри, собственная сперма не вызывала отторжение. Барри собрал ее руками и смыл в раковину. И затем еще раз прошелся влажными руками по стене.

— Ложись на мою койку, — коротко бросил Снарт, когда Барри закончил.

Пожав плечами, Барри устроился под одеялом и отвернулся лицом к стене. Не потому, что не хотел видеть Снарта. А потому что в никуда смотреть всегда проще, чем кому-то в глаза. Особенно, когда не хочешь, чтобы правда всплыла на поверхность раньше срока.

Чтобы не думать о Снарте, Барри задумался о травмах на теле Даффа. Предполагал ли тот, что вот такое возможно? Понимал, на что подписывался? Совершенно точно нет. 

Дафф полный кретин.

— Что ты недоговариваешь? — Снарт присел на койку за спиной Барри, заново делясь своим теплом. Не принуждая раскрывать лишнее, но предлагая возможность выговориться. Сказать то, что хочется. То, что можно говорить.

— Это Дафф. Мой первый сокамерник. И ты не поймешь. Сразу, как попал сюда, я боялся. Я до чертиков боялся. Всех. И его тоже. Потому что он постоянно находился рядом. Или поблизости. И я оказался прав, однажды он напал. Но я отбился. Чисто случайно. В душевой. Там скользко, и он не рассчитал.

Барри понимал, что нес бессвязную чушь. Но нужные слова не находились. Из сумбура и каши в голове сложно было вычленить что-то более разумное.

— Тот случай, когда он загремел к Саре с сотрясением? — подсказал Снарт.

— Да. Удар локтем в затылок.

— Круто. Так и череп раскроить недолго.

— Я не соображал, действовал на рефлексах. А теперь получается что то, чего боялся я, случилось с ним. Он послужил для кого-то или чего-то разменной монетой.

— Поэтому ты так рьяно кинулся доказывать свою ценность? — Снарт не упустил возможность поддеть.

Но Барри понял. Это чтобы разрядить обстановку. Не обидеть.

— Не смешно. Нет. Это мерзко, но я радуюсь тому, что в морге на столе сейчас не мой труп.

— Радоваться тому, что в морге не твой труп — нормально. Особенно здесь. — Снарт опустил руку на плечо Барри и несильно сжал.


	14. Chapter 14

Снарт двигался в нем размеренно. Не реагируя на тихие жалобные стоны, которые Барри гасил укусами. Своих губ, плеч и рук Снарта. Пальцы соскальзывали с мокрых боков Снарта, оставляя длинные царапины. Барри потерял счет времени, ему казалось — прошла вечность. И все, что крутилось в голове, — хорошо, что камеры закрываются решетками и воздух в них не застаивается. Воздух, как же. Тяжелый душный запах пота, смазки и секса. Дразнящий ноздри, замещающий остаточный запах формалина, который преследовал Барри с того момента, как доктор Сара открыла дверь в морг.

— Снарт, — выдавил Барри срывающимся голосом, — ты гребаный мудак, не гвозди забиваешь!

Снарт только усмехнулся, но, сука, ни на йоту не ускорился. Барри даже пожалел, что заигрался, облизывая чертовски длинные пальцы Снарта, татуировки на его руках. Плечи. Шею. Но ведь так хотелось! Кто ж знал, что такая прелюдия раззадорит Снарта настолько, что он перестанет церемониться, вклинится между ног Барри, забросит их на плечи и начнет трахать так, будто у них в запасе все время этого мира.

— Уроды, — донеслось недоуменное. — Вы там вконец охуели?! Снарт, в карцер захотелось, так я сейчас устрою!

Барри выглянул из-за плеча Снарта и тут же зажмурился от света фонарика, ослепившего его. Прикинувшись глухим и не прерывая ритма, Снарт вогнал член на всю длину еще пару раз и вынул. Поднялся с койки, не обращая внимания на заводившегося в поисках одеяла Барри, не прикрываясь, пошарил в своих вещах и шагнул к охреневшему охраннику.

— Хватит? — сунул между прутьями решетки сложенную вчетверо купюру. Свет фонарика не позволял толком разглядеть происходящее, но чем еще мог подкупать охрану Снарт? Наркотой? И поэтому тогда послал нахер Гарсию?

— Наглый ты стал, Снарт, — в разы тише протянул охранник. — Совсем с катушек слетел?

— Так хватит, или я сегодня перебьюсь, а завтра найду с кем договориться?

— Мудак.

Но деньги забрал. И тут же убрался, ворча себе под нос.

— Ну что, продолжим, — ухмыльнулся Снарт, возвращаясь.

Несмотря на издевательства, его хотелось до искр из глаз. Барри провел рукой по своему ноющему члену и облизал пересохшие губы.

— И сколько я стою по тюремным меркам? — усмехнулся он.

— Сто баксов, — дернул плечом Снарт. Наверняка засосы и укусы уже давали о себе знать. Завтра проснется пятнистым, как ягуар. Мысль об этом разливалась теплом, будоража отравленную возбуждением кровь. 

— Так мало? — Барри нарывался. И прекрасно осознавал это.

— Не буду против, если заплатишь хотя бы половину. — Удар ниже пояса. Снарт прекрасно знал, что у Барри нет денег. Резко перевернул Барри на живот, Снарт заломил ему руку и, вздернув за задницу и задрав одеяло, снова вставил. И сразу взял быстрый и жесткий темп. Так, что Барри вцепился зубами в подушку, чтобы не подвывать в голос. Трение члена о простату больше не дразнило, оно взрывалось яркими вспышками в мозгу и внизу живота, моментально распространяясь по нервным окончаниям. Не секс, а блядское издевательство! Барри подавался навстречу, подмахивал, настолько позволял захват и скреб ногтями по простыне. Но, кажется, перегорел настолько, что не мог кончить. Член болел, колени занемели, Барри всхлипывал, чувствуя, как горячие слезы впитываются в подушку, но ему словно не хватало какой-то мелочи. Толчка посильнее? Хриплого выдоха в шею? Смены угла проникновения? 

Снарт выпустил руку Барри и запутался пальцами в волосах, ткнул лицом в подушку, основательно придушив, и с силой сжал его член. Так, что Барри захлебнулся воплем и кончил, забрызгав спермой руку Снарта и простынь под собой. 

— А я говорил — нацепи презерватив, — на выдохах пробормотал Снарт на ухо Барри и навалился сверху, придавливая к койке.

— Слезь с меня, — просипел Барри и задергался, — я сейчас задохнусь.

Конечности отказались повиноваться и выползти из-под Снарта не удавалось. Все, чего добился Барри — Снарт чуть сместился в сторону. Не расцепляясь, будто ловил какое-то извращенное удовольствие в такой позе. Но Барри хоть смог вдохнуть.

Из-за убийства Даффа их «заморозили» в блоке почти на неделю. То есть никакого похода в столовую или на прогулку, никакого душа, никакой прачечной и никакого общения, кроме взаимных перебранок через решетки, и с утра до вечера перед глазами один Снарт. Снарт, который, как оказалось, умеет не только корчить невозмутимый вид, но и раздражаться, злиться и срывать все это на Барри, как на единственного находящегося под рукой. 

За первые три дня заключения Барри усвоил — Снарт сильнее. Драться с ним бесполезно. Серьезно не покалечит, но при желании приложит так, что мало не покажется. Также Барри усвоил, что Снарт не треплет языком лишний раз не из-за имиджа крутого парня. Он просто молчун по природе. А еще он терпеть не может беспорядок в камере. И грязное белье. Так что Барри быстро выяснил, что стирать простыни в раковине — то еще дрочерство. Не говоря уж о том, как их сушить. Но так как деться с подводной лодки было некуда — терпел. Сливал все негодование в секс и только так мирился с реальностью.

Лежа на мокрой простыне и мокрой подушке под потным Снартом, Барри ощущал себя по меньшей мере распяленной лягушкой. Совсем как в ту долбаную ночь, правда, тогда и кровать была пошире раза в три, и сам Барри лежал на спине. Разведя ноги максимально широко, хватаясь руками за изголовье кровати и крича в голос о том, как ему хорошо.

— Не знаешь, когда снимут заморозку? — шепотом спросил он, помня о том, что повышать голос нельзя. Иначе услышат в соседних камерах и разорутся. А Барри и так хватало смешков и подначек «соседей», которые как будто каждую ночь их со Снартом еблю подслушивали.

Правда, ржали, уроды, только над Барри.

— Завтра. Или еще через неделю, — так же тихо ответил Снарт. — Кто знает. Сейчас последнее, что нужно Лэнгу — новые разборки среди заключенных. 

Барри помолчал и сознался:

— Я сказал доктору Саре, что Дафф хотел влиться в банду арийцев.

— Почему ты называешь ее «доктор Сара»? — перевел разговор Снарт. И сразу стало неуютно. От места. От позы. От полной и абсолютной незащищенности.

— Снарт, — зашипел Барри, — мы можем не обсуждать ее, пока у меня в заднице твой член?

— Ты первый упомянул.

— Блядь.

— Почему? — повторил Снарт. — Ответь. И я скажу, что думаю о твоем признании.

— Как-то меня посылали на практику в Старлинг-Сити. Там в участке работают целых три детектива с одинаковой фамилией. Отец и две его дочери. И чтобы не путаться, все называют их между собой детектив Лэнс, детектив Сара и детектив Лорел. Так и здесь. По аналогии.

Снарт принял это сумбурное объяснение. Длинно выдохнул, побарабанил пальцами по спине Барри и, наклонившись к уху, еле слышно проговорил:

— Зря ты сказал Саре про арийцев. Лэнг им это не спустит. У него договоренность с Акселем, что тот держит псов на коротком поводке. Но Аксель еще не в Айрон-Хайтс. 

— Это ты его отправил в больницу? — вырвалось у Барри. Недостаточно тихо.

— Нет. Он сам себя отправил, — повысив голос, Снарт сжал шею Барри и налег сверху. И снова еле слышно добавил: — А ты не задавай подобных вопросов там, где тебя постоянно слушают чьи-то уши. 

Значит, их и правда, слушали все это время. И не только во время секса.

— Я понял. — Барри погладил его по бедру, по мягким волоскам, убеждая отпустить. Это неловкое действие возымело эффект — Снарт снова отстранился.

— Мне нужно отлить. Выпусти меня, — попросил Барри. Ему надоело лежать, надоело думать и прикидывать, когда эта ерунда закончится. Барри попросту устал ничего не делать и до зубного скрежета завидовал тем, кто работал на кухне. Три раза в день этих мудаков выводили под конвоем и предоставляли свободу действий. Три раза в день пятеро избранных могли себе позволить то, что для остальных оставалось под запретом.

Снарт выполнил просьбу, дав Барри скатиться на пол. Колени дрожали и подгибались, как после долгого бега или хорошей тренировки. Кое-как Барри добрел до унитаза и облокотился на стену. Прикасаться к члену было неприятно, из-за частого секса анус до конца не сжимался, Барри чувствовал себя отстойно. Но в то же время удовлетворенно. Как ни крути, но, несмотря на долю грубости во время секса, Снарт умел выжимать максимум из каждой минуты.

— Помочь? — донесся до Барри его насмешливый голос.

— Обойдусь, — мрачно пробормотал Барри. Но ничерта не получалось. Как будто какое-то табу мешало расслабиться.

— Или ты просто не хочешь, — прозвучало у Барри за ухом так неожиданно, что он вздрогнул. Снарт подкрался тихо, что в это мгновение верилось, как ему удалось стать одним из лучших воров.

Обняв его за пояс, Снарт сам взял в руку член Барри и слегка помассировал. От прикосновения Барри пробило дрожью. Идиотская двусмысленная ситуация! И пальцы Снарта, от которых хотелось только ускользнуть подальше.

— Мне неприятно.

— И поэтому ты еще полночи собрался здесь стоять.

— Твою мать, ты же понимаешь, что это ненормально?

— Что ненормально?

— Я пытаюсь поссать, а ты стоишь сзади, трешься об меня своим членом и… Ты держишь меня!

— Погромче, не весь блок тебя услышал.

Проигнорировав негодование Барри, Снарт дунул ему в ухо и широким мазком языка облизнул. Переждал дрожь и табун мурашек по коже и самым кончиком языка толкнулся в ушную раковину. 

— Блядь, — выругался себе под нос Барри. Это пошлое действие сработало как спусковой крючок — упругая струя ударила в металлическое дно унитаза. — Маньяк-фетишист.

Двойственное ощущение мерзости и неприкрытой чувственности не расслабило Барри, но поддержало в тонусе. Смахнув последнюю каплю, он нажал на слив и запрокинул голову на плечо Снарту.

— Я устал. Ты вымотал меня до предела.

Снарт рассмеялся.

— Значит, спокойно проспишь до утра. — И помог вернуться на койку. 

— А утром этот марафон продолжится?

— Утром — может быть. Днем — вряд ли. Ты же и сам прекрасно понимаешь, что кроме как трахаться, здесь делать нечего.

Снарт мог бы забраться на верхнюю койку. Или вытолкать туда Барри. Но вместо этого перевернул Барри задницей кверху и снова навалился. Пропихнул свою ногу так, чтобы бедро задевало мошонку и устроился поудобнее.

— Спать так тоже ненормально.

— Можем не спать.

— Считай, что ты ничего не слышал.


	15. Chapter 15

На седьмой день заморозку сняли. 

Барри не успел подняться с койки вслед за Снартом, как по блоку разнесся сигнал к открытию камер. Загрохотали решетки, а динамик пункта наблюдения разорался голосом Хеллермана. Барри поежился от сквозняка и огляделся. Камера казалась привычной, и в то же время нет. Все те же четыре угла, прутья решетки и убогая обстановка, но открытая решетка вносила в эту упорядоченность диссонанс. Оказывается, Барри привык существовать наедине со Снартом. И совершенно не хотел видеть прочих заключенных.

Осознавать подобное было неприятно. Тем более что только накануне Барри мечтал о том, чтобы их наконец куда-то выпустили — в душ, в прачечную, на работы. Раздражение поднималось в Барри тихой, но неумолимой волной. И если Снарт скажет хоть слово, вставит хоть одну издевательскую реплику…

Но Снарт молчал. Напряженно разглядывал в зеркало Барри и молчал. Рявкнуть бы «чего пялишься?», но какой в этом толк? Барри почесал затылок, мимолетно подумав, что неплохо бы помыться, и встал. Вокруг коек валялось несколько использованных презервативов, каждый из которых Снарт предусмотрительно завязал узлом. Игнорируя взгляд Снарта, Барри подобрал все и, оттеснив того от раковины и унитаза, поочередно спустил. А после, нацепив на лицо невозмутимое выражение, умылся. Натянул первые попавшиеся шмотки и вышел на перекличку.

Нормальный тюремный завтрак в нормальной тюремной столовой. Вокруг разговоры, шепотки, братающиеся мордовороты, чавкающие уроды, оббитые татухами с головы до ног. Сказка, а не жизнь. Барри уныло поковырялся вилкой в еде на подносе и негромко произнес:

— Может, мне тоже набить себе какую-нибудь татуировку? Чтобы не выделяться из общей массы?

— Грязной иглой в антисанитарных условиях, — прокомментировал Снарт, потягивая свой утренний кофе. — Дерзай.

— Сам не хочешь мне набить? — ехидно поинтересовался Барри.

— С удовольствием. — Стукнул кружкой по столу Снарт. — На лбу «сучка». — Встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. 

Мик укоризненно посмотрел на Барри и прищелкнул языком.

— Между вами черная кошка пробежала, что ли? Первый раз вижу его таким взвинченным.

Барри вздернул бровь, демонстрируя заинтересованность.

— Такое поведение означает взвинченность?

— Именно. И если бы я не знал его столько, сколько знаю, предположил бы, что он волнуется. Но это же Снарт, он ни о ком и ни о чем никогда не волнуется.

— С чем его и поздравляю, — Барри сгрузил свой поднос на поднос Снарта и с мстительным удовольствием допил остывающий кофе. Пережженый, горький, но хоть такой. Самый желанный в блядских условиях. — Я в медблок.

Мик хмыкнул вслед, но ничего не сказал. Не похоже, чтобы он обиделся, с чем Барри поздравил уже себя. Еще немного, и он лишится еще одного человека, с кем можно поддержать более-менее конструктивный диалог. Ну или побить боксерский мешок без фатальных последствий для окружающих.

В двух шагах от дверей в столовую Барри случайно поймал взгляд Хартли. Тот прикидывался, что увлеченно измельчает склизкий омлет в несъедобную белковую кашу, а сам сверкал глазами так, что непонятно, как кто-то еще не просек подобное. Не замедляя шага, Барри добрался до ближайшего убежища. А после того, как пришел Хартли, с пару минут высматривал теоретических преследователей.

— Параноишь? — поддел Хартли, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Вроде как, — буркнул Барри, плотно прикрыв дверь. — Что-то срочное? Я вообще в медблок собирался.

— Не, — лениво покачал головой Хартли. — Считай, просто соскучился.

— Ты идиот?

— Конченый, — кивнул Хартли. — Или, скажешь, сам не заебался сидеть в камере целую неделю?

Какого?.. Хартли умом двинулся, так подставлять их ради пустой болтовни! Злость внутри Барри не утихала. Выходка Хартли, наоборот, словно повысила градус кипения.

— Именно, — съязвил Барри. — В прямом смысле заебался.

— Хорошо оттянулись со Снартом? — как бы невзначай подкинул дровишек Хартли.

— Ага, — Барри не стал отнекиваться и озвучил суровую правду жизни: — Растянул меня так, что теперь обосраться боюсь.

Хартли заржал. Громко, сгибаясь пополам и притопывая ногой. Откидываясь на стену и обхватывая себя руками за живот, чуть не роняя с носа очки. Барри впервые видел, чтобы Хартли так ржал. Чтобы он вообще хоть на что-то эмоционально реагировал. Как не в себе. Может, по нему реально дурка плачет?

Барри дождался, пока Хартли успокоится, и взамен задал свой вопрос. Возникший внезапно, на ровном месте, хотя должен был прийти в голову в первую очередь.

— Что с трупом? Ты что-нибудь слышал?

Не факт, что Хартли в курсе, их всех же только пару часов назад выпустили. Но чем черт не шутит? Их выпустили, значит либо дело идет полным ходом, потому что нашли виновных, либо…

— Замяли, — отмахнулся Хартли. — Айрон Хайтс не нужна такая огласка. Как я понял, Лэнг с кем-то договорился.

Кто бы сомневался.

— Когда ты успел все это узнать?

— У меня свои связи, — посерьезнел Хартли. Тощий, как и Барри, только меньше ростом. С постоянно воспаленными веками. Очкарик, на котором вечно болталась одна и та же толстовка. Одиночка, умудряющийся становиться незаметным. Хартли одернул толстовку, вручил Барри сигарету и направился к выходу. — Спасибо за шутки с долей шутки. Здесь такое бесценная редкость.

На Барри накатила жалость к нему. Очень внезапно и очень несвоевременно. А еще жалость к себе и всему происходящему в целом.

— Хартли, — окликнул он, когда Хартли уже нажал на ручку двери, — ты говорил, что у тебя нюх на стукачей.

Кто тянул его за язык?

— И?

— А что бы ты сказал про меня? Я стукач?

Хартли помедлил, натянул поглубже капюшон толстовки и пожал плечами:

— Ты придурок, который облажался по собственной глупости.

— Облажался? 

— Ну да. Ты же вляпался в это дерьмо.

Не поясняя, что имел ввиду, Хартли исчез за дверью, а Барри съехал по стене на пол и уставился в крошечное окошко под потолком.

Вынужденное заключение в камере со Снартом так повлияло? Внезапно подскочил уровень тестостерона, как и у других заключенных? Сказалось своеобразное пренебрежительное поведение Снарта? Слова Мика? Слова Хартли? Или под воздействием серых душащих стен Барри начал мутировать в одного из местных закадычных обитателей? 

Усталость, злость, ярость, неопределенность, уныние, надлом, отрешение и обреченность смешались внутри Барри в гребаный бешеный ядовитый коктейль. Отравляли разум, отравляли сердце. Потерев похолодевшими пальцами виски, Барри зажмурился и, резко оттолкнувшись от стены, поднялся на ноги. По ходу дела в дурку не Хартли нужно определить, а Барри, на пожизненную дотацию.

Давя в себе разыгравшуюся паранойю, Барри добрался до медблока и оттрубил смену. Затыкаясь всякий раз, как хотелось огрызнуться, Со скрипом улыбаясь доктору Саре, хотя ей вообще было не до кого — носилась как ужаленная в задницу с отчетами и просроченными препаратами. Убирал за тремя случайными пациентами, мысленно посылая их в зад всякий раз, когда им что-то требовалось. И с мстительным удовольствием не торопился выполнять свои обязанности.

Зря только притащился.

После завершения смены Барри с раздражением побросал вещи в шкафчик и сам не понял, как оказался в столовой с подносом в руках в очереди на обед. Затылок ломило. Виски ныли как проклятые. Барри пересиливал себя, чтобы не морщиться, и мечтал только об одном — быстрее сожрать, что дадут, и съебаться на прогулку. Может, там попустит.

— Ну как поживаешь, выдроч? — протянул Мардон ехидным тоном, возникнув за спиной у Барри. — Снарт хорошенько тебя попользовал за неделю?

Барри прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями и убеждая себя успокоиться, но этот подкат стал последней каплей. Забив на последствия, Барри резко развернулся и врезал подносом Мардону в живот, любуясь гримасой боли и отвращения на его лице. Цапнул за волосы, заехал коленом в лицо и напоследок подпиннул под ребра.

— Совсем страх потерял? — спокойно поинтересовался Барри, склонившись над скрючившимся подвывающим Мардоном.

— Аллен! — рявкнул охранник, подбегая к ним, но Барри тут же выпрямился и поднял руки, демонстрируя непричастность.

— Ему нехорошо, офицер. Я только хотел помочь.

То ли охранник не заметил, как Барри разделался с Мардоном, то ли посчитал, что оно того стоило, но в карцер Барри никто не потащил. Никто не набросился с обвинениями и угрозами. Заключенные, расступившись вокруг него, смотрели как на окончательно рехнувшегося и даже не подкалывали. 

Барри беспроблемно забрал поднос Мардона и выпалил, глядя на зависшего раздатчика: 

— Отдельного приглашения ждешь?

Это прозвучало как сигнал к действию. Раздатчик огрызнулся, но жратву выдал. Остальные зашептались, крутя пальцами у висков, заерзали на своих местах. Задергались, торопясь поскорее разнести по блоку и всей Айрон Хайтс новую сплетню. Долбаный цирк марионеток.

Когда все это закончится?

Среди общего недоумения только Снарт хмуро посмотрел на усевшегося рядом с ним Барри.

— Вконец обнаглел? Ты понимаешь, что нарвался?

— Я понимаю, что еще чуть-чуть и взорвусь, как гребаная граната, — пробормотал Барри и набросился на еду.

— Сперма в голову ударила?

— Ага, — жуя, невнятно ответил. — Твоя.

Сидящий напротив Мик укоризненно посмотрел на Барри.

— Извини, Мик, — отыскал в себе совесть Барри.

На Снарта эта совесть не распространялась. Но желание собачиться с ним испарилось. Барри вдвойне усиленно принялся есть. Тело будто требовало восполнить силы, затраченные на выплеск ярости. Барри зачерпывал ложкой разваренную капусту, жевал, проглатывал, а мысли уже крутились вокруг ужина. Сколько до него еще? Несколько часов, которые необходимо чем-то занять.

На прогулку их не пустили. Неизвестно по какой причине, но тюремный двор остался под запретом. Барри подумал — не расстроиться ли, но вместо этого смотался в библиотеку и прихватил первую попавшуюся книгу. Вернулся в камеру, где на него с порога набросился Снарт. Заломив руки так, что Барри выронил книгу, Снарт вжал его лицом в стену, а коленом растолкал ноги на ширину плеч. Почти полицейский захват при аресте. Барри дернулся, но простора для маневров не было. Вывернуться он мог, но не без вывиха суставов. Что не входило в его планы.

— Один удар заточки сюда, — Снарт ткнул двумя пальцами в шестое межреберье, — и ты захлебнешься собственной кровью. Раньше, чем кто-либо успеет тебя спасти.

Очередное нравоучение? Какого хера тогда заточку в свое время отобрал? С ней при любом раскладе шансы выше.

— Ты собрался меня прикончить? 

— Неплохо бы, — зло выплюнул Снарт. — Одним махом пачка проблем решилась бы сама собой.

— Что мешает? Некого будет трахать?

— Все еще ценишь свою задницу на вес золота? Я тебя разочарую. Не лучше, чем у остальных.

И именно поэтому Снарт взялся ее оберегать от остальных. Ага. Барри так ему и поверил.

— Собрался ебать — еби. Но меня, а не мой мозг.

— Понятия не имею, что за игру ты ведешь, — прошипел Снарт, понизив голос, — но такими темпами ты рискуешь очень быстро проиграть.

— Когда ставки того стоят, риск оправдан.

— Ты идиот, — Снарт несильно ткнул его лбом в стену и отпустил. — Черт меня дернул с тобой связаться.


	16. Chapter 16

За весь оставшийся вечер Снарт не сказал Барри и полслова. Игнорировал во время ужина. Не угрожал, что выставит из камеры. Не срывался. Не ровнял лицом Барри стены. Не нагибал, вытрахивая все лишние мысли.

— Вспомнил свою зону отчуждения? — подколол Барри. Но Снарт, даже не посмотрев в его сторону, взял полотенце и свалил в душ. Не огрызнулся, когда Барри прибежал следом, лишь молча подвинулся так, чтобы их разделяло не меньше двух форсунок.

Словно предвидя дальнейшие действия Барри, между ним и Снартом вклинился Мик. Дождался, пока Снарт вымоется, и только тогда завернул вентиль. Долго тер полотенцем свою лысую голову. Но стоило Снарту покинуть душевую, быстро схватил Барри за руку, останавливая. Задерживая. Не допуская устроить очередной срыв. Словно знал, что Барри уже плавно подошел к этой черте. 

Молчание Снарта выбешивало сильнее, чем подначки арийцев и Мардона. Чем набившие оскомину серые стены, треклятые надзиратели и дуболомы-охранники.

— Хватит.

— Что? — Барри невозмутимо перебросил полотенце через плечо и попробовал выдернуть руку из захвата. Но руки у Мика что стальные тиски, попытка с треском провалилась.

— Ты уже сказал и сделал достаточно.

— Я не понимаю, — покачал головой Барри.

— Я не дам тебе влезть в драку со Снартом. 

— Драку? Я слабак против Снарта, и ты это знаешь.

— В своей камере творите друг с другом, что хотите. Но не перед носом у охраны. Снарт мой друг и напарник. И я не допущу, чтобы он попал в карцер только из-за того, что у тебя крыша поехала.

— Да какого черта происходит? — Барри снова дернул рукой. Безрезультатно.

— Ты. Ты происходишь. Какая муха тебя укусила, что ты набросился на Мардона?

— Эй, он первый полез!

— Это уже неважно. — Мик наконец отпустил его. И Барри тут же принялся массировать онемевшее запястье. — Просто прекрати доставать Снарта.

— А сам Снарт в состоянии это сказать, или у него язык отсох?

— А ты уверен, что он не говорил?

Барри попробовал вспомнить. Когда? Когда что-то подобное говорил Снарт? Когда поставил условие молчать? Или когда первый раз избил Барри? Но они же пришли к соглашению!

— Какого… — Барри оглянулся, но Мика рядом не оказалось. Успел уйти, пока Барри думал над его словами. — Какого черта все считают себя умнее? — не выдержал Барри. Сорвал полотенце с плеча и, выйдя из душевой, хлопнул дверью.

Не самый умный поступок, но так немного полегчало. Барри вернулся в камеру, где Снарт читал книгу. До самого отбоя. А после спокойно завалился спать. Словно ничего не случилось и все в порядке. Хотя нет. Если бы все было в порядке, Барри спал бы у него под боком. Или Снарт сперва бы затрахал Барри до потери сознания и только потом уснул. От осознания этого факта Барри захотелось расхохотаться. Он последователен, дальше некуда. То не хотел спать со Снартом. То теперь, когда это желание исполнилось, закипал от злости, что Снарт его игнорирует. Правда в этом ключе Снарт тоже оказывался крайне последовательным в своих действиях. 

Одеяло не спасало от ночной прохлады. Барри сжался, стараясь согреться, но это мало помогало. Пальцы не сгибались, не согревались даже под подушкой. До ног дотрагиваться вообще не стоило. 

Как только остальные заключенные в блоке не начинали бучу против подобной экономии на отоплении?

Барри простучал зубами до самого утра. Изредка забывался обрывочным сном, но, не успев понять, что видит сон, просыпался. Он за кем-то гнался? Или от кого-то убегал? Или некто, скрытый тьмой, отрезал ему пальцы? Но пальцы никуда не девались, а сам Барри все так же жался под одеялом, мечтая дотянуть до утра и не сдохнуть от холода. 

Включившийся свет стал спасением. На нижней койке зашевелился Снарт, лениво поднялся и стал приводить себя в порядок. Но только после того, как он вышел из камеры, Барри соскользнул со своей койки, со всего маху врезавшись локтем в металлическую опору. Вскрикнул от резкой боли, прошившей предплечье, отшатнулся и оступился, со всего маху влетев в стену. Тихо застонав, сосредоточился и взялся за одежду. Посекундно оглядываясь, чтобы опять не споткнуться и не вписаться носом в пол.

Стоявший снаружи Снарт все слышал, но ни разу не обернулся.

Выяснять с ним отношения не хотелось. И устраивать цирк в столовой тоже. Так что, проигнорировав завтрак, Барри отправился в комнату с телефонами. Дрожащими пальцами набрал номер и прослушал целых три гудка, прежде чем Айрис ответила.

— Слушаю.

— Лучше я тебя, чем ты меня, — прохрипел Барри в трубку и зажмурился. Вот же идиот! Не сообразил заранее откашляться, чтобы не вызывать подозрений.

— Барри! — обрадовалась Айрис и тут же включила модус заботливой сестры: — С тобой все в порядке? Голос хриплый. Ты давно не звонил, я волновалась. У тебя ничего не случилось?

— Да, Айрис. Блок замораживали на неделю, поэтому я не мог позвонить. Но уже все в норме.

— Так то, что я слышала от друзей… 

Кто бы сомневался. Айрис и ее друзья из редакции. 

— Извини, я не в курсе подробностей, — обозначил Барри. — Ничего не могу сказать. — Иначе ведь вытащит клещами.

— Точно, — сходу поняла Айрис и перевела тему: — Тяжело было? Во время заморозки блока.

— Не сказал бы. Зануда-сокамерник достал только. Но с этим ничего не поделаешь, — не моргнув глазом, выдумал Барри. С Айрис всегда так — проще сочинить скучную историю. А то начнет рыть по своим каналам. И потом не отвяжешься.

— Достал?

— Нравоучениями, Айрис. 

— Поверю на слово, — хмыкнула она.

— Лучше скажи, как Джо?

— Работает. С утра до вечера только и делает, что торчит в участке. Как удается выкроить минутку — приношу ему обеды. Ты же его знаешь, если не напомнить, так и останется голодным.

— Паршиво, — протянул Барри. — Соскучился по нему.

— Он по тебе тоже, — мягко произнесла Айрис.

— Но в жизни не признается.

— Его не переупрямить. Пусть пройдет время.

— Время-время, — постучал трубкой по уху Барри. — Это у вас оно летит быстро. А у меня уже размылось. Я даже не помню, когда был суд… Но забей на это. Все будет в порядке. Я подожду. Рад был тебя услышать.

— Береги себя, Барри.

— Ты тоже.

Смены в медблоке не предвиделось, а, следовательно, занять себя и свои мысли было нечем. Барри покрутился около двери в медблок, заглянул внутрь. Но отвлекать от работы доктора Сару не хотелось, поэтому он вернулся в блок С. Думал найти Снарта и все обсудить, объяснить, что происходит, попросить прощения, но тот словно испарился. С полчаса послонявшись по общему залу, Снарта Барри так и не высмотрел. 

Дойдя до камеры и помаявшись минут пять, он придумал себе более полезное дело: сгреб все грязное белье в мешок для стирки и направился в прачечную. Надеясь, что Бетелли его не пошлет. А еще надеясь, что Бетелли оттуда не убрали. Но до прачечной дойти не успел. Буквально из-за первого поворота коридора ему навстречу попался Снарт. И, судя по удивлению, проявившемуся на его лице, он так же не ожидал столкнуться с Барри.

— Снарт, — не мешкая, Барри поймал его за руку.

Тот толкнул Барри за угловой выступ, будто не хотел, чтобы их кто-то увидел, сузил глаза и поинтересовался:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Барри демонстративно потряс мешком.

— В прачечную собирался. Или тебе не нужны чистые вещи?

— Ты издеваешься?

Примерно то же самое Барри собирался спросить у него. Собирался, но передумал. Потому что Снарт непременно воспримет его слова как начало новых препирательств. Так что вместо ответа Барри выпалил как есть:

— Снарт, прости, я вел себя как мудак. Давай забудем этот момент? Я не хочу с тобой ругаться и что-то выяснять. Обещаю, больше никаких срывов. Буду слушать все, что ты говоришь, и перестану противоречить.

Вздернув бровь, Снарт оглядел Барри с ног до головы. Снисходительно. Как облажавшегося пятилетку. Барри даже засомневался в правильности сказанного.

— Ты на самом деле думаешь, что все так просто? — Снарт поинтересовался без ехидства, без издевки. 

Так непривычно, что Барри поспешил объяснить:

— Нет. Но, я словно с ума схожу. Думал, мне хватит выдержки на все это. Но, похоже, переоценил себя.

— Тебе свойственно переоценивать себя и свои силы, — согласился с ним Снарт. — Ты понимаешь, что один неверный шаг и ты труп?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул Барри, хотя ему все еще казалось, что они говорят совсем не об одном и том же. — Но все здесь как пропасть. В которую я вот-вот рухну. Мне необходимо, чтобы кто-то меня удержал. Сам не справляюсь.

— А ты не думаешь, что слишком много просишь? Или ты кретин и не понимаешь, что все. Этап пройден. Ты нарвался. И даже мое слово теперь ничего не изменит.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Напав на Мардона, ты развязал всем бандам руки. Показал, что ты не молчаливая сучка, а норовистая блядь, которая не смиренно отбывает свой срок, а ищет приключения на задницу. Тебе не нравился статус моей сучки? Поздравляю, ты снова главный приз.

Его слова как ледяной водой окатили Барри.

— Подожди, но как же ты? Они же боятся тебя.

— Ты все же идиот, Барри, — усмехнулся Снарт и огляделся. — Понятия не имею, кто и что тебе наплел, но они никогда не боялись меня. Я честный вор. И со мной выгодно дружить. И все главари банд всего лишь проявляли своеобразное тюремное уважение, изредка прося о мелких услугах. Ты же всем наглядно показал, что не подчиняешься мне. Значит, ты не со мной. И так решил не я. Так решил ты сам.

— Это шутка такая? — Барри отказывался верить. — Очередное нравоучение?

— Я не буду сбивать из-за тебя кулаки, — развел руками Снарт. — И если на тебя нападут — помогать не стану. Теперь ты сам по себе. Удачи.

Улыбнулся, покачав головой, и оставил Барри в одиночестве. Похоже, теперь в полном и абсолютном. Потому что Мик его друг и точно так же перестанет замечать Барри. И помогать. Хартли не в счет. И как теперь? Снова здравствуй, страх? Мешок выпал из рук и глухо шмякнулся об пол, напомнив, что Барри вообще-то собирался в прачечную. Как в тумане, с трудом переставляя ноги, Барри добрел до двери, перешагнул порог, кивнул Лоуэллу и охреневшим итальянцам и загрузил вещи в стирку. Съехал по боку стиральной машины и уткнулся лбом в колени.


	17. Chapter 17

Что теперь делать? Как быть? Что предпринять? Снарт прав, Барри — клинический случай неизлечимого идиотизма. Сам испортил все, что мог. Хотя требовалось всего ничего — потерпеть издевательства. И промолчать. С Даффом же получалось молчать. И так ли сильно Барри боялся раньше? Или больше накручивал себя, уверенный, что все само собой образуется и сойдет ему с рук?

В прачечной Барри наконец удалось согреться. Доставая белье и отправляя его под гладильный пресс, Барри делал все так медленно, как только можно. Тянул время. Складывал вещи, как никогда не старался. Уходить не хотелось, но пришлось.

Аккуратно неся мешок со стопкой чистого белья, Барри неспешно добрался до общего зала. Подходя к двери, услышал шум и крики, но не воспринял всерьез — заключенные время от времени смотрели спортивные матчи и орали, как невменяемые. Так что надзиратели усиливали охрану.

В этот раз Барри не повезло. Не успел он сообразить, что происходит, как получил по-касательной в ухо. Проигнорировав возникший звон и вспыхнувшую боль, смог уклониться от следующего удара. Выронил мешок, замахнулся и сам ударил противника, высокого, как шпала, арийца, пнул со всей силы в колено и, когда тот осел на пол, хлопнул ладонями по ушам. Увернулся от кулака мощного латиноса и пихнул головой в живот тучного итальянца. Все на всех? Что происходит? Зарядил в солнечное сплетение вертлявому арабу и тут же огреб прямой хук в зубы. Покачнувшись, шлепнулся на колени и сделал противнику подсечку. Откатился в сторону и по пути сшиб еще парочку дерущихся. 

Барри сам не понял, как оказался в самой гуще. Сирена взвыла, но мало кто на нее отреагировал. Барри вскочил на ноги и, успев подумать, что надо спрятаться, увидел перед собой Снарта и Мика. Спина к спине, они отбивались от троих арийцев, один из которых почти незаметно вынул из кармана заточку. Барри толкнул к нему зазевавшегося латиноса, а затем, подскочив и уцепившись руками за плечо Снарта, врезал пяткой арийцу в лицо и рухнул на второго. Снарт цапнул Барри за шиворот, помогая подняться, а Мик прикрыл их. 

— Слабоумие и отвага? — криво усмехнулся Снарт. Из его рассеченной брови текла кровь, но непохоже, чтобы Снарта это волновало.

— Ты же сам сказал, что мне терять нечего, — дернул плечом Барри и слизнул выступившую на костяшках своих пальцев кровь. — Тебе надо в медблок, обработать рану. Иначе она быстро затянется и там скопится сукровица.

Вокруг уже сновали охранники, расталкивая тех, кто еще продолжал драться. То тут, то там слышался ор Хеллермана, ему вторил еще один горланистый надзиратель.

— Снарт! — прокричал Аксель, вырываясь из рук двух охранников. — Мы с тобой не закончили! 

— Вы закончили, мистер Стоун, — поставил точку возникший из ниоткуда Уиллард. — Так как доктора запретили отправлять вас в карцер в ближайшее время — я закрою глаза на эту стычку. Всем разойтись по камерам!

— Аксель? — недоуменно посмотрел на Снарта Барри.

— В камеру, живо!

— Вещи! — сорвался с места Барри. Подобрал с пола мешок и заскочил в камеру. 

Ни слова не говоря, бросил мешок на ящик для личных вещей, дернул с держателя полотенце и намочил его под краном. Толкнул Снарта на нижнюю койку и, склонившись над ним, принялся стирать кровь с его лица, сожалея, что под рукой нет перекиси водорода и не получится обработать так, чтобы не осталось шрама. 

Дотрагиваться до Снарта было странно. После мысли, что все, подобно больше не повторится, возникало ощущение, что Барри попал в параллельную вселенную. Или видит сон, где какой-то хуй с горы размахивает вселенной, как маятником. Вертит, как ему заблагорассудится, не предупреждая, ставит все с ног на голову и возвращает обратно.

Снарт не упрямился, не отмахивался. Послушно запрокинул голову и позволил обработать лицо. Сбитые костяшки на руках. Затем отобрал полотенце у Барри, чистым краем смыл кровь с его лопнувшей губы и усмехнулся.

— Наутро у тебя губа распухнет, как у африканца, пальцы на руке перестанут сгибаться и под глазом засияет фингал.

— Который ты мне обеспечишь? — со вздохом уточнил Барри. — Меня в глаз никто не бил.

— Зато по зубам хорошо влетело. Отек на пол-лица расползется. Я б на твоем месте до отбоя не убирал компресс.

Барри отобрал у него изжелта-розовое от крови полотенце и прополоскал в раковине. Приложил компресс к лицу и поежился. Еще одна ледяная ночь ему обеспечена. Не заболеть бы в таких ебучих условиях.

Обедать и ужинать сухим пайком снова пришлось в камере, но молчание больше не напрягало. Будто не Снарт пару часов назад говорил про пройденный этап и невозможность откатить назад. Что произошло, пока Барри торчал в прачечной? Что Снарт не поделил с Акселем? Или это Аксель припомнил прошлое столкновение и таким образом мстил?

Снарт ничего не пояснял. Он завалился на свою койку и прикинулся спящим. Барри через каждый полчаса менял компрессы, снова и снова полоща полотенце в холодной воде. Левая рука ныла, пальцы, как и предрекал Снарт, перестали гнуться. Одеяло ничерта не грело, но Барри понятия не имел, как это исправить.

— Спускайся вниз, — раздался голос Снарта, едва погасили свет. Его приказ прозвучал привычно-равнодушно. Но Барри улыбнулся. Не столько смыслу сказанного, сколько знакомому тону.

— Иди к черту, Снарт, — несерьезно отбрил он. — Если приспичило потрахаться, то я сегодня немного не в форме. Перебьешься.

— Спускайся! — ровно повторил тот.

— Да ладно тебе! — для вида еще поломался Барри. — Вчера ночью я чертовски замерз. И если это повторится, ты рискуешь совершенно случайно остаться без члена.

— Я слышал дробь твоих зубов вчера ночью и слышу сейчас. И если ты не спустишься, я сам тебя стащу.

— Все, сменил гнев на милость?

— Разозлить меня хочешь?

— Даже не думал, — Барри слез, оберегая левую руку, цепляясь за перекладины и стойки правой. Неловко, неудобно. Прихватил свое одеяло и устроился спиной к Снарту.

— Менее кретином ты от этого не становишься, — Снарт влепил ему несильный подзатыльник и отобрал одеяло. Сложив вместе со своим, укрыл себя и Барри. — И благодаря твоей выходке мы теперь в одной лодке.

— Моей выходке?!

— Да.

— Это ты «спасибо» сейчас так сказал?

— За что? — словно не понял Снарт.

— За арийца с заточкой.

— Спи, — проворчал он, отказываясь признать правоту Барри.

Лежать в обнимку со Снартом, прижиматься спиной к его груди было не просто тепло. Под двумя одеялами в считанные минуты стало жарко. Барри прикрыл глаза и поерзал, невольно притеревшись задницей к полувозбужденному члену Снарта. Но, несмотря на положение, в котором они лежали, трахаться не хотелось. Барри облизнул затянувшуюся ранку на губе и глубоко вздохнул. Подушка пахла Снартом. Сам Снарт ровно дышал Барри в затылок, и дыхание ерошило волосы. И впервые за последнее время внутри Барри разливался покой. Куда только делся тот яд, что отравлял изнутри все последнее время? Рожденный из нетерпения, неприятия, злости и неопределенности, он испарился, словно никогда и не возникал. Минуты текли медленно, как патока. Но ускорять их, возвращать привычный ход времени казалось кощунством. Поэтому Барри наслаждался. Растягивал это ощущение, смаковал, как гурман редкий деликатес. 

Уверенный, что Снарт давно уснул, Барри едва не вздрогнул, когда тот внезапно провел рукой по его груди, задевая соски.

— Людям, которые угрожают тебе, следовало бы прежде подумать, что ты можешь не испугаться, — очень тихо произнес Снарт. Непонятно к чему и непонятно зачем. Но Барри услышал. Сердце пропустило удар, и Барри опасался, что Снарт поймет, что он не спит. 

Но, кажется, обошлось. Снарт еще погладил его по груди и, чуть сместив голову, засопел в ухо. А Барри лежал, не шелохнувшись, и только и мог, что думать о словах и поступках. И том, как в одном человеке уживаются нежность, забота и ослепляющая безжалостность. 

Где начинается одно и заканчивается другое?

Или Барри с самого начала ошибался?


	18. Chapter 18

В конечном счете Барри не выдержал. Через день, после того как их выпустили из камеры, улучил минутку между работой и обедом и, положив болт на смешки слоняющихся в общем зале заключенных, затащил Снарта в камеру. Толкнул на койку и уселся верхом ему на колени. Вплотную прижался губами к его уху, так, чтобы все подумали, что у них прелюдия перед скоропалительным сексом, и еле слышно прошептал:

— Хартли предупреждал, что Аксель не оставит нас в покое. 

Руки Снарта прошлись по бедрам Барри, на мгновение сжали ягодицы и сместились на поясницу. 

— Предположим, что так.

По его напряженному голосу Барри понял — Снарт следит за тем, что творится снаружи. А все заигрывания только напоказ, как ширма для серьезного разговора.

— Что ему нужно?

— Сам как думаешь?

— Я? — уточнил Барри, подразумевая себя как главную причину агрессии Акселя. 

— Ты, — подтвердил Снарт.

— И чем я ему так запал в душу?

Снарт ненавязчиво погладил его по спине.

— Ты — неполученный приз, Барри. Выскользнул буквально из-под его носа и достался мне. Ты — удар по его самолюбию, престижу в среде его шестерок. Одна из причин его пошатнувшегося статуса.

— Все дело в этом?

— В большей мере.

— А еще одна причина — твоя с ним стычка, после которой он угодил в госпиталь?

— Угадал.

— И ты не шутил, говоря, что правила изменились и мы теперь в одной лодке.

— Не шутил.

— То есть, вместе мы, не вместе — прилетит обоим.

— А для полного счастья и Мику.

— Разошлись! — грохнул дубинкой по решетке горланистый прихлебала Хеллермана, проходивший мимо камеры. И одновременно с его воплем раздался сигнал на обед.

Отклонившись назад и изобразив невинное выражение лица, Барри слез с колен Снарта и вышел из камеры. Все предположения подтвердились. Снарт не просто так ставил его на место, пусть не всегда эффективно — словами через рот дошло бы быстрее. Не просто так динамил, пробуя избавиться от лишних проблем. Эгоистично. Но кто его осудит? Трупом, как Дафф, здесь никто не хочет стать. И Снарт не просто так отмахнулся от их с Барри разногласий и в свойственной ему манере предложил объединиться. Трое всегда больше одного или двух.

Барри обещал доктору Саре вернуться в медблок после обеда, поэтому поспешил, чтобы как можно скорее попасть в более-менее безопасную зону. Но на пути в столовую его, как назло, цапнул за рукав Хартли. Так явно, что Барри даже опешил. Хотя послушно нырнул в ответвление коридора и дошел за ним шаг в шаг до их тупика-тайника.

— Ты с ума сошел? — набросился он на Хартли, едва они остановились.

Хартли молча сунул ему в руки сигарету и выглянул посмотреть, нет ли кого, кто бы их смог увидеть.

— Снова? — удивился Барри.

— Снова, — не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами Хартли. 

— Ты серьезно?

— А когда я шутил? Все, Барри, вали на обед.

Подобного приказного тона Барри не ожидал, впрочем, как и длинной речи. Покрутил в пальцах сигарету и демонстративно протянул ее обратно.

— Барри?

— После я сразу в медблок. Не хочу случайно спалиться.

Хартли забрал сигарету, и Барри выскользнул из укрытия. Торопливо пробежал к раздаче и получил два обеда. Для себя и Снарта. А потом так же быстро оказался на своем месте и в мгновение ока смел всю свою жрачку с подноса. Снарт ему ничего не сказал, только подозрительно покосился. Черт знает, что это означало, Барри не стал заморачиваться. Незаметно сжал под столом его бедро и сбежал в медблок.

Доктора Сары на месте не оказалось. Кивнув дежурному охраннику и парочке медсестер, Барри удивился непривычной тишине в медблоке, включил радио, подкрутив настройки, и взялся за работу.

— Веселиться до упаду, — подпевал Барри, пробираясь между койками, поправляя покрывала и убирая лишнее с тумбочек. Доливая воду в стаканы и возвращая на места планшеты с медкартами. — Буду веселиться до упаду… Жить, будто завтрашнего дня нет, будто завтрашнего дня нет.

Один из пациентов схватил его за руку. Барри обернулся и по инерции допел, глядя в злые глаза одного из ублюдков банды Акселя:

— Раз-два-три, раз-два-три — пей! 

— Быстро отдрочи мне! — прошипел тот. Казалось, его не напрягало присутствие охранника, который бы в два счета пресек подобное. В конце концов, это не общий зал блока С и не изолированная камера.

Барри не испугался. Как-то сложно бояться человека, лежащего на больничной койке и подключенного катетером к пакету физраствора.

— Если сейчас меня не отпустишь, — склонившись к нему, внятно произнес Барри, — я волью тебе в физраствор хлорид натрия, и хера с два потом кто догадается, от чего ты сдох.

Ариец вздрогнул, в глубине его глаз мелькнул проблеск сообразительности, и через мгновение его хватка на запястье Барри ослабла. Выдернув руку, Барри недобро улыбнулся и поправил пакет на штативе. Отступил от айрица и столкнулся взглядом с доктором Сарой. Она укоризненно покачала головой и поманила к себе.

— Барри, ты пытался запугать его тем, что вольешь физраствор в физраствор? — удерживаясь от того, чтобы не засмеяться, спросила доктор Сара.

— Но он-то не понял, — развел руками Барри. — И эту идею мне подала ты сама. Помнишь?

— Историю со спиртом? Еще бы. А теперь живо вернул мне мою радиоволну и перестал издеваться над пациентами.

Барри усмехнулся, подошел к приемнику и переключил радио.

— Холодна, как лед, — вторил Лу Грэмму, обернувшись к доктору Саре и демонстративно заломив руки. — Ты знаешь, что ты так холодна, как лед. Холодна ко мне.

— Смешно, — одними губами ответила доктор Сара и отвернулась, но Барри не дал ей уйти. Подскочил, подхватил за руки и закружил по медблоку.

— И чем это лучше «Люстры» Сии?

— «Холодна, как лед» — уже классика. А «Люстра» только на пути к этому.

— Вот черт.

— Именно, — доктор Сара остановилась. — А теперь отпусти меня и теперь за работу! — ткнула в свой стол. — Ворох документов сам себя не разберет.

Шутливо поклонившись, Барри, вздохнув, принялся за одну из стопок. Заявки, бланки заказов, страницы отчетов для Лэнга, рецепты к лекарствам, короткие заметки с назначениями и безинформативные черновики. Закончив с первой стопкой, Барри взялся за вторую, а когда отвлекся, чтобы помассировать затекшую шею, увидел, что прошло больше трех часов.

— Ты все? — поинтересовалась доктор Сара.

— Почти.

— Тогда бросай, я сама попозже доделаю. Ты меня и так очень выручил.

— Ты же понимаешь, что в камере мне делать нечего, а друзей, чтобы пойти выпить в бар, здесь нет?

— Как и пива, и бара. Да, понимаю, что тебе скучно. Но у тебя отек в пол-лица, а пальцы на левой руке только-только перестали напоминать клешню краба.

— Это не аргумент.

— Барри, мне совесть не позволяет загружать тебя больше, чем я уже загрузила. Все, это максимум. На сегодня ты свободен. Завтра с утра жду на смену.

Так как убедить доктора Сару не вышло, Барри поплелся переодеваться. С ноющей рукой одеваться и раздеваться оказалось крайне затруднительно. И если в камере можно было жалобно посмотреть на Снарта, то в раздевалке Барри пришлось справляться самому.

С вариантами, чем себя занять, все обстояло довольно плачевно. Или книга, или наблюдение за жизнью заключенных, или душевая и Снарт. Третий вариант привлекал больше. Но блоке вернули Акселя, поэтому расслабляться не стоило. Да и лишний раз не хотелось просить Мика постоять на стреме, пока Барри отсасывает Снарту. 

— Вот ты и попался, сучонок! — прорычал Уоррен и толкнул Барри в спину.

Барри едва успел выставить руки, чтобы не вписаться носом в шкафчики. Боль с новой силой вспыхнула в левой руке. Барри попытался оттолкнуть гребаного Уоррена. Но тот надавил сильнее, не давая Барри вывернуться.

— Держите его, — сбоку просипел еще один из уродов Акселя, и на Барри навалился третий нападавший, зафиксировал голову, плотно прижав щекой к вентиляционным прорезям в одном из шкафчиков.

— Эй! — вскрикнул Барри. Его ноги растолкали на ширину плеч, колени подогнулись, но Барри не дали упасть. В правое плечо впилась игла, и Барри почувствовал, как в дрянь из шприца распространяется под кожей, внутри мышцы. Он задергался, как припадочный. 

— Держите его! Он сейчас иглу сломает!

Так не может быть! Его не могут так тупо поиметь или прикончить под носом у охраны! Медблок же хорошо охраняется. Это крыло Айрон Хайтс вообще охраняется лучше, чем прочие! Где ебучие охранники? Почему никто не слышит? Неужели никто не обратил внимания на грохот металла? Или вопль арийского урода, в конце концов! 

— Что здесь происходит? — словно услышав мысли Барри, в раздевалку выглянула одна из медсестер, неизменно сердитая и строгая Хэзер. Уоррен рявкнул на нее. Но чем он мог запугать плотно сбитую афроамериканку всю жизнь прожившую в гетто? — Доктор Уэйн! — заорала та. — Эрик, чего встал столбом?! Вызывай подмогу, эти белые ублюдки совсем распоясались!

Барри выпустили в мгновение ока. Шум крови в ушах заглушил топот убежавших арийцев, Барри сполз по шкафчикам вниз, на колени, не веря, что удача снова ему улыбнулась. Хэзер услышала. И он еще жив и относительно цел.

— Барри! — к нему подбежала доктор Сара. — Ты в порядке? Кто на тебя напал? Что они сделали?

Барри обернулся на доктора Сару, воинственно настроенную Хэзер и маячащего за их спинами офицера Эрика.

— В порядке, — выдавил он. — Спасибо, Хэзер. Ты вовремя их спугнула.

— Кто это был? — пробасил офицер Эрик.

— Белые ублюдки Акселя Стоуна, — вместо Барри с ненавистью выплюнула Хэзер. — Один из них меня чернозадой обозвал. Я этого хуесоса теперь из всех отбросов Айрон Хайтс опознаю!

— Офицер, доктор… Уэйн, я могу вернуться в камеру? — протянул Барри. 

Вместе с облегчением его плавно окутывало ощущение спокойствия, умиротворения. Даже боль в руке приутихла настолько, что можно не просить у доктора Сары обезболивающее. С Барри на самом деле все в порядке. А еще лучше будет в камере, под бдительным надзором Снарта. Который не даст арийцам и шагу сделать к ним. В бараний рог скрутит, головы им поотрывает.

— Тебя проводить? — нахмурился офицер Эрик.

Опираясь на шкафчики и плечо доктора Сары, Барри поднялся с пола и встряхнулся. Помотал головой, так что перед глазами все расплылось, и ткнул пальцем в направлении блока С.

— Все в порядке, — повторил он. — Я пойду.

Колени все еще подкашивались, но Барри самоотверженно переставлял ноги. Он герой и снова чертов везунчик. А молния два раза в одно и то же место не попадает. Значит, на оставшуюся часть дня можно расслабиться. Уоррена и его шавок закроют в карцере как пить дать. Значит, на их счет какое-то время можно не переживать, а там…

Коридор плыл, сжимался и растягивался. Лыбясь как идиот, Барри добрел до двери в блок С и ввалился внутрь. Чудом не полетев вперед и не пропахав собой бетонный пол. Ну и неуклюжий же он болван! Почему никогда не слушает, что говорит Снарт? Он же чертовски прав!

— Барри, — Снарт появился перед ним, словно из воздуха. Барри даже икнул от удивления. Желания материализуются! — Какого черта?

— О, Снарт, — Барри ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, — ты-то мне и нужен. Проводишь в местный колл-центр?

— Что? — Снарт обхватил пальцами подбородок Барри и запрокинул его голову. — Ты обдолбанный, что ли?

Барри рассмеялся.

— Ты упал? Я противник наркоты. Просто мне хорошо-о-о.

Снарт схватил его за шиворот и дотащил до камеры, впихнул внутрь и приказал:

— Ни шагу отсюда. Я сейчас вернусь.

Барри, обиженно сморщившись, посмотрел ему вслед и с трудом выговорил:

— Но мне же нужно позвонить Айрис.

Снарт странно себя вел. И нес чушь. Может, не стоит его ждать и пойти самому? Или снова ударит? Но Уоррена же можно не бояться! Уоррен в карцере.

Спотыкаясь и цепляясь за стену, Барри вышел из камеры и доковылял до комнаты с телефонами. На его счастье все три аппарата оказались свободны.

— Приве-ет, Айрис, — протянул он, когда она ответила.

— Барри! А я только думала о тебе.

Голос Айрис звучал крайне взволновано. И немного недоуменно. А ему нужно было что-то ей сообщить. Передать. Мысли разбегались. Или он должен спросить у нее? Но что? 

— Барри, с тобой все в порядке?

Почему ему все задают один и тот же вопрос? Конечно, он в порядке.

— Да-а, — выдохнул он и всхлипнул: — Не совсем. Я ск-кучаю, сестренка.

— Барри, ты пьян?

— Нет, — покачал головой Барри. — Я люблю тебя.

— Я тебя тоже. И папа. Ты уверен, что все в порядке?

Точно. Джо.

— Как… — Барри запнулся, — всегда. Я ск-кучаю по Джо. И греб-баным вечерам у камина. — И снова всхлипнул. Однообразные застенки Айрон Хайтс его достали. Барри до воя хотелось домой. — Чертовски не хватает.

— Барри… 

— Передай ему.

— Обязательно. Барри, мне приехать?

— Ни. За. Что, — раздельно произнес он. И добавил: — Передай. 

И тяжело опустил трубку на рычаг.

— Эй, сучка Снарта! — присвистнул смутно знакомый латинос. — Я найду твою подружку и выебу ее! Ей понравится!

Он. Айрис. Барри закатился от хохота. Он. Айрис. Самая смешная шутка, которую Барри только слышал в последнее время. Этот тупой неандерталец против Айрис. Отважной сестренки, которой Джо с начальных классов поставил удар. Которая раз в неделю устраивает спарринг с Эдди и выматывает его в тряпку.

— Лопес, отъебался от него! — Снарт снова схватил Барри за шиворот. — А ты шевели задницей.

Снарт отволок Барри в камеру и резко встряхнул. Барри клацнул зубами, но это его развеселило. А Снарта нет. Он снова резко встряхнул Барри. 

— Я тебе что сказал?

Такой красивый и такой злой, аж дух захватывало. Его хотелось поцеловать. Повести пальцами по лицу, разгладить морщинку между бровей. Обнять и все-все на свете рассказать ему. Даже то, что нельзя. То, о чем стоит молчать.

— Трахнешь меня?

— С торчками не трахаюсь.

Барри скривился и потянул руки к Снарту, погладил его по животу, обхватил через джинсы член. Ему же нравится, когда Барри первый проявляет интерес к сексу. Но Снарт еще сильнее разозлился, оттолкнул его от себя. Так что стены и потолок закрутились перед глазами и последнее, что он услышал, проваливаясь в темноту, вскрик «Барри!»


	19. Chapter 19

Барри проснулся глубокой ночью от ощущения, что его вот-вот вывернет наизнанку. Открыл глаза и громко застонал — в практически полной темноте стены с потолком все еще танцевали джигу, из-за отсутствия света превращаясь в черную дыру. Зажмурившись до золотых вспышек под веками, Барри на ощупь сполз с койки и, опустившись на колени, добрался до унитаза. Желудок крутило, Барри навис над унитазом, вцепившись в края, и приоткрыл рот, но ничего не происходило.

— Барри? — сонно просипел заворочавшийся Снарт и тут же оказался рядом с Барри. — Ты как?

Неимоверно тяжело было соображать. Мысли перекатывались как огромные валуны. И уже одно это подтверждало опасения Снарта — Барри не в порядке. Ему вкололи какую-то дрянь. Не спиды.

— Хуево, — закашлялся Барри. — Хочу блевать и не могу.

Снарт присел за его спиной и обнял за плечи, прижав к своей груди.

— Я могу позвать охранника. Тебя отведут в медблок. Вряд ли Сара на месте, но я знаю, что кто-то из медсестер остается на дежурство.

Звучало хорошо, но уже поздно. Если бы Барри сказал бы доктору Саре сразу, то не пришло бы сейчас ощущать все удовольствия передоза.

— Там не помогут, — прохрипел Барри. Голосовые связки отказывались воспроизводить звуки. Но Снарт же не отступится, пока не получит ответы.

— Что-то из препаратов… — настаивал он.

— Не поможет, — Барри вяло похлопал Снарта по руке и прислонился к колючей от пробившейся щетины щеке. — Это не пищевое отравление. Это передоз.

— Что ты принял?

— Не я.

От Снарта чертовски вкусно пахло. Не кислым потом, как от большинства мужчин. Как от того же Эдди после тренировок. Или Мика. А здоровым и сильным телом. Мускус с примесью туалетной воды? Кто бы сомневался, что Снарт даже в застенках Айрон Хайтс не изменит своим сибаритским замашкам.

— Кто? — тон голоса не оставлял шансов увильнуть от ответа. Да и стоило ли?

— Уоррен с дружками.

Снарт вздрогнул.

— Что они тебе скормили?

Дрянь. Накачали дрянью. Дурью. Как ни назови. 

— Можно я лягу на пол?

Колени затекли, и если бы не Снарт, Барри уже повалился бы мешком.

— Нет, — отрезал Снарт. И тут же переспросил: — Зачем?

— Прохладно. Хорошо.

Вопреки своему отказу, осторожно придерживая голову Барри, Снарт уложил его на пол. Набок. И сам улегся рядом. Подложил Барри под голову правую руку, а левой прижал к себе. Блядская поза ложечек. Так удобно спать. Или трахаться поутру. Лениво и не торопясь. Но не откровенничать. Не рассказывать детали нападения.

— Они набросились в раздевалке… — Барри переждал приступ кашля и продолжил: — Сзади. Со спины. Я даже испугаться не успел. Только выставить руки, чтобы не разбить лицо… — Спазмы не давали спокойно говорить. Но пить не хотелось. Хотя с водой он, наверное, смог бы проблеваться. — Тот, что стоял справа, сделал укол в плечо.

Сырость, стелившаяся по полу, не перебивала запах Снарта. Охлаждала лихорадочно горящее тело, забирала с собой тупую боль из ноющей левой руки. 

— Справа? Сколько их было?

— Трое. Я узнал только Уоррена… Но это не важно. Их видела Хэзер.

— Одна из медсестер?

— Да. Она, скорее всего, что-то услышала. И спугнула их.

Чем больше Барри говорил, тем сильнее уставал. Чтобы не вырубиться, медленно открывал и закрывал глаза. Пол и стены уже не крутились, но постоянно держать глаза открытыми не получалось.

— Почему ты никому не рассказал, что они тебе что-то вкололи?

— Не знаю… Забыл. Не подумал. А потом накатило то состояние. Как маятник. Когда и хорошо… Как после оргазма. И нужно, чтобы кто-то находился рядом. 

— Есть предположения, что это? Препарат, который может так воздействовать.

— Да… Диазепам, лоразепам и им подобные. Симптомы и побочка как от бензо-диа-зепинов, — по слогам выговорил Барри. Веки тяжелели, руки и ноги как свинцом наливались. Но спать нельзя — это он помнил. Нужно сказать Снарту. — Что-то из этого точно есть у доктора Сары.

— Ты бредишь.

— Нихуя. Я суд-мед-эксперт. Хоть и бывший. Не та работа и те навыки, что забываются.

Снарт положил ладонь ему на лоб, как будто проверял температуру, и спросил:

— Все еще тошнит?

— Слегка, — Барри не врал. Снарту врать бесполезно. — Просто не давай мне уснуть. 

— Это плохо?

— Они не рассчитали дозу. Вряд ли я впаду в кому, но… Снарт, не дай мне уснуть.

— Я понял. Говорить с тобой. Не давать спать. Ты сказал про кому, есть риск?

— При передозировке есть.

— Зачем они тебе это вкололи?

Очевидные вопросы. Снарт и сам, наверняка, знал ответы. И знал, что это безотказный способ удерживать Барри в сознании.

— Эйфория. Если бы не Хэзер, им бы перепала послушная давалка. Бессловесная, готовая на все давалка.

— Зачем ты потащился звонить? 

Опасность. Звонки — зыбкая тема. Про них нельзя. И врать нельзя. И выкрутиться не удастся.

— Айрис… — начал Барри. Про нее можно. Можно упоминать имя. Остальное — нет. — Я хотел услышать Айрис.

— Твоя подружка?

— Сестра… Мы вместе выросли. Она мой якорь.

— Долго нам еще так лежать? И только попробуй предложить оставить тебя здесь одного и уйти спать.

— Пока тошнота не пропадет окончательно. 

— Или не пропадет твой страх. Если бы ты впал в кому, то впал бы сразу?

— Да.

— А лежать на койке тебе страшно?

Не страшно. Или да? Кома — недопустимо. Травмы — недопустимо. Любой вред здоровью — недопустимо. Кто-нибудь вообще знал, каково Барри здесь придется? А сам он знал?

Снарт заметил заминку и повторил вопрос.

— Нет. В тепле тошнота усиливается. На холоде лучше.

— Я уже оценил. Какие еще симптомы?

— Голова кружится. Кошмары. Бред.

— Ты и так временами бредишь. Безо всяких препаратов. 

Барри через силу усмехнулся.

— Хорошая шутка.

— Не смешно, — возразил Снарт.

— Прости, что не послушался и ушел.

— Да все в порядке, — чересчур спокойно отмахнулся Снарт.

— Правда?

— Нет. Ты кретин, и ты это знаешь. 

Он прав.

— Я везучий кретин.

— Именно. Как твое обдолбанное состояние не просекла охрана, понять не могу.

— Чудо.

— Не иначе. Кому еще, кроме сестры, бегаешь звонить?

Снарт заметил? Он уже копает про Айрис? Или все еще забалтывает, отвлекая ото сна?

— Только ей, — осторожно ответил Барри.

— Тогда почему она тебя еще ни разу не навестила?

— Я запретил. — И выдал заученное: — Не нужно, чтобы ее видели здесь. Она очень красивая. И временами беспечная. Может постоять за себя. Но не стоит, чтобы ее запомнили. Потому что раз увидят — точно запомнят.

— Ты сейчас словно Лизу описал. Мою сестру. И красивая. И беспечная. И навалять всяким навязчивым ублюдкам может. Но лучше не создавать прецедентов. 

Губы Барри сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

— Ты ее любишь.

— Даже не собираюсь возражать.

Наверно, это круто — знать, что тебя любит такой человек, как Снарт. Оказаться на месте Лизы Барри не хотелось. Но внезапно вспыхнувшую зависть это не усмирило.

— Ног не чувствую, — Барри пошевелился. Тело затекло на сквозняке. Видимо, пробуждение будет не из приятных. Но так лучше, чем проваляться в коме уйму времени. Или захлебнуться собственной рвотой.

— Отлично. Для полной картины теперь ты заболеешь. 

Снарт пошевелил правой рукой и чуть слышно застонал. Немудрено. Сколько они так пролежали? 

— Ты как хочешь, но мы возвращаемся на койку под одеяла. 

— Да, попробовать стоит.

— Тошнота прошла, — констатировал Снарт. 

Барри прислушался к себе и кивнул.

— Вроде да.

Снарт помог ему подняться, довел до койки и уложил. Сам поднырнул под Барри и закутал как в прошлый раз.

— Я должен извиниться.

— Ты? За что? — Барри уткнулся носом ему в шею, дыша не столько воздухом, сколько запахом Снарта. 

— Если бы не я, ты бы не упал и не ударился головой. А если бы я был поумнее — сообразил бы сразу, что ты не просто так обдолбался и тебе нужна медицинская помощь.

Упал? Он упал?.. Точно. Потянул руки к Снарту, получил по ним и упал.

— Я приставал к тебе, — озвучил воспоминания Барри. — Подумал, что круто будет перепихнуться по-быстрому, чтобы ты перестал злиться.

— Тупая идея.

— Поэтому бензодиазепины, а не кокаин или какие-нибудь еще опиаты.

— М-м-м? — не понял Снарт. Или Барри невнятно произнес?

— Кокаин активизирует, — тщательнее выговорил он. — Как спиды. Вызывает фантомное ощущение прилива сил. В то время, когда организм работает на износ. — Под конец фразы Барри едва слышал свой голос. Снарт погладил его по спине, и Барри встрепенулся. И договорил: — Опиаты расслабляют и усыпляют. Бензодиазепины только расслабляют. — Некогда вычитанная информация всплывала в памяти сама. Это означало, что работа мозга постепенно восстанавливалась. — Заменяют ощущения как от приема тяжелой наркоты типа героина, но мозг до конца не отключается. На первый план выходят примитивные желания.

— Жрать и трахаться.

— В основном трахаться. Воздействие на нервные окончания. У тебя щетина колючая.

Барри показалось, или он ерунду ляпнул?

— А у тебя ноги ледяные.

Запустив ладони под майку Снарта, чтобы напрямую касаться его тела, Барри улегся поудобнее и поцеловал Снарта в шею. 

— У тебя тоже. Как ты это делаешь?

— Сохраняю ноги ледяными? Открою большой секрет — обычно они у меня теплые. Как и все тело.

Шутник.

— Нет. Как ты умудряешься так вкусно пахнуть? В отличие от большинства заключенных здесь.

— Не кладу болт на гигиену, как делает это самое большинство.

Тихий смешок Барри в макушку. Теплая ладонь Снарта между лопаток. Пальцы, лениво перебирающие волосы. Зачем какая-то усыпляющая наркота, если существует Снарт? От которого можно впасть в зависимость, особо не напрягаясь и не прилагая никаких усилий.

Ответ растворился в синхронном дыхании.


	20. Chapter 20

По итогу негласного расследования, инициированного Уиллардом с подачи доктора Сары, Уоррена упекли в карцер. Насчет его дружков Барри ничего не знал, но судя по отсутствию возмущения неуемной Хэзер, — загребли всех троих. Акселя не выпускали из камеры. Уиллард пригрозил, что если тот и оттуда проявит инициативу, то его переведут в другой блок. А при повторении — в другую тюрьму. 

Остальные банды притихли, не желая попасть под горячую руку. Скалились, но открыто своей неприязни не проявляли.

Через пару дней после нападения к Барри вернулся аппетит, и вместе с ним вроде как все вернулось на свои места. Снарт. Мик. Язвительные смешки окружающих. За исключением Хартли. Тот делал вид, что они с Барри не знакомы. Не настаивал на встречах. Не ловил взгляды. Барри пытался узнать, что случилось, но натыкался на глухую стену молчания и тотального игнора. Прикидывал, что не так, но паззл никак не складывался. И решение задачи не находилось.

Эти мысли продолжали занимать Барри утром во время пробуждения на плече Снарта. Днем во время обеда и ужина, прогулки, работы и вечером, в моменты медленного погружения в сон под тяжелой рукой Снарта.

— Кончай мечтать, сучонок! — рявкнул доебистый ариец, выплескивая воду из стакана в Барри. 

Запомнил, урод, как Барри поставил его на место с физраствором. И мелко мстил при каждом удобном случае. Опрокидывал штатив, вытаскивал катетер из вены. Старался пнуть или задеть, не понимая, что только себе делает хуже.

Доктор Сара поджала губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Тебе помочь?

Под ее глазами залегли синяки. В отчете по не так давно купленным препаратам что-то не сходилось, и доктор Сара никак не могла найти ошибку. Барри искренне жалел ее, но ничем не мог помочь.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся он и подмигнул. — Переодеться я пока и сам в состоянии.

Хэзер покачала головой и вернулась к своим обязанностям. Офицер Эрик оглядел Барри с головы до ног и кивнул на двери.

Скрестив руки на груди и морщась от неприятного ощущения прилипшей к телу футболки, Барри чуть ли не бегом добрался до раздевалки и принялся стаскивать промокшую одежду.

Тихий шорох раздался за его спиной совершенно внезапно. Барри замер, вспомнив свою беспечность в прошлый раз. Резко развернулся, одновременно замахиваясь, чтобы врезать кулаком подкравшемуся. Но Снарт перехватил его руку и приложил палец к губам. И потянул за собой, за дальний ряд шкафчиков.

Что-то собирался сказать? Предостеречь? Попросить передать доктору Саре? Барри был готов ко всему, но только не к тому, что Снарт обхватил его затылок и накрыл губы своим ртом. Впечатал Барри спиной в шкафчики и принялся слепо шарить по его телу. Зацепил отвердевший из-за мокрой ткани правый сосок и сжал несколько раз указательным и большим пальцами. И не дал сказать ни слова. Заткнул своим требовательным языком, пропихнул его между зубов Барри и начал вылизывать рот изнутри. Там жадно, словно желая достать до гланд.

Барри хотел этого. Сам себе не признавался, но ждал, когда Снарт перестанет делать вид, что они друзья по несчастью. Случайные сокамерники, попавшие в переплет и спасающиеся взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством. Ага, и ночевавшие под двумя одеялами в одной койке без малейшего сексуального подтекста. Барри еще думал — что не так? Куда пропало все желание, что выплескивал на него Снарт в ту неделю «медового месяца», когда за ночь Барри уставал настолько, что днем частенько забирался на свою койку и отсыпался.

Кажется, ответ нашелся. Снарт просто выжидал. Гребаный хищник в засаде. Чем его камера и вся ночь напролет не устроили? Обязательно в раздевалке подкараулить надо? Или он таким образом стремился заместить неприятные воспоминания. Стоп. Снарт? Альтруист? Если бы он в этот момент не терся напряженным членом об пах Барри, то Барри бы рассмеялся. Прямо в рот Снарту.

Их могли засечь в любой момент. Медсестра, та же Хэзер, выглянуть проверить, все ли в порядке. Или охранник. Или санитар прийти на смену. Но Барри везунчик. Удача его и здесь не оставила. Снарт отстранился, разорвав поцелуй и, с минуту пристально посмотрев затуманенным взглядом Барри в глаза, прямо через мокрую футболку накрыл припухший от ласк сосок. Прикусил его, покружил языком по ареоле, одновременно дразня пальцами другой. Гребаный Снарт! Барри закусил ладонь, чтобы не взвыть, запрокинул голову и левой рукой надавил на затылок Снарта, направляя вниз, принуждая его опуститься на колени. И тот легко подчинился. 

От одной только мысли, что Снарт возьмет у него в рот, Барри клинило так, что яйца поджимались. Но тот делал, что хотел и как хотел, соглашаясь с желаниями Барри, но руководствуясь своими — рывком задрал край футболки, поцелуями-укусами спустился к блядской дорожке. Зализал пупок, выбивая из Барри тихое хныканье. Только после этого распустил завязки на поясе штанов. Освободил возбужденный член из белья, сжал его у основания и накрыл губами головку. Пощекотал кончиком языка уздечку, пропустил за щеку, так что Барри едва не захлебнулся слюной. И в полной мере дал насладиться видом своих растянутых кольцом губ, скользящих по члену.

Барри задыхался, ощущая, как горячий язык Снарта обводит венки и мягко надавливает на ствол, посылая импульсы-вспышки по всему телу. Поддрачивая член Барри одной рукой, другой Снарт сперва взвесил в горсти потяжелевшие яйца, погладил мягкие волоски и протолкнул пальцы к плотно поджатому анусу. Не стал готовить Барри под себя, только надавливал в том же ритме, что и сосал, напоминая, как горячо они проводили время. Подтверждая, что можно и нужно еще. Не заканчивать на достигнутом, а бесчисленное количество раз повторить к взаимному удовлетворению.

Снарт брал неглубоко, но с такой самоотдачей, что Барри долго не продержался. Зажал себе рот обеими руками и спустил Снарту в рот. Краснея и умирая со стыда. Но Снарт проглотив все и с вызовом в глазах облизнулся. Поправил на Барри белье и затянул обратно завязки на штанах.

— А ты… — заговорил Барри, намекая, что сам Снарт еще не кончил, но тот быстро поднялся с колен и не разрешил договорить. Барри кивнул, показывая, что согласился и на эти условия. Попробовал опуститься на колени, чтобы вернуть «услугу», но вместо этого Снарт поменялся с ним местами и повернулся спиной. Уткнувшись губами в основание шеи Снарта и запустив руки ему в джинсы, Барри, не сдерживаясь, терся, дрочил как себе. И это было ничуть не хуже, чем трахаться с проникновением, маньячно, на износ. Не хуже, чем отсасывать Снарту. Или плавиться под его руками и губами, не имея возможности зажмуриться, пока Снарт отсасывал ему.

— Пережди пару минут, — уходя, хрипло прошептал Снарт на ухо Барри. — У тебя невозможно затраханный вид.

Барри мог бы подъебать его на тему «а чья вина?», но не хотел. Даже возвращаться в медблок Барри не хотел. Только лечь и медленно приходить в себя после такого внезапного сюрприза.

Но вернуться пришлось.

— Что я пропустил? — улыбнулся Барри, подходя к доктору Саре, все еще внимательно изучающей документы.

— Ты…- протянула она, отвлекаясь. — Ты все это время был в раздевалке? — и пристально оглядела с головы до ног. Как пить дать догадалась, чем именно он занимался. — Что ты там так долго делал?

Изобразив невозмутимое выражение на лице, Барри пожал плечами.

— Эм… Нет. Я бегал в блок С. В шкафчике не нашлось смены одежды. А что произошло?

Доктор Сара не расслабилась, как сделала бы это обычно. Барри тоже напрягся. У него возникло ощущение, что прошло не минут пятнадцать-двадцать. Что они со Снартом зажигали в раздевалке как минимум несколько дней, за которые все поменялось.

— Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи честно — ты мне врал все это время?

Ого.

— Сара… — осторожно начал он. — Я не понимаю.

— С кем ты в сговоре? — не унималась доктор Сара.

— Ты о чем?

Ее вопросы походили на бред сумасшедшего.

— Пока ты находился здесь, охрана провела рейд по камерам. И угадай, в чьей камере обнаружилась недостача препаратов из медблока?

Нет. Барри потряс головой, осмысливая то, в чем его обвинила доктор Сара. Нет.

— Так как недостача обнаружена в целости, Барри, я не буду требовать, чтобы тебя отправили в карцер, — ее голос глох, тонул в вате, образовывающейся в голове Барри. — Знаешь, почему-то я верила тебе. Твоей показной искренности… Тебе, Барри. Я верила тебе… И, честно говоря, не ожидала такого удара.

— Сара, я не вор! — выкрикнул он.

— Не прикидывайся, — отмахнулась доктор Сара. — Ты отбываешь срок в Айрон Хайтс за воровство. Понятия не имею, когда и как ты вынес лекарства. Видимо, ты слишком умелый и хитрый. Но это слишком. Я поговорила с начальником блока Уиллардом, и мы решили, что ты здесь больше не работаешь.

— Доктор Уэйн, мне вывести заключенного? — влез офицер Эрик.

Барри перевел взгляд на него. Сестру Хэзер. И на лицах каждого из них читалось обвинение.

— Я сам, — бросил Барри и направился к выходу.

И всю дорогу до блока С в его голове крутились ее слова. Умелый? Хитрый? Но кто еще, если не Барри, мог незаметно приворовывать препараты? Кто мог утягивать их из-под носа у охраны и медсестер? Кому хватило бы мозгов, будучи на волоске от поимки, прикинуться охваченным желанием? Кому хватило бы наглости и жесткости воспользоваться ситуацией?

— Это ты! — Барри с рыком накинулся на Снарта, метя кулаком ему в челюсть. — Ты меня подставил! — орал он, напарываясь на блоки и замахиваясь снова. — Ты! Кроме тебя больше некому!

Барри пустил в ход все свое тело. Перенасыщенное, расслабленное, оно отказывалось подчиняться. Сгибаться, концентрироваться, группироваться. Удары выходили смазанными, медленными, Снарт успевал уворачиваться. Получил по ребрам пару раз, но что это в сравнении с тем, как мог бы пострадать. Барри с большим удовольствием представлял, как ломается широкая переносица Снарта, хрустят кости рук, дробятся коленные чашечки. И капает ярко-алая кровь. Из носа, рта… Отовсюду!

Но это все осталось лишь в голове у Барри.

Подскочившие охранники споро растащили их. Наподдали каждому дубинками и, следуя короткому приказу нарисовавшегося в основном зале Уилларда, отволокли в карцер. Узкие пустые холодные камеры-одиночки. Где и Барри, и Снарта вытряхнули из одежды и заперли на неопределенный срок.


	21. Chapter 21

В карцере время стиралось. Размазывалось тонким слоем, как капля масла по раскаленной сковороде. Разве что так не так шпарило, шипело и скворчало. Время тянулось как резина, сводило с ума, и единственное, что позволяло оставаться в сознании, сохранять рассудок — крошечное окошко под потолком. По свету из которого Барри определял время суток.

Четыре голых стены, пол и потолок. Отсутствие одежды. Отсутствие куска тряпки, чтобы прикрыться или согреться. Отсутствие банальной туалетной бумаги, чтобы подтереться. Ведро в качестве туалета и кормежка раз в день. Барри когда-то возмущало, что на поднос на раздаче шмякается. Стоило сцепить зубы и молчать. Потому что истинными помоями кормили только провинившихся. Только в этих застенках действовало золотое правило — захочешь жить, будешь жрать. И жрать то, что дают. Не выбирая. И радоваться, что еще кормят.

Вонь от ведра перестала волновать на третий день. Вонь собственного тела — на пятый. Отросшая щетина и слипшиеся прядками волосы вообще казались естественными составляющими. Запрещалось громко говорить и уже тем более орать. Запрещалось просить и что-либо требовать. Каждый раз, когда надзиратель, покрывая заключенного трехэтажным матом, швырял миску с объедками в небольшую прорезь на уровне пола, так что часть каши или похлебки, напоминающей суп весьма отдаленно, выплескивалась на пол — Барри ровно говорил ему спасибо. И за каждый посыл говорил спасибо. Потому что надзиратель — не громогласный Хеллерман, и он не орал. Когда ему что-то не нравилось, он просто отпирал дверь и пускал в ход дубинку. А если ему казалось, что Барри хочет ударить в ответ, — сбегал. И приводил с собой еще троих охранников.

В первый раз Барри до чертиков перепугался, что его вообще прикончат. Даже не поимеют, а забьют до смерти. Но охрана оказалась дрессированная — знала, куда и как бить. А после того, как Барри уяснил правила карцера — на нем вообще перестали тренировать удары. Так что с утра до вечера, от одного кошмарного сна до другого, Барри был предоставлен сам себе. Один на один со своими мыслями, идеями и желаниями. А те, как назло, постоянно крутились только возле одного объекта.

За время, проведенное бок о бок со Снартом, Барри привык, смирился с тем, что тот мудак. Который сегодня по голове погладит, а назавтра пнет и перешибет хребет. Но если раньше Барри умудрялся находить скрытый смысл в его действиях, разглядеть подоплеку того или иного слова или поступка, то теперь остался только вопрос «зачем?»

Зачем Снарту так мелочно подставлять Барри перед доктором Сарой? Не из-за ревности же. Кому-кому, а не Снарту ревновать. Тем более что у Барри разве что поперек лба не светится неоновая надпись «я влюблен в Леонарда Снарта настолько, что наизнанку вывернуться готов». Правда он и так уже наизнанку вывернулся. И даже не один раз. Покорно сносил побои. Не возражал, когда Снарт жестко трахал. Приползал на брюхе, когда тот прогонял. Вступился и помогал отбиться в общем зале. И подставлялся. Всякий раз подставлялся. Принимал все как должное.

Может, Барри все выдумал? А Снарт банальный манипулятор? Агрессор, абьюзер, социопат, которому нравится ломать людей. И обставлять все так, будто они сами виноваты. В какие рамки в этот раз укладываются его действия? Или хватит уже рамок?

Но если Снарту так нравится причинять боль, почему в общем зале он только отбивался? И после, поостыв, Барри тщательно осмотрел все гематомы на теле. Но обнаружил только следы дубинок. Что это? Очередной выверт? Возможность выставить агрессором Барри, а себя жертвой? Но для Снарта и его статуса в Айрон Хайтс такое несолидно.

Дать себя избить психу, вместо того чтобы уложить того одним ударом?

Дни проходили за днями, а Барри жалел только об одном — что работал не детективом. Что у него не склад ума Джо. Тот бы в два счета раскусил Снарта. А Барри — судмедэксперт и в составлении профилей полный ноль.

Помимо Снарта, снова и снова на ум приходил отец. Как он тут жил все то время? Попадал в карцер или весь отведенный ему срок проболтался в общем блоке? А если попадал — как переносил эти условия? С достоинством или ломался? Сходил с ума?

Барри не хотел думать про отца. Он не хотел знать, что где-то в Айрон Хайтс есть блок А для самых буйных. Психов и заключенных с пожизненным. И где-то в камере того блока до сих пор сидит убийца его отца. Но чтобы не вспоминать Айрис и их цель, Барри прикидывал, что бы делал отец? Что сейчас делает Снарт? И как самому не рехнуться, зациклившись на этих мыслях. Зачем Барри согласился на это? Почему с ним весь этот пиздец происходит? 

Отец. Снарт. Зачем? И почему? Изо дня в день. Все время, что бодрствовал. Ел. Ссал. Срал. Пока однажды дверь внезапно не открылась, и в Барри не полетела одежда с полотенцем.

— На выход, Аллен. Твое наказание закончилось.

Одежда. Чистая. Свежая. Только из прачечной. Распространяющая потрясающий запах стирального порошка.

— Сколько я здесь пробыл? — Барри прикрылся одеждой, но надевать ее не стал. Сперва хотел содрать с себя всю грязь. По возможности с кожей.

— Почти три недели.

Ответ охранника из блока С прозвучал круче, чем приговор судьи Николс.

Целых три недели жизни.

Вместе с одеждой Барри выдали безопасный бритвенный станок и кусок мыла. Отвели в душевую. Дали нормально отмыться от ядреной смеси запахов прогорклого пота, выгребной ямы и аммиака. Барри тер себя до покраснения. До зуда. Слез и соплей. Такая банальная вещь, как постоять под горячей водой, казалась сбывшейся мечтой. Тем же мылом Барри прополоскал волосы, заметив, как сильно они отрасли. Наверняка теперь станут жесткими и распушатся. Придется обрезать. Или еще немного отрастить и стянуть в хвост на затылке. 

Одежда на теле ощущалась непривычно. Не слишком удобно, но Барри наконец-то перестал мерзнуть. Ему не нужно было зажиматься, отсиживаясь в углу, и ждать, когда мозг от мыслей отупеет до такой степени, чтобы отрубиться.

Теперь Барри предстояло найти Снарта, если тот не продолбался и его еще не выпустили из карцера. Раз и навсегда поставить точку в ненормальных отношениях. Услышать ответы на вопросы, какими бы они ни были правдиво-неприятными, и решить для себя все окончательно. Но в общем зале никого не оказалось. Барри оглянулся на часы — те показывали время обеда. За шумом воды в душевой Барри сумел проморгать сигнал-оповещение. 

Есть хотелось просто адски. Но буквально перед последним поворотом Барри буквально налетел на Хартли. Тот вытаращил глаза, кажущиеся еще более круглыми за очками в роговой оправе и демонстративно прошагал в сторону их тайника-подсобки. Оглядываясь. Окончательно страх потерял?

Хорошо хоть их никто не видел.

— Я твой должник, Барри, — выпалил Хартли, едва Барри закрыл дверь.

— С чего это?

— За этот самый схрон, — ляпнул Хартли и сразу же поправил себя: — Подсобку. Техпомещение. Спасибо.

— Ты рехнулся?

— Нет.

— Ну техпомещение и техпомещение, — хмыкнул Барри. — Окей. Я на обед. Жрать хочу неимоверно.

— Ты когда из карцера вышел? — прищурил глаза Хартли.

— Только что.

— И ничего не слышал?

— Что я дерьмо, не имеющее право есть за столом с нормальными людьми? — Барри воспроизвел слова надзирателя. — Дышать одним с ними воздухом? Или что я ублюдочный сукин сын, не заслуживающий называться человеком?

— Бля-я, — протянул Хартли. — Тебе назначили этого ебнутого на всю голову Силлерса.

Барри пожал плечами. Силлерс, не Силлер. Какая разница?

— Понятно, что до тебя никаких слухов не дошло. Остальные надзиратели попиздеть любят. Недели две назад тут такое было, что врагу не пожелаешь. Арийцы, латиносы, итальянцы и мусульмане. Вычти из блока девять человек, все отправились на кладбище. Еще одного парамедики увезли в госпиталь Централ-Сити. Но пока две недели тихо, то ли откинулся, то ли впал в кому — неизвестно.

Хартли рассказывал спокойно. Словно какой-то боевик по кабельному.

— Подожди, — остановил его Барри, не улавливая мысль. — Была стычка между бандами?

— Там не стычка, — снисходительно улыбнулся Хартли. — Там полноценная резня. Рори вон до сих пор в медблоке докторше глазки строит. Если бы не твой схрон — черта с два бы я выжил в той бойне. Вам со Снартом чертовски повезло сцепиться раньше, чем все началось.

Им со Снартом — что, повезло? Это не везение. Это снова ебучее блядское снартово принятие решений. Потому что Барри готов голову дать на отсечение — Снарт знал. Заранее знал или предчувствовал, что произойдет. Но вместо того, чтобы поделиться информацией, упрятал и себя, и Барри в карцер, место, где их точно никто не достанет. 

— Твою ж… — Барри запнулся. Если в Айрон Хайтс творился такой хаос — пресса давно в курсе. И Айрис. — Блядь. Похоже, обед подождет.

Барри отодвинул от двери Хартли, проигнорировав его «ты куда?», и бегом направился к телефонам. Нужно позвонить Айрис. Наверняка она себе места не находит. А от него ни слова.

— Привет, Айрис. 

— Боже, Барри! — вскрикнула она. — Ты в порядке? Живой? Почему ты так долго не звонил?

— Меня заперли в карцере. Я там почти три недели провел. Только вышел.

— Карцер?! — Кажется, он напугал ее.

— Айрис. Все в порядке. Я живой, целый и невредимый.

— Аллилуйя… — протянула она и, будто опомнившись, выкрикнула: — Барри! Срочно… — запнулась. — Я не… Я чуть не забыла. Мы подали на апелляцию!

Час от часу не легче. Апелляцию? Уже?!

— Уже? — Барри озвучил свои мысли. — Подожди. Рано еще. Мы же говорили про два года. А прошло сколько? Два? Три месяца?

— Барри, мы уже подали на апелляцию! — с истерикой в голосе выкрикнула Айрис. — Адвокат сказал — самое время!

Блядь.

Трубка выпала у него из рук, но Барри даже не почесался поднять ее. Они уже в пути, значит, времени не осталось. Кто-то облажался, и дело пошло быстрее. Не суть, главное сейчас — предупредить Снарта. Найти его и наконец-то сказать.

— Снарт!

Барри увидел его издалека. Тот стоял рядом с Бетелли, держащим руку на перевязи, и что-то настойчиво говорил.

— Снарт!

Заключенные расступались перед Барри. То ли потому что не хотели связываться с психом, то ли еще не отошли от бойни.

— Решил добавить? — язвительно протянул Снарт, неосознанно вставая между Барри и прикрывая собой Бетелли. — В прошлый раз мало… — Барри оборвал его поцелуем. Обхватил за плечи и не отпустил, когда Снарт слабо попытался отпрянуть.

Его недавно били — губа не успела толком зажить, под напором Барри ранка снова лопнула, и к поцелую примешался солоноватый привкус крови.

— Аллен! — У Уилларда прорезался голос? Очень резкий и очень неприятный. — В мой кабинет!

Общий зал наполнился грохотом, топотом десятков ног в тяжелых ботинках.

— ФБР! Всем оставаться на своих местах!

Какофония воплей забивала уши, но Барри плевать хотел на это. Все закончилось. Не пришлось ждать слишком долго. Все. Точка.

— Это ты! Это ты — крыса! После твоей прописки за мной хвост появился!

— Уиллард, брось пушку!

— Барри!

— Лен?

Лен оттолкнул Барри и развернул их одновременно с грохнувшим выстрелом. 

Он ухмылялся.

Как в замедленной съемке, оседая на пол, гребаный ублюдок ухмылялся.

— Майкл Уиллард, вы арестованы за хранение и распространение наркотических веществ в пределах Айрон Хайтс, — слышал Барри и не понимал, что происходит. Вместе с Леном опустился на холодный бетонный пол и ничерта не понимал. Откуда кровь? — Вы имеете право хранить молчание. Все, что вы скажете, будет использовано против вас в суде.

Темно-красная, густая, липкая.

— В этом и была суть твоей игры, а, детка? — прохрипел Лен, закрывая глаза. — О чем ты все время молчал.

— Не смей отключаться! 

Кто-то выкрикнул «вызовите парамедиков». 

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Барри пачкал Лена в его же крови и не мог не тянуться к нему. — Не закрывай глаза, Лен! Я держу тебя. Я здесь. Смотри на меня. Лен! 

Казалось, всего-то и нужно — встряхнуть. Он откроет глаза и снова ухмыльнется в своей дурацкой манере. 

— Не смей меня бросать, гребаный отморозок! Ты должен мне. Задолжал столько, что не расплатишься. Не бросай меня, Лен!


	22. Chapter 22

Все цветочники, встреченные на пути, словно сговорились против Барри. Ему-то всего требовалось купить цветы. Но не такие, чтобы своим запахом собирали всех насекомых в округе. А цветочники, как на зло, наперебой предлагали лилии, маргаритки, плюмерии и гардении. Хорошо, хоть у одного нашлась кустовая роза.

Барри выбрал два небольших букетика цветов, расплатился и, щурясь от чересчур яркого для осени солнца, пешком направился к медицинскому центру. Там, не дожидаясь лифта, поднялся на третий этаж. Прошел по длинному коридору и бесшумно проскользнул в одну из палат. Поставил один из букетов в специальную вазу и бережно, стараясь не задеть силиконовые трубки, погладил по темным растрепанным волосенкам изможденную девочку. Из-за приглушенного мерного гудения техники, считывающей жизненные показатели, казалось, что она не дышит. Но кардиомонитор исправно выводил кривые.

— Операцию сделали вчера, — из темного угла палаты тихо прозвучал женский голос, напоминавший шелест сухих пожелтевших листьев. — Она еще не приходила в себя, но врачи говорят, что ей просто нужно чуть больше сил. Поэтому пока спит.

— Холли сильная девочка, миссис Рэтэуэй. Уверен, все будет хорошо.

— Рэйчел, — поправила его мать Хартли. — Зови меня Рэйчел. Ты слишком много для нас сделал.

— Рэйчел, — кивнул Барри. — Но не меня нужно благодарить.

— За него я молюсь каждый день, — Рэйчел прикрыла глаза и перекрестилась.

— На время рассмотрения дела его переведут в другую тюрьму и будут охранять. А после суда вас всех оформят по программе защиты свидетелей, — Барри отступил от Холли и подошел к Рэйчел. Сжал ее ладонь. — Но я вам этого не говорил. Эдди еще утрясает последние вопросы, официального распоряжения пока не было.

— Благослови тебя Дева, Барри.

Барри, насколько мог, тепло улыбнулся ей и тихо вышел из палаты. У него оставалось еще одно дело. Выйти из корпуса, обогнуть здание. Пройти через парк со скамейками вдоль тропинок, большую арку, разделяющую две зоны, между ровных рядов белых надгробий до стоящего в отдалении бежевого двухэтажного строения.

В какой момент он до этого докатился? Когда столкнулся с парнем своей мечты? Перепихнулся с ним в ближайшем мотеле или узнал, что он вор с длинным послужным списком? Или с блядской ночи прощания, когда Лен затрахал его до полного бессилия?

Или когда Эдди пришел как-то вечером и по секрету поделился, что все его наработки по тюремному наркотраффику накрываются, потому что главный свидетель зассал и потребовал перестать подставлять его семью?

Или когда глубокой ночью после бутылки виски на троих им с Эдди пришла идея про подсадную утку? Которой сперва вызвался стать Эдди. А Барри посмотрел на насмерть перепуганную Айрис и понял, что скорее сам пройдет через этот ад.

_— Хартли Рэтэуэй пояснил, что крутится слишком близко и станет первым, на кого подумают. Он боится, что его прикончат как крысу._

_— Поэтому связным буду я._

_— Поэтому связным будешь ты. Он будет сообщать тебе о том, когда должна поступить партия._

_— Как сообщать?_

_— Он не сказал._

_— И я буду звонить тебе?_

_— Ты будешь звонить Айрис._

_— Эдди, не смей ее вмешивать!_

_— Прости, медвежонок, но я настаиваю. Ты будешь звонить мне._

_— Айрис!_

_— Никого не удивит, если ты будешь звонить мне и спрашивать, как мы с отцом без тебя живем._

_— Это и есть ключевое слово?_

_— Почти. Накануне поступления партии наркотиков в стены тюрьмы ты будешь говорить Айрис, чтобы она передавала привет Джо или что ты по нему скучаешь._

_— А если звонок для отвлечения внимания, то ничего не передавать._

_— Схватываешь на лету. В эти дни мы будем усиливать наблюдение._

_— Не боитесь привлечь к себе внимание поставщиков?_

_— Других вариантов пока нет. Не пришлось бы никого втягивать, если бы Рэтэуэй не пошел на попятный. Теперь он еще и операцию для своей сестры требует в качестве платы._

_— Два года. Ты уверен, что твоя команда успеет за этот срок?_

_— Мы надеемся, что все случится гораздо раньше. Четыре года с правом на досрочное освобождение через два — чтобы тебя определили в блок С. Главное, Барри, запомни, когда Айрис скажет, что мы подаем на апелляцию, это значит все, выводим тебя. Ты должен быть готов._

_— Я понял._

_— Господи, Барри, только не нарвись там на неприятности._

_— Айрис, мы уже в деле, поздно отступать. Эдди, где гарантии, что меня не прикончат раньше? Как стукача. Я судмедэксперт. Почти что коп. Для них так точно._

_— Твое спасение — изоляция. Не нарывайся на неприятности. Не крутись рядом с теми, кто распространяет наркотики. Остальные будут думать, что ты вор и предатель, поэтому все, кроме сестры, вычеркнули тебя из своей жизни._

_— Циско и Кейт не поверят._

_— Я поговорю с ними, медвежонок. Они поймут._

_— Барри, помни, твоя задача — выжить и передать информацию. Не геройствовать. Выжить. Но проблема в том, что любой охранник или надзиратель может быть в цепочке. Мы не сможем предоставить тебе защиту точно так же, как не смогли предоставить ее Рэтэуэю уже сейчас._

_— Кажется, я знаю, что с этим делать. Только у этого есть своя цена._

Барри понятия не имел, что Лен от него не откажется. Что не станет выбивать правдивые ответы, почему Барри зовет его «Снарт» и почему делает вид, что они не знакомы. Барри, как последний идиот, положился на свою везучесть и интуицию. А еще в то, что между ним и Леном происходило — не мимолетное увлечение.

Повернув руку двери, Барри прошел мимо открытых дверей зала для прощания и помещения с заготовками гробов, поднялся на второй этаж и, улыбнувшись обернувшемуся к нему от окна смотрителю кладбища, толкнул ближайшую дверь.

— Я не девчонка, чтобы мне цветы дарить, — почти сразу раздался хриплый голос.

Барри положил букет на столик и пересек комнату, экстренно переоборудованную под палату. Плотно закрытые жалюзи и прикрученную к стене кардиотехнику, почти как в палате Холли, медицинскую кровать и лежащего на ней бледного, закутанного в больничное одеяло Лена. Эдди сказал, что обычно пациентов не размещали черти где, но этот случай — исключение. Не продолбайся Барри при захвате, не пришлось бы Лену торчать в глуши госпитального кладбища.

— Ага, — Барри уселся на кровать и взял Лена за руку. — Моя девчонка.

— Нарываешься, детка.

— Угрозы от вора, спрятанного в домике смотрителя кладбища, звучат не слишком серьезно.

— Так это я виноват, что меня сюда запихнули?

Все время операции Барри трясся как припадочный. Одна его ошибка, и на всем, чем он рискнул, можно ставить крест в прямом смысле. Но Лен сильный. Выживал раньше, выжил и в этот раз.

— Лучше бы сказал спасибо, — улыбнулся Барри. Сколько бы Лен не возмущался, Барри знал, что тот рад его видеть. — Я на законных основаниях вытащил твою задницу из тюрьмы.

— Мой герой.

— Попадешь туда еще раз — вытаскивать не стану. — Барри не так чтобы нежно ткнул пальцем в бок Лену.

— Свали с кровати, — тот вздрогнул от боли.

Но Барри и не подумал сдвинуться с места.

— Ты меня чертовски напугал.

— Подумаешь, еще один шрам.

— Ты редкостный ублюдок. Напомни, почему я вообще за тебя переживаю и здесь торчу?

— Потому что ты торчишь, — двусмысленно передразнил Лен, — от моего члена.

— Как и ты от моей задницы, признайся уже.

Зацепившись левой рукой за поручни кровати, Лен сдвинулся, стиснув зубы. Затем кивнул:

— Ляжешь?

— Спрашиваешь! — Барри скинул конверсы и осторожно прилег. Кажется, Лену доставляло извращенное удовольствие терпеть неудобства ради его присутствия. Сколько раз они, прижавшись друг к другу вплотную, спали в Айрон Хайтс? И теперь здесь. Ранение — это ноющая тупая боль, непроходящая несмотря на обезболивающие. Но Лен терпел.

— Что с Миком?

— Эдди уже работает над тем, чтобы под благовидным предлогом скостить ему срок. Я расписал в красках, как вы с Миком меня прикрывали, и Эдди проникся.

— То есть Мику так не повезло.

— Сделка включала в себя только твое освобождение. И то с кучей оговорок.

— Н-да. Есть свои привилегии в том, чтобы трахать судмедэксперта с кучей связей.

— Иди к черту. Я больше не судмедэксперт. А все мои, как ты сказал, связи сработали ровно один раз. Повторения не будет.

Барри понятия не имел, почему Лен пошел на свое, как он выразился, последнее дело, за что загремел в Айрон Хайтс, и что станет делать, когда расследование закончится и его официально освободят. Но Барри не раскаивался, что выжал из Эдди и его команды все. А еще знал, что Лен ценит это. И ставку — свою шкуру. И то, что Барри не забыл про Мика.

— Откуда ты знал, что я тебе помогу? — Лен что, мысли читать научился? — Там, в Айрон Хайтс. Так был уверен, что я влюбился окончательно и бесповоротно?

Барри усмехнулся и провел пальцами по бедру Лена.

— Надеялся, что ты не захочешь делиться мной с остальными.

— И после этого я — редкостный ублюдок? А ты кто тогда? Мелкий манипулятор?

— Херовый игрок в шахматы.

— Ну, судя по тому, как ты смог везде выкрутиться, твой партнер по играм в шахматы тебя обманул.


End file.
